Don't Go
by Mazi77
Summary: How I thought things went between Alex leaving the bar in 2x06 to Alex confronting Maggie in the parking lot 2x07 then Maggie going to Alex'a apartment through to 2x08. i am continuing the story in my own way now. especially as there is so much speculation surrounding the future episodes. i will use things from episodes so you know where I am up to
1. Chapter 1

DON'T GO

A/N :- I am not sure of how many chapters this will be but I just wanted to get this out there. This is my take on the first kiss scene after Maggie has given the speech and she calls after Alex as she leaves. Each part will be in both Maggie's and Alex's point of view. This is only a tester to see if people want more.

Alex's POV

"Yeah we're cool!" I say turning away from Maggie.

How could I stay after I just humiliated myself in the worst way possible and in front of so many people.

"Alex don't go!" I hear Maggie call after me as tears threaten to fall.

"I'll see ya!" I say as I rush out the door. I take my helmet and put it on. I just feel the need to get out of town and hide. But I find myself back at my apartment. I rush up the stairs and the tears spill over.

'How stupid was I to think that Maggie could actually like me!" I shout at myself internally.

My Cell phone starts vibrating in my pocket and I see SAWYER flashing on the screen. After about 20 seconds it stops as it goes through to voicemail. I make my way to the cupboard where I know I have a bottle of whiskey for emergencies. And I feel that this is such an occasion.

I sit in the dimly lit room and go through everything trying to work out what I did wrong. All I go back to is how good it felt when I kissed her. How I knew that she was the one for me. Ever nerve ending still tingled from thinking about it now. Maggie had rejected me though. She didn't want me in that way. She only wanted friendship.

I curl up into myself and start to feel angry. Not only at myself but now it is aimed at Maggie too. If she hadn't made me think about what I wanted so much I wouldn't be here now. Drowning my sorrows and nursing my broken heart. I had never believed in 'being in love' but with how I felt now I knew love was a real thing and I had and still was feeling it.

Maggie's POV

"Are we cool?" I asked Alex. I can see her eyes well up.

'Shit she is not OK' I think to myself 'Maybe I could have worded this so much better!'

"Yeah we're cool!" Alex replies but her voice is struggling to stay even, it breaks my heart to see her so upset. She has turned around and is walking away from me.

"Alex Don't go!" I call after her. I hope that she doesn't go. I don't want to leave things like this. I wanted to try and explain things better.

"I'll see ya!" I hear Alex say as she almost runs to the door to get away from me. I cover my face and I try not to cry myself.

I care deeply for Alex, we have become good friends recently, she is quite possibly the only person outside of my family I have let in. yet I have ruined everything in the space of a couple of minutes. I could try and deny that when she kissed me I felt a fire inside that I haven't felt in years. I couldn't do that to Alex though. She is too important to me. I couldn't get into anything with her, she was just discovering herself and if I took that away how would I live with myself. I couldn't bear the thought of my hurting her.

The sound of her motorbike screeching off made my heart pound, was she really in the right frame of mind to be riding her beast?

I sit at the bar and order myself a beer and a tequila shot. I down the shot and drink half the bottle of beer in less than a minute. I order more. I need the courage as I need to call Alex. I can't leave things how they are.

I have been sat for I don't know how long just looking at my cell phone. I am scared, what if she rejects me this time? Where do we go from that?

I turn the phone over in my hand and I smile when I see the picture of Alex and me when we were all dressed up for that fight club gig. Without thinking I find that I am tracing Alex's features with my index figure.

"Maggie the call won't make itself!" M'Gann says to me.

! I know but what if she hates me now?" I reply,' but she said so was cool? She wouldn't lie to me would she?'

"Then you deal Maggie. She will be hurting big time, you are probably the first person she has felt like this about and you send her away!" M'Gann said, she had heard Alex's cries of despair as she had left.

"OK don't ride my ass M'Gann. I'm scared too!" Maggie said into her beer.

"Call her! If she doesn't answer leave a message! But don't do anything! Or do you want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to you?" M'Gann said honestly.

Picking up her phone Maggie swiped this way and that before she reached Alex's number.

M'Gann nodded at her to give her encouragement before she moved away to give Maggie some privacy.

Maggie tapped the screen to make the call.

"Hey this is Alex, please leave a message and I will get back to you…. Beep!" The answer phone kicked in.

"Hey Danvers I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Drop me a call or text when you get this and we should talk some more. I really wished you would have stayed. Ok call me soon. Oh it's Maggie by the way!" Maggie started off well before she started rambling. She hit her head on the bar at the thought of Alex listening to the message and thinking WTF!

Maggie ordered more drinks. She wanted to get rid of this feeling that she had. She had never felt like this before and she hated it.

"What you are feeling is guilt Maggie!" An empathy Alien said matter of factly as she sat next to Maggie.

"What the hell?" Maggie spat out.

"I'm an Empath, I fed on emotions and help people deal with them! My name is Miranda." The alien said.

Maggie almost spat out her drink, she had heard about these empathy aliens and not to trust them.

"You would be right not to trust me. I can feel you scepticism radiating off you! I mean you no harm. I am just here to drink tonight!" Miranda explained.

Maggie wasn't in the mood to argue or fight so she just shrugged her shoulders and carried on with her drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T GO chapter 2

ALEX

I don't know how long I had been sat there on the couch drinking whiskey, hours more than likely. It was a knock at the door that interrupted my thoughts.

"Alex I can see you in there let me in please!" My sister begged.

"Go away Kara!" I told her but she being a Danvers was stubborn and flew round to the window.

"What's going on?" She asks me genuinely concerned.

"Nothing…..Nothing is going on. You shouldn't have come over here!" I tell her not wanting to really talk about anything

"Well you didn't show up for work and that's not like you so I got worried!" Kara said still talking calmly after I am being such a bitch to her.

"You're right I should…. I should go in!" I say as I put my drink down and stand up to move around my apartment...

"Wait….. Wait something is clearly wrong!" Kara says the penny finally dropping. I love her to pieces but she can be slow on the uptake sometimes. Especially when I am upset.

"No everything is fine!" I try and lie and I move away from Kara a bit more.

"Is this about you coming out?" Kara asks her voice going soft again.

"No! And just forget I said anything about it okay! Forget it!" I snap at her instantly regretting doing so.

"Why? What…..What does that mean?" Kara looks confused at my statement.

I can feel the anger over everything starting to come to the surface. I swallow most of it down but some still comes out.

"It means that I made a mistake okay! I was wrong and I shouldn't have said anything! I should have just kept my mouth shut!" I spit out not at Kara but just into the room.

"What happened?" Kara asks as she moves closer to me. Suddenly she has me in a tight embrace, I feel my resolve weakening and the tears start to fall.

"She doesn't like me like that!" I sob. It takes a minute for the penny to drop.

"Ohhhhhhh, come here!" Kara says softly as she pulls me closer.

"I feel so humiliated!" I cry freely now.

"No, No, No! I'm so proud of you!" Kara says truthfully and gently. I believe her words but my heart dismisses them. That is the one part of me that will take a long time to heal over all of this.

"Hey let's watch Orphan Black and eat ice cream and drink loads?" Kara suggests making me smile. She knows how to start making me feel better all the time.

MAGGIE

I look at my phone for maybe the hundredth time today and see that I still haven't heard anything from Alex. I am starting to get worried. I want to go over to hers but I don't want to give her false hope by being there! I am totally at a loss of what to do so I do the easiest thing and call her again for the twentieth time since last night.

"Hey Danvers I hope we are still good and you are feeling alright? Give me a call I miss you at the bar and I miss you whooping my ass at pool. Oh it's Maggie by the way. Bye!" I must sound like a spoilt little girl not being able to play with her toys but I am very protective of Alex.

My day at work was terrible I couldn't concentrate properly. I just kept replaying the previous night back in my head. I also kept thinking about what the Empath had said to me.

I just knew I had to talk to Alex and make sure we were okay; we could make the rest better in time. I just knew I didn't want to lose her as my friend.

"SAWYER!" the Chief shouted to me.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I mumble under my breath. I was either getting in trouble or being sent on another undercover mission.

"There is a call for you. It's a Hank Henshaw. Please tell him not to call you on my phone!" He said sighing before leaving his office.

"Hello?" I say cautiously. I know Hank is Alex's boss but I don't know why he would be calling me.

"Detective Sawyer, it is Hank Henshaw here, well you would know that I heard your boss! Listen I have to ask you something? Have you seen or heard from Alex Danvers today?"

"What… wait Danvers is missing?" I sputter out!

"No I don't believe she is missing it is just she hasn't shown up to work today and that is not like her unless she was seriously injured and then well she would still try and come in. it's just that I spoke to M'Gann and she said that she was in the bar with you last night, so I thought I would see if you knew anything?"

"No she left not long after she arrived. We had a little disagreement about something. I have tried ringing and she didn't answer I just thought she was sulking and not talking to me. But if she isn't talking to you either then something is wrong! Have you tried Supergirl or Kara?" panic was starting to take over.

"Yes Kara is on her way over to her apartment now. Will you call me if you do hear anything and I will call you too?" Hank said.

"Yeah straight away!" I say grabbing my gun the phone left dangling.

I grab the keys to the patrol car and get in. I don't put the lights on but I drive as fast as I can to the other side of the city. I don't really know where I am going but I just follow my instincts. I pull over after about thirty minutes and realise I am outside Alex's apartment block. I remember in one of our phone calls she described it in great detail and it stuck in my mind. I sit gripping the steering wheel. I want to go up and make sure she is alright but I can't move. I just sit staring at the building.

After about an hour I drive away I wasn't moving from the car so it was pointless me being there. Also I had seen Kara go in, I knew then it would be best if I just went.

I made my way to the bar. I needed a drink or twenty. I just couldn't understand why I ruined everything. My past relationships, my friendship with Alex. Maybe I was a sociopath. Maybe I was meant to be alone.

I saw the Empath Alien again. Sat in the same seat she did yesterday night. Nodding at M'Gann I went to sit with her.

"Hey!" I said nodding my head towards her.

"Oh Hi!" Miranda replied.

So I see we are both here again! Are you stalking me Miranda?" I ask trying to keep the conversation light.

"No Maggie, I am here to help you understand why you're feeling the way that you are!" She said to me matter of factly as if it was the normal.

A/N:- I am hoping you can see where I am going with the story. Thank you for all the views and thank you for taking the time to read this. 3


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

MAGGIE

It had been a long night I had spent most of it with Miranda just talking about things. It was good to be able to talk about how I felt about Alex and how bad I felt for her feeling so bad.

"You did what you thought was right even if it may have been wrong!" Miranda had said at some point.

"How can it be wrong to tell someone that even though you do like them you can't take their first experience away from them?" I had asked her.

"You hid your own feelings away, but I think if you were to do it again then you should put how you feel first. Don't hide behind excuses!" She smiled at me.

That part of the whole conversation had stuck with me, and as I walked into the bar and heard Alex talking my heart leapt. She still hadn't returned any of my calls and just knowing that she was alright made me smile. I walked up to her table. She was looking at the blonde who I remember seeing as I sat outside her apartment.

"Danvers! Hey it's been a hot minute! How are you?" I said in my cheeriest voice. Alex jumped a little in her seat and spun round.

"Yeah good, good yeah I'm err err everybody this is Maggie! Maggie this is erm everyone! This is James, Winn and Kara!" Alex said making the introductions. I had to play it a little dumb; Alex didn't know that I knew about Kara.

"Oh the sister yeah? I have heard so much about you from Alex!" I say smiling at the younger girl.

"And I have heard all about you!" Kara replied pointedly yet sweetly at the same time.

"Erm can I borrow you a minute?" I ask Alex gently leading her away from the group.

"Yeah sure!" Alex was quite cold towards me. I knew then I had a lot of ass to kiss and make up.

"Hey so you haven't returned any of my calls I have been worried about you!" I admit hoping that my admission of being worried would make her soften towards me just a little.

"Oh I have been working!" She replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh right so there must have been a lot of rogue aliens at large?" I joke feeling myself flailing in the deep.

"There always are!" She said simply.

"Listen I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay with us, because I know the last time we saw each other things got a little erm I know complicated?" I tried to explain and say what my head was saying to me but I kept faltering.

"I know I err I thought they were pretty straightforward. No I'm fresh of the boat and that's not your thing. No big deal!" Alex said but I could tell it was. She was struggling to keep things in check and I had just ripped the band aid off the gaping wound that was her heart.

"No I like you Alex, it's just the situation. It's nothing personal!" I try and explain to her but I know as soon as my words have left my mouth I shouldn't have said anything.

"No I didn't think it was!" Alex almost spat out to me. She looked defeated and that killed me.

"OK, so good we still friends?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course!" Alex said. She wouldn't commit fully to the statement because she turned around and headed straight back to her sister who immediately wrapped her arms around her and they began talking.

I turned to leave the bar, I had to start my shift soon and I had to go pick up some new rookie recruit who was tailing me for the night. Just before I leave I turn and see Alex looking at me, I smile at her and leave. I didn't want to ruin what was left of her evening.

ALEX

I left Kara and James at the bar, Winn had left a while before. I needed to go for a walk to try and clear my head. The talk with Maggie earlier in the night had been good. I had got a few things off my chest and I felt better for it.

I could tell Maggie was trying to make things right between us but I wasn't there yet. I still hurt, my heart hurt. I sat on a bench by the river. I looked over the city. I replayed the kiss in my head for the millionth time. Finding new details every time. I had got as far as thinking that if she didn't want me then why did she respond when I kissed her? Why didn't she pull away as soon as she knew what was happening? Maybe I was being to analytical but I needed to know so I could heal. Maybe I should have asked her at the bar but I was too scared. To scared in case I got angry and then I lost her completely, wait hell I have already lost her.

Once again tears dropped to the floor. Why did love have to hurt this much? Why did I have to hurt this much. I had hid my emotions from James and Winn pretty well but Kara just knew and try as she might I couldn't escape this lull I was in, it was like every time I felt a little bit better something would come and drag me back under some more.

I don't know how long I was sat there when Kara sat next to me.

"I went to your apartment but you wasn't there so I came to find you!" She said softly.

"I'm alright Kara, I just wanted some time to think!" I reply honestly.

"You know you're sat in exactly the same spot as you did when you come out to me!" Kara said with a little smile.

"Look how that turned out!" I said bitterly.

"Hey Alex, at least Maggie is trying to fix this right?" Kara countered.

"What if she can't fix it, what if I won't allow her to fix it! What then?" I continue.

"Then we will deal with it. You need to tell her everything that is going on with you right now. How what her rejecting you has made you feel." Kara says firmly.

"But what if my brutal honesty drives her away? I don't know if I could deal with that losing her completely!" I say but I know in the depths of my guts that Kara is right I have to tell her everything.

A/N:- thank you all so much for the views, I am enjoying writing this so much I have decided to do the story for the whole of their story. I will upload as often as I can but I have two other fanfics I am working on too. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It's been a couple of days since the bar conversation. Maggie and Alex haven't really spoken or worked together since then. Maggie is still meeting with Miranda the Empath to try and sort her feelings about Alex out. Alex has gone into overdrive with her work. Especially after finding out who Guardian is. She is also drinking a lot more as it helps block out the hurt that she still feels.

Alex is at a crime scene when Maggie comes driving in.

ALEX

"Hey Danvers I was just texting you!" Maggie calls out from behind me. I wish the ground would just open up and swallow me. I have the headache from hell and I know I am going to get a lecture!

"I need you to lay off Guardian!" I say not wanting to distract myself with the thought of how hot she is looking today.

"You mean National City's mass serial killer? No way!" She replies the sexy smirk on her face like she knows more than she is letting on.

"He's not a killer Maggie! You're targeting the wrong man!" I say trying hard to keep the anger out of my voice. Why the hell does she have to contradict everything I say with regards to Guardian?

"OK! I'm listening!" Maggie says as she stops walking. I stop and face her.

"No that's it!" I say, I don't really want to get into any hard sort of conversation with her. I just want to do my job and go, I think to the nice bottle of Whiskey I have chilling back in the apartment.

"You want me to drop my prime murder suspect you gotta give me more than that!" She is just not going to let this go I sigh.

"I can't its classified!" I say hopeful that she might back off me a bit and stop breaking my balls.

"Come on Alex we're friends!" She replies I sense that she is angling for the conversation a different way. I take a deep breath and bite down on some of the anger that has been building up.

"No Maggie! We're not friends!" I bite. She is getting a rise out of me now.

"Oh OK erm I'm lost what happened?" Maggie says hurt etched in her voice.

"We hung out, we got close, and then you called me out for liking you. Then I had the guts to admit it, that yes it's true. And you told me my feelings were real and that I deserved to be happy, and so I thought you meant that I deserved to be happy with you…" I started I couldn't stop myself. I saw the look of confusion on Maggie's face. She was trying to figure out what was going on. I could understand that especially when I told her I was fine the other night.

"Alex I…I!" She stuttered but I carried on with my tirade. I couldn't stop.

"No! No! I'm not done, because then you convinced me to come out to my sister and I did, because I was sure of one thing, and that was my feelings for you. Initially I was terrified but ultimately I was proud to come out, because it wasn't some concept. It was about my feelings for an amazing woman but now I don't feel liberated or…. Or like I am on some great journey. All I feel is pain because you don't want me!" I could feel the tears sting my eyes as I said the last few words.

I take a look at Maggie and I can only see hurt in her face. The realisation of how much she has hurt me probably hitting her with my words. I didn't want to have this conversation yet but I just couldn't help myself, she pushed me into it. I know I'm sounding like a spoilt brat but hey I deserve to after what she has put me through!

"Alex that's not why I…!" Maggie tries to explain, but I cut her off again. I don't want to hear the excuses anymore!

"Just….you know what? Save it! Ok that's not what's important right now! You know what's important is that you back off Guardian!" With that I get back to business. I turn away from Maggie, I knew that if I looked at her I would probably back down and apologise and I wasn't in the mood to do that. I moved off quickly tears threatening to show again.

MAGGIE

Alex's words hit me like a truck. I thought we had moved past all this the other night but I guess I was wrong! Plus the fact she wasn't even letting me speak I knew it was going to be bad. Alex always lets me speak she seems to lose the ability to form sentences around me which I find so adorable. Well except if it is work related then it's hot as hell!

I think about what she said about me making her do all these things, I can't understand why being supportive is being seen as pushing her. It hurt me deeply knowing that she hates me! In my head I start to panic, I realise that I may have driven away the most important person to me!

When she said about me being an amazing woman my heart did flips, I actually thought she was going to forgive me what happened, but no Alex has broken me her last statement just killed me.

"All I feel is pain because you don't want me!" this tears through my soul in a way I never thought something could. I want to try and explain that I do want her… hold up what? Realisation dawns on me that yeah maybe I do want her but it's me that doesn't know how I want her?

Alex turns away from me and I am grateful that she has because I can feel myself begin to crumble and I don't want her to see me weak! She has seen me as the tough bitch copper that I am known to be and not the emotional wreck I feel that I have become in the last five minutes. When Alex has disappeared out of sight I pull my phone out of my pocket. My initial thought was to ring Miranda and get her to help me come to terms with what is going on, but instead I call my boss.

"Hey boss, listen I have to go off shift for a couple of hours. I will be available if you need me; it's just something I have to do." I explain without going into too much detail. The chief is pretty understanding. I don't take sick days and I am always willing to stick around after my shift ends.

I hang up and put the phone away. I head back to my car and drive away from Alex. I end up by the ocean. It's the place I go to when I just need to get away from everything either there or the bar, but I don't want to go to the bar I want a clear head and I know if I go there then one I will get drunk and secondly I will let Miranda cloud my feelings again. I need to think on my own. Think about what I want, I mean what I really want, how I can start to make things right with Alex. I need to make things right with Alex. She is the first person I have let this close in years. If I didn't have any affection for her then her words wouldn't have bothered me like they have.

I have a walk around and come to some dunes. I look about and no one is there. Only when I feel I am totally alone do I let go. I let the tears fall.

 **This is just a small piece from Maggie's point of view to lead us into the next chapter. It's based on the scene where Maggie lets Guardian escape when her colleagues are coming to arrest him.**

I got called back to work after I had been at the dunes for about an hour. They had leads on Guardian; I knew what I had to do.

I sped back into National City sirens squealing, tires smoking as I rounded the last corner.

"Oh great Danvers is there!" I say to myself as I get out the car. I pull out my weapon and scan the area.

I hear the sound of something hitting metal and I run towards that area. I hear footsteps behind me and I know Alex is there. She is always nearby when we are at a scene together. It's almost like she is trying to keep me safe without even knowing she is doing it.

I turn to make sure it is her and no one else and I am relieved when I see her look at me and not look angry.

I hear groans coming from behind a car and the Guardian stands up.

"Freeze!" I say to him. He does as I say but I find him looking towards Alex. She wasn't lying when she said him earlier. I thought she might just be saying that to throw me off.

I look hard towards him to try and see his eyes. I hear the sirens of my colleagues getting closer. It suddenly dawns on me that Guardian is human. That is why Alex is so hell bent on protecting him.

I lower my gun; I tell Alex that he better go. He looks towards me and gives a slight tip of the head and then he is gone.

Alex gives me a small smile; maybe this was my thing to start our road back to something. I vow not to give up until she knows how sorry I am.

A/N so I am working hard through the chapters, I am taking my time because I am trying to get the wording on the big scenes right so my poor phone is taking the knock as I am spending all my free time on YouTube watching all the different parts over and over. The next chapter is going to be a biggie you should know which one it is ha-ha. Thank you for the views and reviews spread the word about this fic and I so cannot wait to get to the Valentines episode. But just a pre warning that from now there maybe episodes or scenes missing but do not worry they are the ones that I feel are harder to write because there is not much in them. 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

MAGGIE

I could hear them all inside her apartment. I had been walking in the stairwell for a few minutes before I came to realise I had to do this. I had to make things right between us by whatever means possible. Even if that meant I let Alex go for her to come back when she was ready.

I didn't realise that I had been stood outside the door rooted to the spot for a while. I wanted to knock on the door but I didn't want to interrupt the get together going on in the apartment!

Taking a deep breath I finally knock on the door. I hear Danvers in the distance saying that she would get it. She let out a little laugh at what someone said. I heard the door being unlocked. I knew that I couldn't run now. I had to lay it all on the line.

"Hey erm…. What are you erm…. What are you doing here?" Alex asked the smile leaving her face once she saw me. My insides fell I wanted to leave so bad right then.

"I really need to erm talk to you, and if you just give me two minutes of your time, I promise to be out of your hair!" I start, I watch Alex looking for a response. A smile an eye roll anything. She isn't giving anything away before she speaks.

"Two minutes!" She just says simply.

I close my eyes for a tiny second to figure out what to say before I take another deep breath.

"I heard everything you said. I get it! And if you never want to speak to me again I'll respect that and I'll disappear. But I don't meet many people that I care about and I care about you… A lot! You have become really important to me and erm and I hope one day you and I can be um friends. Because, I don't want to imagine my life without you in it!" I say gently and sincerely. I meant every word that I just said. I just stood waiting for Alex to respond.

I see the hardness in her eyes begin to soften as she walked towards her door. I feel my heart sink, 'She doesn't want me around anymore!' I think to myself. The at the last minute she turns

"Pool tomorrow night?" she says simply as I see the Alex before all this happen begin to reappear and the breath I had been holding release.

"I wouldn't miss it!" I smile to her as she turns back and goes into her apartment. As I walk out of the building my smile is so big!

'At least this is a step in the right direction!' I think to myself as I get on my bike and make my way home.

ALEX

Seeing Maggie stood at my door was a shock, not an unpleasant one though. I just couldn't get my head around how she knew where I lived? She wanted to tell me something I could tell by how nervous she was, I had to put my game face on because I didn't want her to see how messed up my emotions were after I blasted her earlier today.

Maggie shifted around a bit as she spoke. Her voice was quiet so I knew this was hard for her, she was opening up to me in a way I had never seen her do before. I never thought I would see this side of Maggie, I have always seen her as this hard as nails detective who doesn't talk about herself or how she feels.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it!" Was basically all I heard of the talk. My heart jumped. My head jumped. 'Maybe she does want me?' I think to myself. I wait for her to talk some more and when she doesn't I move deliberately back towards the apartment door. When I turn round Maggie looks defeated, I couldn't help myself I just wanted us back to how we were before all this.

"Pool tomorrow night?!" I say, the smile that starts to form on Maggie is amazing.

"I wouldn't miss it!" She says beaming at me.

I turn to go back into the Apartment and I swear I hear Maggie jump up or it could just have been my overactive mind at that point.

I make my way back to where I was sat at the island and I pick up my drink. I hear Kara come up around me.

"How was that?" she already knew what was said but she wouldn't admit it.

"Ahh spy much!? It was good. We are just going to be friends!" I reply letting out a sigh. I knew that I just had to get over these deep feelings and then that would be true.

"OK!" Kara replied simply as she pulled me into one of her I know what you mean hugs.

The pool game the next day.

Maggie had spent the whole day checking her phone waiting for Alex to text or call to let her know about their arrangements for pool. She was starting to feel that it was just said in the moment last night and Alex had a change of heart.

Alex picked up her phone for what had to be the hundredth time. How the hell was she going to word this? She had never been as nervous about anything as she had been right now. She knew she had to keep it light and with a little distance else she knew she would just end up felling more for Maggie than what the detective was willing to give.

"Just send her a time to meet you and stop stalling!" J'onn laughed at the woman he had considered his daughter for so long.

Alex jumped, forgetting that her boss had psychic powers.

"It's just pool." She spluttered out/

"Yes, so just text a time and get on with training Vazquez!" The Green Martian laughed.

 **Hey, meet me at the bar at 7, don't be late! A**

Alex looked over the message a few times before tapping send. No going back now.

"Danvers, we need you in the lab!" Called her lab tech.

Putting her phone away all thoughts of the text disappearing.

Maggie's phone vibrated in her pocket and she smiled to herself. She should have known better than to doubt Alex, she always came through. She then frowned because she couldn't do anything because she was in her bar breaking up a brawl between Miranda and Mon El.

"If the pair of you don't calm down soon I will throw both your sorry asses into the back of the car and you can take a ride with me to the station!" Maggie shouted.

"She is nothing but a parasite. She has been bragging today about how she was feeding off Alex's emotions but leaving the despair because she has been feeding off some cop too who Alex likes." Mon El raged.

"Is this true?" Maggie looked to the empath.

"Yes, whilst I tried my best to feed of the others here I find human emotions so much tastier!" She snorted at the detective.

Maggie saw red, so Miranda was the reason that Alex hadn't backed down at all recently.

She grabbed the alien and put the cuffs on her.

"I'm going to take you somewhere that you can't use your powers." Maggie said angrily and feeling hurt.

"Oh Maggie it has been such fun knowing how you really feel, it has been like a banquet feeding on you. It's just a shame you stopped coming here the last few days." Miranda said quietly.

Maggie virtually dragged the alien to her car. She had thought that she was being a friend and someone that she could learn to trust; now she slammed her walls up.

"That's the last time you will feed off me ever! But in all honesty I don't care about me I just care about the fact that you used me to get at Alex. How could you do that?"

"Maggie I am drawn to high emotions and the way you kept describing Alex to me it was like a drug. So you have no one to blame but yourself!"

Maggie cursed herself, they had got to her car so Maggie put Miranda in the back and took out her phone. She read Alex's text and smiled. She then scrolled to Alex's name and called her.

"Danvers I am on my way in with an alien empath. She needs to be kept segregated and away from humans." She said into the phone.

"Oh so you are speaking now?" Miranda cooed.

"Shut up and stay quiet!" Maggie said as she put her phone away and moved towards the D.E.O headquarters to hand over the alien.

Alex had to leave the base before Maggie got there; she had to go deal with a situation with Supergirl. Maggie was met by J'Onn.

"Hello Detective, so this is the alien that Danvers briefed me on before she left?" He asked.

"Yes, Miranda here is an empath. She has been feeding illegally off humans, not gaining permission or authorisation from you." Maggie explained.

"Thank you, I will take it from here. If I need anything I will call you." J'Onn said.

"Yes Sir, thank you!" Maggie replied before making her exit. She looked at her watch she had just over an hour to get to the bar. She hated rushing but she wasn't going to disappoint Alex anymore.

Alex got to the bar just before seven. She locked up her bike and put her helmet away. She smoothed down her hair and clothes and took a deep breath. She opened the door and saw that Maggie was at the pool table setting up the balls. Two beers were on the side.

Maggie looked up and saw Alex watching her.

"Hey Danvers I hope you don't mind but I got you a beer already?" Maggie asked her smile lighting up the whole place.

"No not at all." Alex replied her own smile forming. "So what are the stakes tonight?"

"Well Danvers I thought that we could warm up with our usual bet of twenty. Then seeing how things go maybe work up to dinner?" Maggie said playfully, she wanted to keep tonight light none of the heaviness of the last week or so. Maggie notices that Alex has a look of fear about her for a split second before the smile comes again and she goes to speak.

"How about we just see how it goes for a couple of games. No pressure because we both know I am going to whoop your ass!" And with that the old Danvers was back.

At some point in the night Maggie was stood by the pool table whilst Alex had gone to the bar, Maggie felt so happy; she knew things were going to be alright. She had Alex back in her life. She felt that things were moving on how they should.

"Hey Sawyer you want a shot with your beer this time?" Alex called over.

Maggie nodded, she truly appreciated Alex. It had taken this to make her realise that.

Alex came back over to her and put the drinks down.

"So how much do you owe me now Sawyer?" Alex asked cheekily.

"Hey that's no fair; you keep saying you do the science every time you take a shot! How am I supposed to better that?" Maggie mock pouted.

"I err I should go!" Alex announced suddenly. This confused Maggie as they were getting on so well up until then.

"Danvers what is it?" Maggie says thinking she had done something wrong.

"It's OK I just think I have had too much to drink!" Alex said, she did stagger a little but Maggie wouldn't have any of it, but she decided to leave it for now. She had just sorted things out so she didn't want to mess it up so soon.

A/N I hope you enjoyed my little take on the pool night. So the next few chapters are based around 2x08 and there are bound to be some more add ones and maybe a stand-alone chapter too.

Thank you all once again for all the views and reviews and I will keep posting as much as I can between work and my other fics. 3


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Maggie had been in the warehouse a while, she was fighting some alien with Supergirl. She couldn't tell if Alex was there with her men it was just so chaotic.

Maggie took her eye off the game for just one second and then she suddenly felt a debilitating pain in her right shoulder. She went down hard.

'No it can't end like this!' she thought as she heard Supergirl in the distance.

"MAGGIE!" She had come to her side.

Maggie was struggling to stay with it.

"Just….. Just get the bastard*" She whispered out.

"He's gone!" someone said in the distance before Maggie blacked out. She came in and out of consciousness she had no idea what was going on. She felt weightless.

'I don't want to die yet!' she thought as she blacked out again.

Supergirl landed in the DEO headquarters and rushed Maggie straight to Alex. Alex was beside herself with worry. She took Maggie's top off and assessed the wound. She gave Maggie pain relief and a mild sedative and began to clean the wound.

"You best pull through this Sawyer!" Alex said under her breath in the hope it would stop her breaking down.

Maggie started to come back to. Alex breathed an audible sigh of relief. Alex went to work on patching Maggie up.

ALEX

My nerves were shot. After coming out to my mom and then Maggie being brought in barely alive I'm surprised I wasn't having a heart attack with all the stress. So when Maggie came to and looked at me I let out the breath I didn't realise I had been holding.

"Ow!" Maggie said softly. She looked so vulnerable just lying there.

"Sorry you OK?" I ask her thinking I had hurt her more than she was already hurt.

"Yeah I'm OK I err I'm just a little nervous you're not very good at this!" Maggie joked I hoped.

"Oh well….. Clearly the drugs have kicked in because you…. are…..done!" I reply emphasising the done part for dramatic effect.

"Thank you!" Maggie says, she is still clearly in pain but she smiles at me and I feel my resolve softening. I was so going to kick her ass for letting herself get injured!

"No thank you!" I say before I changed my mind and give her what for.

"What for?" She asks confused.

"Well I told my mom!?" I admit not stopping the smile from forming.

"You did? How did she take it?" Maggie asks genuinely wanting to know, my heart soars at being able to share this stuff with her again.

"Better than me (nervous laugh) No when you erm when you first suggested I was gay I err I denied it and then I thought it was just about you. I mean how could I not like you. But I think deep down I think I still wasn't comfortable and that this was my new normal. But it is my new normal. And I am happy it is! Because I err I finally get me! And now I realise it wasn't about you it was about me living my life! So thank you!" I just had to say it. I may not have had another chance to if her injury had gone the other way and I had lost her today. Maggie looked at me with so much tenderness.

"Anytime!" She simply said. Her mind was thinking over something but I didn't want to push anything.

MAGGIE

I just sat and watched Alex all the time she was talking to me and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was speaking as if she had been out for years not just a few weeks. She was so eloquent about how she felt and what this meant. I couldn't believe how strong she really was and how resilient. I was wrong about Danvers. I know that I like her, a hell of a lot and hearing her talk like this made me like her so much more.

There was a beauty about her I had never noticed before. A calmness that I had missed. It made me start to reassess my own way of thinking, if Alex could be so mature and with it after such a short amount of time then, then I could be the same or at least change my way of thinking.

Yes I had been hurt badly before and that made me put hundred feet high walls up. I didn't want Alex to feel like she had to be with me because I was the one she came out to. I knew when she said about liking me it was real it wasn't just a thing. I wanted to protect her from me. I was apparently a sociopath and didn't want to end up hurting her like all my other relationships. But I knew in that moment I had to try something. I had to try for Alex, I could miss out on the best thing that could possibly happen to me.

Maybe it was the thought of me nearly dying and not experiencing something that I wanted, and yes I wanted Alex. I have always wanted her! God I am so out of my depth here. I try and get off the bench I'm on but Alex gently pushes me down.

"Let the sedative wear off some more first. I don't want you ending back here because you bust your stitches walking into something because you were foggy headed!" Alex jokes.

"I have never felt more clear headed than I do now!" I reply.

Alex watches me for a minute. She is normally quite good at reading me but she looks puzzled. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Let me go get you something to eat and drink, you keep that all down then you can go. Deal?" Alex says with determination. I know I am not going to win this fight.

"Deal!" I say before a yawn takes over my body. My eyes flicker closed and I sleep.

When I wake up I am at home in my apartment. I am lying on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket. I adjust to my settings and see a note on the counter. I get up slowly and go to read it.

 **Sawyer,**

 **I hope you don't mind but I got Supergirl to drop you off at home, you were pretty out of it.**

 **Give me a call when you're up and about.**

 **Speak to you soon**

 **A x**

I could only think of how sweet it was for her to be thinking about me when I had quite literally been a bit of a bitch to her before a few days. Cold and unfeeling you could say.

I knew what I had to do so I grabbed my keys and left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Alex had been home an hour or so. Enough time to have a shower and put her pyjama's on. She had kept checking her phone to see if Maggie had called or text. She had been worried about her. She should have woken up by now. She poured herself a drink of whiskey before sitting herself at the table. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She had brought her gun home with her today after the Alien escaped earlier. She wanted protection.

She grabbed the gun off the chair an d went to look through the spy hole. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Maggie stood there holding what looked like a pizza. She put the gun down on the shelf and opened the door.

MAGGIE

I didn't think Danvers was in when I first knocked on the door. It took forever for me to hear any noise. Then finally the door opened. My nerves were shot! The smile I received when it did open was well worth the wait.

"Hey! Hungry?" I ask, I don't move waiting to be invited in.

"Yes. Come in please. Ignore the pyjama's!" Alex says shyly as she blushes. I know I should have called but then I wouldn't have had the pleasure of seeing all this.

"Oh no they're cute!" I giggle at just how cute she does look standing there. I feel like a love-struck teenager.

"You're eh…. It's late? You got a case or something? Oh God I could really use a good old fashioned murder right now!" She says as she checks the pizza out.

"No, you know, I err I didn't come here for work. (Deep breath) I just really needed to see you and talk to you!" I am faltering. But I know I have to do this. There is no running away now! I almost backed out on my way over.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asks with concern as she moves around her place.

"Erm um here's the thing. I nearly died!" I begin and the nerves come screaming back.

"Yeah, I know! I would not have let that happen!" Alex says earnestly I trusted her words. I really think she would have done everything it would have taken to keep me alive.

"I know that, but um but it got me thinking that I ….. I was so stupid I ….. I thought and I guess I was kind of right that you came out for me, and that scared me. Um but um life is too short and we should be who we are and we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss and I really just um ….. I just wanna kiss you!" I am glad that I have finally taken my leap to tell Alex how I feel. I don't give her a chance to respond. I take her face gently in my hands and I kiss her. I had wanted to kiss her for so long. It felt right. She pulled away and I looked at her with confusion.

"So you're saying you like me? That's what I got!" Alex asks me a little sheepishly. I feel my heart swell.

"Of course, you're not going to go crazy on me now are you?" I joke.

Alex looks at me and I feel myself getting in deeper. She reaches up and pushes a few strands of hair behind me ear. I struggle to contain a shiver.

"Probably! Yeah!" Alex jokes back.

Then Alex takes my face n her hands and kisses me back. Then I realise never have I wanted something so much. I nearly lost it because I couldn't face things.

ALEX

Maggie is kissing me! That's all my heart and head could process in this moment. I didn't want to but I had to pull away. I had to get confirmation that she was serious about this, I couldn't cope with being rejected again.

When she asked me if I was going to go crazy on her I was a bit confused but she laughed so I knew she wasn't serious so I got my own back and said yes. All I could think was that she likes me. I touch her face and move a few strands of hair away and then I look into Maggie's eyes and see that there is so much feeling there, I pull her to me and I kiss her. My heart swimming with all these emotions. The thing I have wanted more than anything.

After a few minutes Maggie breaks the kiss.

"As much as I am enjoying kissing you Danvers, my stomach is telling me I need food!" Maggie smiles at me.

I pull a sad face, but my stomach growls in response and we both laugh, my face going red.

"Maggie, whatever you want to do is fine with me!" I say softly.

"Let's eat and then talk. We really need to talk." Maggie says as she grabs a piece of pizza and goes to sit on the sofa.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I ask as I follow her with my own slice of pizza and our beers.

"You… I want to talk about you?" Maggie says as she takes the beers out my hand and sets them down on the table.

"You know everything about me though! What more do you want to know?" I ask a little confused.

"I know all about the DEO Danvers, I know nothing of Alex!" Maggie says softly taking hold of my free hand and interlocking our fingers.

"There is not much to know, I am just me." I reply hating that the spotlight was on me.

I sit trying to think of what I can tell her and my mind keeps going back to kissing her.

We sit and talk for hours about everything and nothing, neither of us realising just how late it had gotten. Maggie stifles a yawn.

"You should go and sleep!" I say non committedly. I didn't want her to go and I wake up and it had all been a dream.

!I don't wanna!" Maggie whines, we had ended up cuddling into each other on the sofa. Neither of us wanted to move. I felt safe with her in my arms.

"Danvers?" Maggie turned to look at me, her face deadly serious.

"What's up Maggie?" I ask thinking I had said or done something wrong.

"Can you call me a cab please! I need to take these painkillers you gave me! My shoulder is agony!" She says and lets out a little laugh.

"Let me ….. Oh wait scrap that, I will order a cab!" I say. "You know you could always stay here? You can take the bed and I will have the sofa!" I suggest.

"Danvers as much as I would love to say yes, I want to do things right. I want to take things slow. There will be plenty of times when I will stay over but right now is not the time. It's too soon!" Maggie explains "Besides when I stay here or you stay at mine I want the first time to be memorable." Maggie smiles sweetly as she says this before pulling me in for another kiss.

"Well…" I start to say as I try to pull away from the kiss but Maggie pulls me back in. our mouths moving together. Her lips gently coaxing mine open, our tongues cautiously exploring the others mouth. I let out a little moan and I have to pull away.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked, we are both out of breath.

"Nothing… It's perfect. It's just I don't know how long I will be able to control myself when you kiss me like that!" I say blushing profusely.

"You're too sweet!" Maggie says as my phone rings to let us know the taxi is waiting.

"Call me tomorrow Alex!" Maggie says as she leaves the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Alex opened her door looking tired and dishevelled.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Kara said all too brightly for the early hour of the morning.

"Well if you hadn't of banged on the door the way you did I would be getting my third hour of sleep." She replies, a smile starting to form on her lips.

"OK? Why did you only go to bed at 5am? Now that smile is telling me something good happened?" Kara didn't miss anything when it came to Alex.

"Let me shower then I will fill you in!" Alex teased as she made her way to the bathroom.

Kara was surprised to see her sister so happy when the last few weeks she had been on a downward spiral after Maggie rejected her and yesterday she had blamed herself for Maggie's injury.

"You know I have supersonic hearing so you could tell me whilst you shower!" Kara called out getting impatient. She wanted to know what had caused the change in Alex.

"No Kara, just let me try and wake up a bit! This is too good to say through a wall. So stop spying on me and make coffee!" Alex replied with a laugh.

Kara did a jokey salute and went about making their drinks. She heard Alex's phone ping with a message.

"Hey Alex your phone went off!" Kara called out.

"OK be out in a minute!" She replied.

"So will see you in ten then?" Laughed Kara. The good mood was surprisingly infectious.

"Shut up! I'm just dressing!" Alex moaned but still laughing.

'How will Kara take this? She wanted to hurt Maggie when she rejected me! Do I really tell her or just leave names out!' Alex thought to herself. She then decided that what the hell it was her life and if she wanted to be with Maggie then she would be with Maggie!

Alex brushed the hair out of her face and made her way into the lounge to sit with Kara.

"So are you going to tell me what has made you all chipper or do I have to put Titanic on to make you blub and tell me!" Kara teased.

"Oh God no! Please anything but Titanic today!" Alex squealed.

"Seriously though Alex I have never seen you this happy in such a long time. Don't hide away from it." Kara said taking her sisters hand in her own.

"Kara, I am happy. Let me tell you everything before you say anything please. If you interrupt I may not be able to finish!" Alex pleaded.

Kara nodded her reply and Alex continued.

"Well you know you flew Maggie back to her place and left that note for her to call me. Well she kind of did. Except instead of calling me on the phone she called round to see me here….." Kara's mouth opened but she slammed it shut again. "She brought food and drink round. She said that we needed to talk, me like a fool thought she meant about work so I start babbling on about old fashioned murder…. Not good I know…. She stops me and she lets me know it is a serious talk. So I listen. She was so nervous. She told me she had been thinking and she had been scared when I come out because she thought it was all about her. Which it kind of was, then she….. Then she said we should kiss the girls we want to kiss… then she….." Alex was beaming she didn't need to finish the sentence.

"OH MY GOD she kissed you didn't she?" Squealed Kara taking Alex into a bear hug.

"OK breathing an issue!" Alex gasped.

"Oh sorry, so how was it? Did you swoon? Did she stay the night is that why you didn't go to bed til 5 am?" Kara fired at her sister.

"It was magical Kara, everything I had imagined it would be like then some more. I was shocked at first then I joked that she had said that she liked me. Then Maggie asked if I was going to go crazy on her and I teased her by saying yes. Then … I ….. I kissed her. We were up most the night talking. Kara we just spoke about anything. Nothing was forced or we felt we had to speak. We ended up cuddled together on the sofa, she kissed me before she left and I swear my knees were giving way under me. She is just so gentle, so passionate." Alex sighs.

"So your feelings never went away for her despite what happened before last night?" Kara asks with a big smile.

"No I just learnt how to mask them when she was around me. In a way and this may sound horrible I am glad she got injured. I think if that hadn't of happened we would still be dancing around each other, not able to really admit how we really felt. She also told me that she has liked me since the day she first met me when I put her in her place at the crime scene we were both at." Alex said honestly.

"I am so happy for you Alex. How does it feel to be in love?" Kara teased.

Alex grabbed the cushion and flung it towards Kara but Kara used her super speed to dodge it.

"Hey that's cheating!" Alex scolded her.

"Are you going to check your phone it could have been Maggie checking in with you?" Kara says making kissing noises.

"Get lost!" Alex laughs as she goes to get her phone.

 **Morning beautiful,**

 **I hope you are alright. Got to go have my arm checked at work today to see if I can still work. Will call you after to let you know how things go and maybe we could meet up tonight? Thank you so much for last night.**

 **Maggie.**

Alex's smile told Kara everything she needed to know. Without saying a word she pulled her sister into a hug.

"Hey Kara let me reply before you squeeze the life out of me!" Alex wriggled out of the hold.

"Be sure to tell her that I will be giving her the sister talk!" Kara said as she poked her tongue out.

"You will not. I have only just got her and I am not going to let you scare her off with your threats." Alex said sternly.

"Yeah but my Kara threats won't be anything like my Supergirl threats!" Kara pouted.

Alex took no notice she was writing her reply to Maggie.

 **Hey**

 **Just to pre warn you I have told Kara about us. I just couldn't not tell her. We tell each other everything. Also hope it goes well for you. Tonight is a yes so just let me know where and when? Oh and by the way Kara is going to give you the 'sister' talk when she sees you next lol.**

 **Alex x**

Alex sent the message before looking at it and thinking maybe it had been too much putting the kiss at the end, she didn't want to scare Maggie off too soon. The phone pinging made her jump.

 **I will come to yours after this. I will have to take a day anyway so we can just chill if you want, go out for food later in the evening. Tell Kara I said bring it on ha-ha**

Alex smiled; she knew things were going to be ok. She just had to get rid of Kara now so she could get ready.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

A/N as a thank you for over a thousand views in a week this is an extra little chapter that I have done. You will probably recognise a line in the middle; I wanted to add a bit from the start of episode 9 when Kara and Alex spoke and Kara told Alex to go be with her girlfriend. So keep your eyes peeled. Also this is more about how Maggie is feeling the day after the talk and kiss. But no seriously guys thank you so much for all the love and support for this story. To everyone who has posted a review much love to you. To everyone who keeps reading thank you so much please share the story around. I want to hit 2,000 before 8am GMT Wednesday hahaha. Anyway enough of the gabbing let's get on with the story 3

Maggie was just coming out of the doctor's office when her phone vibrated.

 **Maggie I am so sorry! I have been called in to wrap up all the paperwork from yesterday! The fugitive has been caught. Be Safe! Call me**

Maggie smiled not only because Alex was messaging her but because she had never believed all the hype about being so happy you could burst. But here she was having that exact feeling.

Maggie tapped out of messages and scrolled her way to Alex's name.

DANVERS she stood looking at it for a moment, she was thinking should she change it too Alex or should she put something else after the name? She couldn't decide so she thought she would let Alex decide for her. Tapping the screen Maggie put the phone to her ear waiting for it to be answered.

"Danvers you know how to disappoint a girl on the first date!" Maggie said deadpan.

"Maggie I'm so sorry! It's Hank he is busting my balls because I left yesterday without doing any paperwork. I was so worried about you!" Alex replied apologetically.

"Well I for one am glad you left when you did yesterday, else we may not be where we are now!" Maggie said smiling into the phone.

"You really know how to scare someone!" Maggie heard the large sigh of relief escape Alex.

"Danvers you text me telling me to call you or did you forget already?" Maggie teased.

"Yes I did! And no I didn't to you last reply! I wanted you to call me so I could have your voice brighten up my day, plus to ask you to pick me up at 1pm. Supergirl flew me into work this morning you see. Plus she is in with Hank having her debriefing and I don't really want to get the death stare again!" Alex giggled.

"You are too cute Danvers and it's a good thing I like you because how awkward would it have been if I had said no?" Maggie asked teasingly. She could hear Alex pout on the other end of the phone.

"Why would you say no to me? And to answer that you haven't said no so it isn't awkward at all!"

"So Danvers how would you liked to be picked up? Bike or car?"

"Well Maggie as much as I would love to see you in your leathers. You have to let your shoulder heal. So be safe and drive your car!"

"Danvers, you don't have to protect me you know?" Maggie said softly not wanting to upset the other woman.

"I know and I am not protecting you, I am advising you as your treating doctor that you should drive your car!"

Maggie wasn't used to having someone look out for her. She had spent so long looking out for herself and protecting herself she had forgotten how nice it felt.

"So is it back to yours or mine after?"

"Do you mind if we go back to mine? We can talk, eat, drink, kiss…" Alex drifted off mid-sentence.

"Kissing sounds good right about now! But Danvers you need to go do your work else all you will be doing later is ordering take out to your lab!" Maggie laughed as she imagined them using the jars as glasses and the scalpels as cutlery.

"Hey I'm not that bad I don't think. Only had to do that once!" Alex sulked playfully.

"Danvers go do your thing! I will call when I'm outside!"

"Maggie?"

"Yeah Danvers?"

"I just wanted to say thank you….. For taking a chance on me!"

"Danvers you have definitely gone soft on me. Plus it should be me thanking you, for letting me back in after everything. I am a very lucky woman!"

"Yes you are Maggie as am I. now stop talking and let me go!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"See you soon Maggie!"

"Always!" Maggie then ended the call. She was that preoccupied with talking to Alex she had found her way to her car. She was smiling like a fool but she didn't care. She took a moment to look at her watch. It was 10.30am she had 2 hours before she had to be on her way to get Alex. She decided to go home and have a shower.

Just as she got in the car her phone rang. The Bluetooth in the vehicle kicking in and picking up the call.

"Oh yes Maggie. I also wanted to say that you are amazing! I better go I am getting the death glare from Hank and he seems pissed today!" Alex quickly hung up.

"You really are something Danvers!" Maggie said to herself as she started the car and made her way home.

The drive back to her apartment had been relatively quick. Not much traffic around for a city this size. She parked up in her spot and made her way up to the second floor.

Opening her front door Maggie pulled out her gun as her windows flew open. She lowered it when she saw Supergirl stood in her lounge.

"Damn Supergirl I nearly emptied my weapon at you!" Maggie exclaimed getting control of her breathing again.

"Sorry Maggie, I just came to check you were alright!"

"Alex said you were in with Hank this morning?" Maggie asked confused.

"Yeah I was. I finished about five minutes ago. Like I said I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you were really out of it when I flew you home. You kept saying that you had to talk to her?"

"Erm yeah, that is all sorted. I am good thanks for asking. Would you like a drink or something?" Maggie said changing the subject so she didn't have to explain further.

"Do you have any chips? I get so hungry after flying." Supergirl said.

Maggie went to her cupboards and looked. "I don't have chips but I have popcorn?"

"I also wanted you to know that Alex and I work very closely together, she was really upset yesterday with you being injured and all that, so I am kind of checking on you for Alex. She worries you see!" Supergirl was trying to explain the real reason she was here and failing miserably.

"Well you can tell Alex I am fine and I will pick her up at 13:00hrs as requested. The most important thing you need to tell her is that we need to pick up where we left off. She will know what I mean!" Maggie said. She recognised the smile that came across Supergirls face but she couldn't place it.

The excited squeal that came from Supergirl made Maggie laugh and sigh at the same time; it made her think of Alex also.

"I will go and tell her right now! She will be so happy that everything is alright!" Supergirl said as she made her way to the window. She suddenly stopped and turned to face Maggie. "Treat her right. She is so much more than what you see." She said tenderly but with fierceness in her eyes.

Maggie was shocked at that statement and it got her thinking.

'Is Alex holding back with me, is she too scared to go all in? Does she think I will hurt her again?' All these kept going round her head until she got in the shower. She had covered her wound with some band aids so it wouldn't get wet.

Maggie's mind went to the previous night, she had seen the scared newly out, fragile and delicate woman Alex was start to change into something more. Yes when it came to her work she was the baddest badass of them all which Maggie found confusing. She would ask Alex why she put everything into her work and not into herself. She never thought of herself enough always of others. Maggie got out of the shower and dried herself before putting on a grey pair of pants and a white button down shirt on. The pants were tight fitting where the touched. They were her favourite pair. The shirt was just one of many that she owned. Taking a look at her watch she saw that it was 12.15 she had to be with Alex soon so she put her shoes on and picked her keys up and left the apartment. She went to her car and opened the boot. She checked that she had her bag in there. It was in the corner where it always sat.

Maggie drove listening to music, she usually liked to drive in silence unless someone else was in the car with her, but today she had felt the need to have music. She arrived at the DEO at 12.55 she took her phone out of her pocket and text Alex.

 **Danvers, I'm outside waiting don't make me wait too long ;)**

The reply was almost instant.

 **Well I have been told to go be with my girlfriend! So will be out in 10. Just getting changed x**

Maggie smiled Alex had just referred to her as her girlfriend and it felt good, she replied.

 **So I am your girlfriend now? Who said you should be with me? Was it Supergirl she came to see me earlier. Did she tell you what I said?**

Maggie felt nervous and excited to get the reply.

 **Well wait for me to come down and you will find out ;) x**

Maggie laughed and put her phone away in the glove compartment. After a few minutes she saw Alex come out of the large building to her right.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?" Maggie said affectionately.

"Better now you're here!" Alex replied leaning in for a kiss.

Maggie moved towards her girlfriend and pressed their lips together.

"I have wanted to do that since I woke up this morning!" She smiled as she finally pulled away.

"Well maybe we will pick up where we left off?" Alex winked at the woman sat next to her.

"Danvers you are going to be the death of me!" Maggie giggled as she st\arted the car and drove them back to Alex's apartment.

They drove in a comfortable silence the music playing quietly in the background. Alex had yawned a couple of times but she had explained to Maggie that Kara had woken her after 3 hours sleep and it was kind of catching up on her now.

"If you want to go straight to sleep I can go home?" Maggie said being diplomatic.

"No Maggie I want to spend time with you. just because I am tired doesn't mean I want to go to sleep!" Alex had said quite forcefully.

"Alright if you're sure Danvers. I won't argue with you!" Maggie conceded.

What movie do you fancy waching Maggie, I thought we could have a movie evening and order in. not because I can't cook it's just I don't want to be away from you for too long!"

Maggie felt her heart melt a little more at the shy admission from Alex.

"Listen I will watch almost anything. I do love my horror movies though!" Maggie replied.

"Means you can hold me to stop me feeling scared!" Alex said absentmindedly.

Maggie smiled, she was liking the way that Alex was thinking. Not that she really needed an excuse to hold Alex but watching a horror was a good a reason as any.

"So Danvers have you seen the Saw Movies?" Maggie asked.

"Is that the one with the big doll that kills everyone?" Alex asked in return.

"No that is Child's Play. No Saw is where they have to get out of various situations that are booby trapped." Maggie explained.

"No I haven't seen them!" Alex responded.

"You are in for a treat then Danvers. You want to eat before or after?" Maggie said enthusiastically.

Alex never replied, she was looking at Maggie's hand. She was having an internal debate as to whether she should hold it or not. Maggie answered her question by taking her hand.

"See just do what you want. Do not dwell on it." Maggie smiled and kissed the hand she now held.

Alex blushed but she felt Goosebumps forming.

They drove into the parking garage below Alex's apartment block. Alex pointed Maggie to the far corner where her bike was sitting. They got out and made their way up to Alex's. once inside Alex took her coat off and then took Maggie's and hung them up.

"Listen go explore I will just put something a bit more comfortable on. Drinks are in the fridge. Menu's for takeout are in the drawer next to the sink. I will be a few minutes." Alex said making her way to the bathroom.

Maggie looked around the apartment it was a large studio. The bathroom was boxed off in the northwest corner. The bedroom area was as you faced north. The kitchen area was the east side of the apartment and the remainder was the living area. Maggie went to the fridge and got herself a beer and then got one out for Alex. She didn't open Alex's as she didn't know just how long she would be. In her experience a few minutes could mean up to an hour.

Maggie then went to the drawer and took out a couple of menus. One for Chinese the other for pizza. She put the pizza one back as they had pizza yesterday.

"Hey Alex is it alright if I use you landline to call for food? I left my phone in my glovebox!" Maggie called out.

"Yeah sure go for it!" Alex said just before the door opened and she came out in some lounge pants and a baggy tee shirt. Even dressed down Maggie couldn't stop herself from staring. She couldn't believe just how beautiful her girlfriend was and she nearly missed out on this because of her own hang-ups.

"You ok there Maggie?" Alex asked when Maggie didn't respond the first time.

"Oh yeah, was just thinking how amazing you look!" She said making Alex blush.

Alex leaned towards Maggie and took her face gently in her hands.

"You know I have also been wanting to do this all day!" Before she dipped her head down and captured Maggie's lips in a searing kiss. Nothing hidden all nerves and expectations laid out in that one kiss.

Maggie pulled Alex down next to her on the sofa so it was bit more comfortable. Not breaking the kiss. Alex still had one hand gently caressing Maggie's face whilst the other hand made its way down to the small of her back.

They broke apart when breathing started to become an issue. Maggie looked at Alex and smiled.

"Hey you!" She cooed.

"Hey!" Alex replied. She leant into Maggie and rested her head on the other woman's shoulder. The thought of food and movies gone, they sat like that for a while before Maggie had to adjust her position. Alex lay down with her head on Maggie's lap, Maggie played absently with her hair. Before long Alex had fallen asleep. Maggie let her stay like that for a while, she picked up the remote and put the news on, nothing was happening so she just switched the volume down and had it on in the background.

It was starting to get late and Alex was in a deep sleep. Maggie felt horrible having to wake the peaceful woman on her lap but she was starting to feel tired herself.

"Alex, Alex wake up! It's time to go to bed!" Maggie whispered as she gently shock her girlfriend.

"No don't want to. I want to stay here!" The sleepy Alex replied.

"I need to get going Alex." Maggie said.

Alex gripped onto Maggie tighter. "No please don't go. Stay with me, just sleep please!"

"Danvers!" Maggie couldn't say no to the adorable looking woman.

Helping Alex up the steps to her bed, Maggie went to go to the sofa where she had decided she would sleep.

"No stay here with me!" Alex said pointing at the queen sized bed she had.

"Are you sure Alex?" Maggie asked softly. Alex nodded and got under the covers. Maggie went to the other side of the bed, got undressed and got in herself. Once she had got comfortable she felt the bed dip behind her and an arm snake round her waist. They both fell to sleep quickly melting into each other.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support you have shown the story and as my way of saying thank you I am going to continue. So the next two chapters will be based on episode 9. Then I know that Sanvers never really had a major part in 10 and 11 so I will condense that into one chapter. Episode 12 will be 2 different chapters; this is because I want to use Alex's POV for one entire chapter as it was quite a big episode for her in many ways. For those who have watched it will know what I mean ha-ha. So by then we will be up to chapter 15 and well yes THE EPISODE! That will be over 3 chapters as I have so much that I can put into this. So this is the next 4 episodes and how it will be coming to you in my story. Plus if you are wondering why I chose the Title DON'T GO it will become evident in this chapter and the next.

Chapter Ten

Maggie woke up with limbs draped all over her. It took her a moment to adjust to the situation. Alex's deep breathing tickled at her neck. She felt comfortable, actually better than comfortable she felt like she had come home. Smiling to herself Maggie let herself melt into the sleepy embrace.

"I can feel you smiling!" Alex whispered sleepily into Maggie's neck.

"Really? Am I that obvious?" She replied her smile getting wider.

"It is such a bright smile it lit up the room and woke me!" Alex teased

"So how about I do something else to wake you up?" Maggie asked as she turned to face the other woman. 'God she looks beautiful when sleepy!" Maggie thought just before she gently kissed the woman in her arms.

"Argh no I have morning breath!" Alex protested.

Maggie continued to kiss her, the kiss deepening as Alex finally surrendered to her. After a few minutes Alex broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go and erm….." She said getting embarrassed.

"It's OK!" Maggie reassured her. Her smile a little lopsided and her dimples full on show. All she could think was that she had a girlfriend who even after a few days together she adored. She watched as Alex delicately got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She then got up herself and looked for a top she could put on. Finding one in Alex's drawer, she put it on before making her way to the kitchen.

ALEX

I could smell coffee as I came out of the bathroom. I had needed to use the toilet but also took the time to brush my teeth. I looked over towards the kitchen and I saw her stood there making coffee in my shirt. I could feel my heart swell.

"You're wearing my t-shirt?" I say, the smile becoming bigger on my face.

"Yeah! Is that OK?" Maggie says, her smile matching my own.

"That's amazing! I mean like you're in my apartment and it's morning and you slept in my apartment and now you're wearing my t-shirt and making coffee and….. I can't believe this is happening and everything coming out of my mouth is very cliché!" I had to stop because I knew I was just babbling, but I just felt elated. I had finally found a reason to be happy.

"It's called being happy. Get used to it Danvers." Maggie said with a little giggle before kissing me.

"I think I am getting…. Getting used to it….." I admit tentatively.

Maggie looks away still smiling I notice it's towards the clock. I internally groan because I do not want to leave this little bubble we are in at the moment.

"Damn we're late for work!" She says but without the urgency to actually leave for work.

"I don't care if I never go to work again….." Maggie laughs because we both know I am married to the job! "I mean can't we just quit and just stay here in this apartment forever!" I joke moving back towards the bedroom.

Maggie starts moving towards me.

"I don't know about forever but maybe we can just settle for the morning?" She replies laughing.

I continue to move backwards.

"We could call in sick?" I say.

Maggie slightly raised her eyebrow which I found extremely sexy.

"Maybe she replied.

I do a couple of fake coughs as Maggie gets closer to me.

"I've got the black lung!" I giggle.

Maggie laughs at the ridiculous thing I just said.

"Black lung?" She questions before she reaches me and starts to tickle me. I squeal and try to escape but she is definitely stronger than she looks.

Maggie finally let go of Alex and Alex darted under the covers. Maggie followed her and they began kissing again. Slow soft kisses turning more heated the longer it went on. Alex pulled the other woman tight against her, she knew she was ready and she felt the desire building in her. She cautiously put her hands under Maggie's well her t-shirt. Letting out a slight gasp at the softness of the other woman's skin. Maggie pulled away and looked in Alex's eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked seeking permission to continue.

Alex nodded she wanted nothing more than to be with Maggie in every way.

Maggie kissed her again, this time there was more urgency to it. Alex responded. She gently took the end of the shirt and pulled it over Maggie's head, breaking the kiss. She sat for a moment just taking in the glorious figure before her.

"Wow!" Was all that Alex could manage to say.

Maggie seemed to go a little shy. It was like she wasn't used to getting such honest compliments.

A phone ringing disturbed the moment. Maggie checked her clothes and it wasn't hers she suddenly remembered it was still in the glove compartment in her car.

"Danvers!" Alex said as she answered her phone.

"When did this happen?"

"You should have called me yesterday not waited until today!" She shouted at whichever agent was giving her the news. "I will be there in 30!" She snapped as she hung up the call.

"I'm sorry Maggie we have a missing person and they think it's Alien related. I have to go in!"

"Danvers doesn't go!" Maggie pleads but she knows she is fighting a losing battle.

"I really don't want to! I'm hoping that it is just Kara making a mountain out of a molehill and I will be finished in no time!"

"I hate your job sometimes!" Maggie muttered under her breath.

"You're not the only one!" Alex sighed as she went to get dressed.

MAGGIE

Maggie sighed as she hung up her phone again. Alex had been gone for hours and she hadn't even replied to a text of the many she had sent. The bullpen was empty at the precinct so she grabbed her keys and decided to go and see what was stopping Alex from replying to her.

Lots of things were going round in Maggie's head, what if Alex has been injured and she can't get to her phone? No that was stupid because Alex was badass and virtually never got hurt. She might have left her phone in her saddle bag on her bike? Nope she had it stuck to her like glue? She just kept dismissing every thought that she was having.

She pulled up outside the DEO and took her pass out the glove compartment. Showing the guard on the door she was allowed entrance. She found her way to the control centre and she spotted Alex looking deep in conversation with the man from the bar, Winn? She couldn't remember the name. Alex spotted her and made her way over. Maggie could sense that there was something quite serious going on.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Alex asks me as we meet.

"Well you weren't returning my texts or calls I was worried!" I reply because I was worried about her even more so seeing her look so distressed.

"I….. I ….. I've been busy. I'm sorry!" She stutters out.

"Is this a bad time?" I ask, I want to help her but I know she won't let me.

"Yeah it is um kind of ….. Supergirls missing!" She blurts out.

"Well if anyone can find her it's you!" I say reassuring her the best I can. I was surprised at her reaction.

"I knew…. I knew this was going to happen!" Alex spat out. I was shocked.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused as hell.

"I was happy for like five minutes!" I can tell she is angry at herself and blames herself for this incident.

"What?" I ask trying to get her to elaborate; I don't really want to know the answer because I have a bad feeling at what will be said.

"I'm sorry this….. This is a mistake and I'm sorry… you have, you have to go! I'm sorry I can't…" She says and I just stand there in shock.

I feel my heart breaking in two; did she just split with me when we have only just got together? Is there more going on between her and Supergirl than she has been letting on. Is that what the cryptic message from Supergirl was about? I didn't want to stay and find out. I needed to get out of there because I was ready to start crying.

"OK! I got it! See you around Danvers!" I turn to leave. I hope against all odds that she follows me out and tells me not to go but she doesn't. As I turn the corner I look back and I see her crying, that broke my heart even more. I run back to my car and just sit in the driver's seat and let the flood gates open. I don't even know how long I have been sat there when I hear a gentle knock on the window. It's agent Vazquez.

"She is just upset, just let her cool down!" She says to me when I open the window. I cannot form a reply. I just know I have to get away from this place right now.

I find myself driving along the highway out of the city. I keep thinking of all the anger Alex was directing at herself and it finally dawns on me. She never gets angry like that except when Kara is involved. I think to when Supergirl came to my apartment and the happy squeals and the smiles.

KARA DANVERS IS SUPERGIRL! It all made perfect sense to me now. I wanted to go back and tell Alex I knew but my ego wouldn't let me. I turned the car round and made my way back to my apartment. I wasn't going back to work today.

I sat relaxing listening to music it was about 6pm when I received the text from Alex.

 **Can you come over. I really need to explain. I'm sorry x**

I sat looking at the text for ages. I didn't reply straight away. The one person I never thought would hurt me had, she had run when things had gone crazy. But I had to give her a chance to explain if nothing else. Looking again at the text I took a deep breath before I replied.

 **I will be there in an hour!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N This chapter is all Alex's point of view. I was going to split it up between both Maggie and Alex but I wanted to explain some stuff in Alex's voice

I waited patiently for a reply. I knew if she didn't that was it I had ruined things before they had even really begun. Kara was right when she returned from the red sun dimension, she had told me that I should be happy and let happiness in. I had worked so hard to keep her safe I had forgotten myself.

I had always put Kara before myself ever since she came to earth and Dad had asked me to look out for her. Yes sometimes I had hated that she had come into our lives to start with but then it just became instinctive.

Hell it was that instinctive I even took a job where I could continue to look out for her. Never once letting me be happy even when things looked that way I would always be the one to ruin it. With Maggie though, it was different. I knew as soon as I had said those words to her it was wrong!

I had cried when she left. Frustrated at myself, for letting my heart be ruled by my instinctive nature. I wanted to be with Maggie I really did she was the best thing that had happened to me since Dad had gone. I couldn't lose that.

After about ten minutes my phone pinged. Sawyer came up on the screen so I swiped to read her message, I thought it must be alright because she replied, but I also dreaded it because she might be telling me to get lost.

 **I will be there in an hour!**

I sighed in relief that she was even considering to see me. I really did need to explain. If she didn't want to know me after then so be it. I busy myself, I desperately want a strong drink but I know if I drink anything then what's the point in trying to fix things.

I keep looking to the clock the time is dragging by and I have started to pace. I think what if she doesn't come now? What if she thinks I am just not worth the effort anymore? What if I have proved her right about being fresh off the boat? The last thought scares me the most. What if she really doesn't want me anymore?

The knock on the door makes me jump. I know it is her as I told Kara not to disturb me tonight. She wished me luck and told me to call her if I needed her. Whatever happened I knew I wouldn't call her. If it turned out badly I wanted to be alone. If it turned out to the good I wanted the time to start making it up to Maggie.

I check through the spy hole and just confirm that it is her. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Thank you for coming!" I say holding the door open for her.

"I almost didn't! I just, I don't think you're ready for this!" My heart sank, she didn't want me! In that moment I knew that I had to fight for her.

"No, no, no, no, I am, I am, hey I'm ….. I just" I internally scream at myself to pull it together and talk properly, like an adult. "I just kind of went crazy and I, I just like, I just feel like the universe is magically trying to smack me down for being happy!" I know I sound ridiculous but Maggie has turned round to face me, it's then I notice her eyes are red. It broke my heart to see her looking so sad too.

"That's it? You got to give me more than that!" I am relieved she is giving me a chance to explain properly. I try again hoping I don't mess up.

"I have always felt responsible like weight of the world responsible, and my parents always relied on me to watch over my sister, so the few times that I ever really did anything for myself it ended badly and then Supergirl went missing and I, I just blew a gasket!"

"Because Supergirl's your sister?" Maggie interjected. I was shocked that she come out with it, that she had even guessed it.

"What are you on about?" I try and cover up my shock.

"Come on! Look I know you! The only person you get that torn up over is Kara. Plus the glasses don't help!" We both laugh, on my part it was a relieved laugh as I have wanted to tell her for so long about Kara.

"I always said that! It was kind of ridiculous. I'm glad that you know because I don't want there to be any secrets!" My voice starts to fail me. I'm not sure what is happening between us, Maggie isn't giving anything away. I can feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Bad stuff happens! In our line of work it happens all the time! How do I know you're not going to run next time it does!" Maggie asks, I can see the tears in her eyes. I can see that she if fighting to stay in control, she is having her own emotional battle.

"I won't… I'm sorry…. I just I want to be happy with you!" I say as sincerely as I can through falling tears.

"You get one Alex!" She uses my first name as if to reiterate the point. By this time we are both crying and we are in a tight embrace.

"Understood….. Thank you!" I feel so relieved and thankful that Maggie has forgiven me. I know that it must have taken some soul searching for her to do so. I remember our talks and when she has spoken about her exs she has always said that they have never gotten a second chance. So I sob harder so thankful for this amazing and beautiful woman in my life. We stood like this for a few moments before I took her hand and led her over towards the sofa. I didn't want her to think that there was some ulterior motive for her coming to my place.

We sat down and I gently pulled Maggie to me so her head was resting on my shoulder.

"I really am sorry Maggie. I promise this won't happen again!" I try to explain.

"Stop talking and just kiss me already!" Maggie says quietly.

I slowly move forward scared that she might pull away instead she places her hands on my face and gently caresses my cheek before our lips meet. It felt like we were meant for each other because our kisses were instinctive and unforced. I place my hands over Maggie's and just rest them there. She moves her hands and takes mine with hers. We are then holding hands, still kissing but now holding hands. My insides do a flip and I feel Maggie push against me. Our kiss deepening tongues are now exploring the others mouth. Hands are going under shirts. Then this time it's Maggie's phone that rings, forcing us to break apart.

"Sorry Alex, I'm on call tonight. I took it because I kind of went AWOL from work earlier!" She explains before answering the call.

After a couple of minutes she hangs up.

"I have to go, but I will call you later if that's alright with you?" She asks.

"Don't go Maggie. Please!" I beg.

"I so don't want to Danvers but I have to do this. I am already on a warning for going AWOL." Maggie genuinely looks sad to be going so I couldn't be upset for long.

"I wish this afternoon had never happened and I just responded to your texts!" I sigh.

"Speak soon Alex. But text me, keep me smiling!" Maggie said as she made her way out to her shout.

A/N2 sorry it's not a long chapter but I just wanted to get this out there. I actually put myself in Alex's place and visualised the internal dialogue she was having. It got me pretty emotional because I realised that Maggie is opening herself up in so many ways and that is down to Alex. And Alex is learning to trust someone completely which is new to her. Especially when that someone is from outside of the usual circle of friends. Also I got my episodes wrong in the last chapter. The next chapter will be all scenes from episode 10 in one. Chapter 13 and 14 will be based on episode 11 and chapter 15 is episode 12 then 16, 17 and 18 will be episode 13.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

Alex and Maggie have not been spending that much time together the last week or so with working opposite shifts from one another. Alex is coming towards the end of a particularly long shift; she receives a call out to National City Jail. An inmate has escaped. Maggie calls her personally to get her to come.

"Danvers I have a case here I think you will want to be a part of!" Maggie says huskily down the phone.

"Mmhm and what makes you think that?" Alex teases back, the smile evident in her voice.

"Well for one you get to see me! And two it's the kind of case you need to protect me from the press!" Maggie said almost shyly. They were still holding back a little from each other after the Kara incident. Maggie sighed into the phone.

Alex knew exactly what Maggie was doing so she decided to tease Maggie.

"Well I am seeing you tonight so I don't want to ruin the anticipation…. Also Maggie Sawyer scared of something. Now I know you just want to see me." Alex couldn't continue as the laughter overtook her.

"Erm Danvers I am still here you know! For the record I am scared of the press! They twist your words until it is nothing but lies!" Maggie finally gave in. maybe Alex didn't want to see her?

"Turn around!" Alex ordered Maggie.

Maggie did as she was told to see Alex standing there with her beautiful smile. She was in her smart field clothes. Looking like the FBI officer she sometimes used in her covers.

"Hey!" Maggie grinned at the taller woman.

"Hey you!" Alex replied in a small voice before returning back to business.

ALEX

Seeing Maggie's face when I told her to turn around was just priceless. She hates being kept waiting for an answer. Little did she know but the DEO already knew about Livewire escaping. It was almost as if J'onn knew she was going to do it.

Maggie's smile melted her insides from the kick ass agent she was to horny teenager mode in Nano seconds.

"Livewire!" I sigh looking around the evidence that Maggie had laid out in the cell.

"I got to be honest I freaking loved Leslie Willis' radio show before she went nuts!" Maggie fangirls.

"Never tell Kara that! Livewire is kind of her nemesis!" I inform Maggie before I hear the aforementioned sister in the background.

"Freedom of the press buddy!" I hear Kara say as she tries to be polite to get into our crime scene. I knew she would as soon as she heard.

"How long do you think they can hold her off for?" Maggie asks me inviting me for a challenge that I know I will win. She doesn't know Kara half as well as me.

"I would give it about 5 seconds!" I say confidently.

"10 at least! She's way too polite!" Maggie scoffs at me. I decide to make this interesting.

"You want to bet?" I ask with the smallest hint of knowing.

"If I'm right you have to try Vegan Ice Cream!" Maggie laughs not taking the bet too seriously. I hate the thought of vegan ice cream though.

"That's just disgusting! If I win my place tonight." I counter. We have spent so little time together recently I want her to stay. I don't care about the fact we haven't slept together yet. It hasn't been important. I just want her with me. I put my fingers up and start to count down from 5.

"OK, I'm not going to be nice now! I need to get into this cell… I'm going…. OK….. I'm going….. Sorry!" Kara's voice gets closer until she is in the cell my last digit counted down to make it five seconds.

"Well Chez Danvers it is!" Maggie relents. And I grin like the cat that got the cream quite literally.

"I'm sorry! Kara Danvers! Catco Magazine!" Kara offers towards Maggie. I haven't told her that Maggie knows yet so she is keeping everything on the level.

"I tried to stop her… She's so strong!" The Jail Guard says as he rubs his shoulder.

"It's OK she's with us!" Maggie says surprising both I and Kara.

"Sorry! How did this happen!" Kara says with a slightly strangled voice. I can't begin to imagine how she feels right now. But the fear is evident in her eyes.

"It looks like an inmate named Lisa Gold and a thug disguised as a guard helped her out!" Maggie began to explain.

"Or she kidnapped them!" Kara wasn't listening to Maggie much at all. Just hearing bits and pieces.

"Look until we know for sure what happened lets stick to the facts! It's very well staged and very well thought out!" Maggie says. She is trying to support Kara but she doesn't want to know. I just see in the tensed up movement of Kara's body.

"We all know Livewire is not someone thoughts!" I say to Kara to elicit a response from her.

"Oh no she's mostly the kill first electrocute after. She's probably already killed that inmate and guard." Kara says accusingly. She is pacing around looking between Maggie and me.

"Kara I know Livewire's a sore spot for you, but just get a grip!" I say firmly to her. She kind of gets the meaning behind the firmness.

"Get a eh? I don't know what you're talking about!" Kara fiddles nervously with her glasses. "We have to find her before she hurts someone!" She begins again.

"Livewire!" I sigh towards Maggie. She gives me the smallest of understanding nods before I follow Kara out of the cell.

MAGGIE

I begin to understand more what Alex meant when she said to me about being weight of the world responsible. She just felt she had to keep Kara grounded and not let her feeling rule over her. I could see how frustrated Kara was getting the longer she spent in the cell. Also I lost that damn bet with Alex. I was determined to get her to try vegan ice cream. Not because I was being nasty or anything. I just stumbled upon it one time and I loved it. I was sure she would too. It would be so much better than the tubs she devoured with Kara on sisters night. I thought that was so cute that they still did the little things together still.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out and look at the screen.

 **Sorry, she was getting too much was best to leave x**

 **Its cool Danvers don't worry.**

 **Well I do worry you know. I worry about you X**

 **I worry about you too. I would be heartless if I didn't its part of being in a relationship**

 **Kissing you is the best part** **x**

I giggle at the last message. I then put my phone away. We need to get on the case of Livewire. If she is as dangerous as Kara thinks she is then everyone is at risk.

Alex calls Maggie to let her know how her search is going.

"Sawyer?" Maggie says as she answers the phone.

"Hey it's Alex. You got a minute?" Alex asks.

"For you Danvers Anytime!"

"I should just tell you to sit down. This will shock you!" Alex teases.

"C'mon Danvers don't leave me hanging!" Maggie laughs.

"Supergirl is with Livewire now somewhere in the city. She has switched off her comms unit. I think something big is going to go down!" Alex says hesitantly.

"Nah not with Supergirl/Kara. She is too nice!" Maggie says calmly which seems to calm Alex down a bit.

"You think so?" She asks the detective.

"I will wager a bet that Supergirl will let Livewire go!" Maggie says confidently.

Alex scoffs in the background. "We are talking about the same person in the cell earlier!"

"I have a feeling something good is going to come out of this!" Maggie says.

"OK you're on same bet as before?! Alex asks.

"Yes except it is now Vegan Ice Cream at my place!" Maggie says making the stakes higher.

"OK you're on!" Alex says before she puts the phone down.

Maggie chuckles to herself. She just had a feeling everything would turn out good. She couldn't explain why she felt like this she just did.

Maggie called into the DEO on her way home. Alex had text her to come in for the breakdown of the case. They were stood on the gangway over the control centre. Supergirl was with them.

"So she's just out there Free?" I ask to both Danvers sisters.

"As a bird!" Kara answers.

"Why did you let her go?" Alex asks her sister softly.

"Livewire could have killed me but she didn't. There's still some good in her, and if she comes looking for trouble she'll get it. But maybe she will come looking for help!" Kara gets distracted by something. "Excuse me!" She says as she leaves. I look over at a confused Alex.

"So she let Livewire go eh?" I say in a celebratory way.

"Mmhm!" Alex replies knowing what is going to come next. Her face already screwing up in mock disgust.

"And that means Vegan Ice Cream and my place tonight!" I say with a laugh at the faces she pulls

"I should never have taken that bet…. Gross!" She pushes gently into me as we stand and look around. I love the fact I feel so happy here with the woman I am falling for and friends I never imagined I would have.

A/N I know it's not that long and I am sorry. But I also wanted to end this chapter with some happiness after Monday's episode. Also the next couple of chapters will take a bit of time to write as there is a lot of free writing in them without using the episode's script. So bear with me and I will post as soon as I am done. 3


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

ALEX

I walk in with Maggie and I see Kara talking to Mon'El it looks very intense. I hold back a moment and turn to face my girlfriend.

"Danvers I have just seen my colleague who got the tickets for us, so yeah just give me a minute to buy him a beer?" Maggie said a little too shiftily for Alex's liking but she didn't care she was going to see The Bare Naked Ladies. She had loved them forever!

I walked over to Kara I could tell the conversation was coming to an end and I needed to talk with Kara myself. I knew she would hate me after this but I wanted to do this with Maggie and it's not like I was totally avoiding her. Now I was just rambling to myself in my head.

We spoke a little about Kara's chat with Mon'El and how she had only just realised that he liked her more than she liked him. I felt bad for him. He was trying to make himself a better person for her.

"OK now onto more important things. Earth Birthday!" Kara announced a little too happily and I began to feel like crap before I had even said anything.

"Yes!" I reply hoping she hadn't noticed the look of dread that had come over my features.

"Thirteen years since I crashed here on earth….. So I know we always do cupcakes but I was thinking that we should go all out…. For lucky number thirteen… and I always wanted to try country line dancing… so I made a reservation at a club and if we get there before seven they teach us all these tutorials and the dances….. Oh and I should just call them and make sure that we can wear cowboy boots!" Kara spoke quickly and excitedly like she just had to blurt out a big secret. She had blocked me from speaking when I tried to during this.

"Err well about Earth Birthday….. I know that we celebrate every year… and you know, I mean the thing is that err erm … Maggie surprised me with concert tickets to The Bare Naked Ladies tonight….." I explained as quickly and as nervously as I could. I always got nervous when I felt like I was letting Kara down and the expression she was giving me right now made me feel even worse.

"Oh!" She replied simply.

"And I'm… She knows that I have loved them since college….. And it would be our first concert together…. And so I thought….. You know….. I was maybe…. If there's….. If you think maybe we could celebrate another night?" I absolutely sucked at being subtle sometimes!

"Oh My God you are not going to believe this! One of the guys at the precinct is working security at the venue tonight and he was able to upgrade out tickets to VIP! Boom!" Maggie came running over the massive smile and enthusiasm making me smile with her, even though I wanted to look sorry for Kara.

"Oh My God, that's amazing….. That's great….. That's great!" I had to check myself. I could see Kara looking sadder than before.

"Everything OK?" Maggie asked. She must have sensed or noticed me tone down my excitement.

"Sounds like you two are going to have a lot of fun tonight!" Kara said I could see straight away that the smile she was giving us was fake.

"Are you sure?" I asked I didn't want to just cut and run and leave her if she wasn't happy.

"Goo….. Go have fun!" Kara basically shooed us away.

"OK….. Ok…. Let's….." I couldn't finish my sentence as I let myself feel excited again.

I still had the feeling that Kara hadn't been honest with me when she had told us to go but she had told us to go and I went with that.

MAGGIE

Alex literally drags me from the bar in her excitement. Yeah I am excited too but wow she was like a teenager going on a date for the first time. I couldn't hide my smile from her. She just knew exactly how to make me grin like the Cheshire cat.

We get back to the apartment in record time. I open the door and find that Alex has left it unlocked again. I turn and look at her thinking something is wrong.

"It's ok Maggie, I left it open. Just in case you wanted to meet me here. But I have something for you!" Alex smiles at me. I can tell there is something going on by the little twinkle in her eyes.

"Alex, you don't need to give me anything at all. I have you that's all I need!" I say sincerely.

I see a blush start to colour Alex's cheeks and she turns towards me with that little smile she has just before she bites her bottom lip, when she does that I lose all ability to talk and find myself just staring at her mouth.

"Maggie, I want you to have this! You should be able to come and go as you please and I want you to be able to stay even if I am not here." Alex rambles before she hands me two keys. Shocked is such an understatement to what I feel at this point. I knew things were starting to come together for us. We had that blip e few weeks ago but this was the last thing I expected, but I wasn't going to refuse. I much preferred Alex's place to my own. I'm sure she preferred it too because we always seemed to end up here. Alex had possibly only been to my place a couple of times.

"It's also my way of saying I'm not going anywhere….." Alex continued but I had to stop her talking and rambling so I kissed her.

"Well that….." Alex started before I cut her off again.

"Stop talking and kiss me!" I say huskily to her and she obliges.

After what felt like hours we finally come apart. I look at my watch.

"We best get ready we have to leave in an hour!" I say but I notice Alex looking sad.

"We can continue this when we get home….. Now go shower and get ready!" I tell her. She smiles a little at me before making her way to the bathroom.

After a short while both Alex and I had our showers and I came from the bathroom after drying my hair. I went to the fridge the excitement beginning to bust out of me now.

"And the last time I saw them I think I was in college!" I said as I got out and opened a beer for me and Alex.

Alex looked like a rabbit caught in headlights before she spoke. She had been away in her thoughts.

"What? Oh I err I don't remember!" She replies with a small smile.

"Oh you know for a super fan you're not that excited!" I say as I take a drink from my beer.

"No I am I promise!" Alex replies but I know she is thinking about anything else but the concert.

"Really? Because I have seen your face when you defeat a blood thirsty alien. I know what excited Alexandra Danvers looks like and this isn't quite it!" I say in a jokey way as I don't want her to feel bad.

"No this is perfect, all of it…. It's just Kara. I think I hurt her feelings that's all… I'm sorry…. I "Alex tries to explain to me.

I just want her to talk to me tell me everything that's wrong. Then I change tact.

"I don't want you to be sorry, I just want you to have fun, and right now something is eating at you!" I explain smiling softly at the woman opposite me.

"No, no. I am just distracted so now I'm going to forget about it for the rest of the evening I promise!" Alex says starting to move towards me.

"You know the days of you pushing down your feelings are officially over. So go, go talk to your sister!" I tell her. She looks at me in shock.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah I'll meet you there?" I say and the next thing I know Alex kisses me.

"You are the best!" She says flashing her big smile at me. I know then that I am lost to her, I am lost to love. Seeing her that happy is the best thing in the world.

I watch as Alex leaves to go and see Kara and I find myself thinking about how things have developed between Alex and I. I still have to pinch myself sometimes to make sure that it is real. I still beat myself up sometimes about how stupid I was to almost lose her. I know that almost getting killed opened my eyes and when Alex and I spoke after and she spoke so beautifully I knew then that was it. I knew that Alex was The One!

I have never been one to be big or open with my feelings but I feel my whole perspective being pulled in other directions and this is because no matter what Alex wants me to be open and honest with her like she has been to me. I will but I need to get my feelings under control and not be too rash. I don't want to scare her away. I have skeletons in my closet just like she probably has, but I know mine could destroy us as a couple and I don't think I could deal with that.

A/N so a bit of intrigue at the end oooooooo. The next chapter is going to be a soppy one big style lol


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

A/N While this doesn't strictly follow the path of the episode. I just wanted to put my oath of the episode. i wn spin on it and I hope you enjoy.

ALEX

It is chaos in the DEO. There is a white Martian loose in the building. We are on lock down and I am meant to be on my way to meet Maggie at the concert now. My phone is locked away in my locker so I can't even message her to tell her what's going on. She is going to be so pissed at me I know it.

At least I made peace with Kara which is what I came to do. I still think she is pissed at me for wanting to spend time with Maggie. It's like we are growing apart a bit. I hate that thought because Kara and I have always been so close and shared everything. Then I realise that I am twenty eight years old and I have not got a live outside of work until now. I am the happiest I have ever been and yes that is down to Detective Maggie Sawyer.

Just thinking about her makes me smile. I must look so goofy to others when I just break out. Right now I cannot afford to think about Maggie. I need to concentrate on finding the alien and putting it down for good.

"Agent Danvers status update!" J'onn asks through the ear piece.

"Nothing so far sir. I am just making my way to the hold…" I stop when I see Winn in what looks like a cocoon.

"Sir I have found Winn. He is in corridor 7b but the holding cells. I am continuing my mission!" I say and I see a slight movement out of the corner of my eye.

I spin round and come face to face with Winn/White Martian.

"I thought you would never come looking for him!" He snarls at me as I get in a position to attack.

"Well you have under estimated me then haven't you?" I respond. I go to attack but I am suddenly in a vice like grip and he pounces on me.

"Get off me!" I shout trying to get out of his grasp.

It is useless I am wriggling around in the hope that he lets go but he just grips me tighter. I feel myself falling. I couldn't tell you if it was falling onto the ground or falling unconscious. All I know is that everything just went black. Everything disappeared.

My head feels heavy like it's been pushed onto something and is being kept there. I can't move. I try and speak but nothing comes out. I think I'm dead but then I hear Maggie's voice somewhere. It's calling me back.

I remember thinking about Kara, she was sad. I had said something to her. But how could I when I was here? I am so confused. I know I am thinking stuff then it goes blank. It's like memories and thoughts are just disappearing.

I concentrate on Maggie; I know that she is one thing that I know I can think about with ease. I think about how when she smiles her full smile and her dimples show I fall all the more in love with her than I already am. How when I am feeling down she tenderly holds me until I have finished crying. How when I gave her the keys to my apartment there was a new spark in her eyes. Something I had never seen in them before. It was mesmerising. I felt as if I could just look into those beautiful brown orbs forever.

I had loved Maggie from the very first kiss we shared. I don't know why I just kissed her that day but I sure am glad I did because I might not be here in this position now. In a meaningful relationship with someone that adores me whom I adore back.

We haven't actually done much in the physical side of the relationship and I thought that might put Maggie off but she just seems to be taking it in her stride, the few times we have started to do things work has got in the way. Maggie must be as frustrated as I am. I find myself thinking about her kisses and how they light my soul in new ways every time. The way she gently places her hands either side of my face before she reaches up and kisses me is so magical. To me it's like she is making sure that I am real. That I am there.

I love how understanding she is when it does come to anything to do with Kara. How she admitted to me that she knew Kara was Supergirl and how we laughed about it. I don't give her enough praise for how smart she is.

I feel pain in my body. I think I am being beaten by the Martian. I feel some senses start to come back. My eyes flicker open and I see I am in one of the things that Winn is still in. my arms pinned by my side. Again pain shots through me and then as soon as it started it stops. I managed to move my arms enough to get the gun I brought from the other planet. Sweat begins to form as it is so hard to move. I get my finger on the trigger and the cocoon breaks up into pieces and I fall hard onto the floor.

I have to take a minute to let the blood flow to all my limbs before I get Winn down and let him come to at his own pace. I run back to the reactor room where I see the Martian fighting with Kara. Winn enters just after me and I get him to disarm the reactor.

I lock my arms as I move towards the Alien and fire. He goes down. Kara looks over towards me.

"Did I tell anyone how much I love this?" I say cradling the weapon in my hands.

Kara runs towards me and then Winn disarms the reactor with literally 2 seconds to spare.

Kara and I talk; I explain that I could feel she was hurting even though I wasn't there. Kara explains that the Martian psychically connected with me and used my memories to get to her.

I messaged Maggie to tell her what happened. She never replied she just turned up to the DEO instead, the worry evident on her face. I just wanted to hug her so bad. I wanted to tell her that it was her that kept me going. Instead I took her hand smiled at her and then gave her a smile wink.

MAGGIE

I had been waiting by the gates for sges for Danvers to turn up. She didn't so I went in. I left her ticket at the gate waiting. I knew she had stuff to sort out with Kara I only thought it would take half an hour but she had been gone for nearly an hour now.

I hated when she went into work for whatever reason on her day off because then she would be MIA for hours. Something was telling me this was different though. I took my phone out of my pocket and called her up again.

"Hey this is Alex leave a message…" I put the phone down. Straight to answerphone again. That never happens. I then try her DEO issue phone. That just rings out. That is unlike Alex not to answer either of her phones? Has she run again, has she realised that I am not the one for her anymore? I feel bad for even thinking that but it crosses my mind none-the-less.

I feel a headache come on. It's not the usual headache type of pain but it's like Alex is calling out to me. Trying to let me know something. I leave the concert; I know I don't want to be here if Alex isn't. This was all for her because I want to see her smile and be happy.

I return to Alex's apartment hoping that she would be there but she isn't it's empty. I can't help but think that something really bad has happened. I grab my keys off the side and lock up. I make my way over to Catco Magazine headquarters I know that Kara will more than likely be there. I go up to her floor and I spot James. He has his head in a pile of papers looking stressed.

"Hay you know where little Danvers is?" I asked him. He jumps as I speak.

"Err no she went to deal with something a couple of hours ago. Sorry I need to get back to these we print tomorrow you see!" He replied going straight back to his work when he stopped talking.

I leave as I find myself getting more and more worried. I call Alex's phone again. I wait for the beep of the answerphone then speak.

"Hey sweetie, listen I am worried about you. I'm not at the concert now I didn't want to be there without you. I'm going to go back to your apartment and wait for you to call me. Ok. I miss you!" I then put the phone down and went back to Alex's if anything had happened she would at least know where to find me.

I pace up and down the length of the apartment it has been over four hours since she left to go talk to Kara and nothing. Not even a sorry. I need to do something. I need to calm down first. I need to stop thinking the worst. My phone vibrates on the table. I almost fall over the sofa trying to grab it!

 **Hey Babe. Call me am still in the DEO. A x**

I put the phone in my pocket as relief sweeps over me. Relief that Alex is safe and not hurt. Relief that she hasn't run from me. I grab my helmet and make my way out. The last thing I wanted to do was call Alex. I just wanted to see her and old her.

I drove over the speed limit I'm sure but I didn't care I just had to get to the DEO as soon as possible. I think that I got there in record time. I flash my pass at the guard and make my way to the control centre.

Hank directs me to her office. I see her and she looks at me and I see relief wash over her face. I walk up to her. I know no words could ever express how we feel right now. Alex takes my hand and we just stand there in a deep understanding. Knowing what we mean to each other.

A/N OK so a little bit of mush goes a long way. There will be so much more mushiness to come in future chapters. Chapter 17 is the big one for that hehehehehehehehehehehehe anyway much love and respect to everyone who has read and reviewed, you all have a special place in my heart 3


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

It's a few days before Lillian Luther goes on trial. Maggie and Alex are having an evening at home before Maggie foes to do her night shift. Alex is trying to brooch a subject with Maggie. She has been thinking about something for a while now.

"Um Maggie?" Alex asks towards her girlfriend.

"Mmmhmm." Replies the detective, not taking her eyes away from the film.

"Um I have been thinking recently!" Alex started.

"Yeah? What about?" Maggie said.

"I have been thinking about my friends and how I err think I should um come out to them?" Alex stuttered out.

Maggie thought that it was so cute when Alex stuttered when she was trying to explain something she considered important. It was different in work because she was so full of a different kind of confidence.

"Really Danvers?" Maggie asked. She felt so proud of her girlfriend. Maggie had never pressured her to come out to anyone. She thought she would let Alex do it in her own time.

"Yeah, I don't want to hide what we have from my friends. Aside from them you are the most important person in my life. I want them to get to know you. I mean Kara already knows and I really don't know how she has kept this to herself for this long already, and I am starting to ramble!" Alex smiled one of her beautiful big smiles.

"If you are sure that's what you want to do you know I am with you 100 per cent of the way. Plus it means no more sneaking away to kiss you!" Maggie smirked as she leant in to kiss Alex.

Alex pulled away and smiled back at the other woman who gave her a quizzical look.

"That's alright then because you will be there with me when I tell them!" Alex laughed as Maggie's face dropped.

"Um why do you want me there?!" Maggie asked surprised.

"I want you there in case it doesn't go well. I'm probably worrying about nothing, but you make me feel safe!" Alex said as she gently pulled Maggie in for a hug. "When do you have to be in work?"

Maggie looks at her watch. "I should have been there half an hour ago!" She sighed.

Alex pulled Maggie in for a kiss. No urgency in it just enjoyment.

"I hate it when you work nights!" Alex sighed. "I hate you not being here when I go to sleep."

"Look at the up side though Danvers. I will be here when you wake up!" Maggie smiled.

"That is true. Don't forget the keys; I may well still be asleep when you come home." Alex said not thinking about it.

"Home eh? I like the sound of that!" Maggie laughed as she grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"Maggie?" Alex called after her.

"Yeah, Danvers?"

"Be safe OK! Remember to call me later!" Alex said looking at the other woman as if she was taking in every last detail.

"Danvers, you really are going soft on me. I will call you I always do. Just let me know if you are going to bed early or not OK?"

"Will do. Now go so you can get home quicker!" Alex laughed.

It's the night that Alex has asked all her friends to meet her at the bar

"I'm very excited to meet Alex's new mystery man!" Winn says to the group he is sat with.

"Do we know erm what he does for a living?" James asked looking at Kara who had just sat down.

"Cop!" Kara replied simply, not wanting to give too much away.

"Oh!" Exclaimed James.

"No way! Alex Danvers doesn't date somebody who doesn't have a firearm!" Winn enthused. He seemed the most excited out of everyone about this piece of news.

MAGGIE

I was a nervous wreck following Alex into the bar. She whispered that it would be alright when we were about to go in. my heart was in my mouth. They all knew me in my work role but only Kara knew me as Alex's girlfriend. Whilst I was confident in who I am, this was the first time I had been with someone who wanted to come out to everyone with me there and that scared me because what if they couldn't accept me!

"Oh hi guys! Hey you all remember Maggie right?" Alex announced to everyone. It was funny watching the two younger men struggle to identify me as Alex's other half. Then they smiled real genuine smiles and I knew everything would be fine I was worried over nothing.

"Oh hey yeah. Good to see you again!" James said towards me smiling broadly.

"Oh Alex I didn't know. Did you know?" The geeky one, Winn I think he's called said towards Alex's boss.

"Of course I know I'm psychic!" He replied.

Alex looked shocked at this admission from him.

"How come you never said anything?" She asked him a little bewildered.

"It's not for me to say. Good for you Alex!" He said warmly.

"Yeah!" was all Alex could manage to say. I think she was a bit overwhelmed by all the support. I noticed Kara looking over to us and she gave me a little wink. I knew then she was ok.

The bar man Mon'El I think his name is came over with our drinks. I had noticed the way Kara and he looked at each other and I thought it was cute. I had said this to Alex a couple of times and she laughed it off at first and then said that she had started seeing it too and it was way too complicated between them.

"Drinks are here! There you go bubbly club soda for the lady. And for you sir!" He said as he handed everyone their drinks.

"Oh yeah, hi….." Alex said to Mon'El

"Oh hi!" He said a little shocked I don't think he was expecting anyone to really talk to him.

"Oh so I just wanted you to know that Maggie and I are dating!" Alex just came out and told him.

"Oh that was the thing Kara was on about? OK is that like a problem here on earth?" He replied not batting an eye lid.

"Well on earth not everyone supports ladies loving ladies!" Alex explained to him.

"Well on Daxam it's the more the merrier. Drinks for you guys?" He said off the cuff. Both myself and Alex looked at each other.

"Oh yeah please!" Alex said.

"Awesome!" Mon'El replied and went to get us our drinks.

I felt a little out of place whilst everyone else chatted. I noticed that Winn had gone quiet.

"Hey do you play pool?" I asked he looked shocked that I was speaking to him at all.

"Yeah it's….." He stuttered.

"What?" Kara asked smiling at him trying to catch him out.

"It's geometry with sticks. Pool is easy!" He said with over confidence. I knew then I was going to beat him. "Let's go do it!"

We walked over to the table and I started to rack the balls up.

ALEX

Relief is not the right turn of phrase for what I felt in the moment I saw Maggie and Winn go towards the pool table. They had already accepted her long before this, but knowing that they accepted her as my girlfriend meant the world to me. I started to walk towards Maggie but James called me back.

"Alex!" He said loudly.

"Yeah!" I said as I turned around.

James came towards me and pulled me in for a hug. "Congrats!"

"Thanks." Was all I could reply. I just felt so overwhelmed by everything.

"Alex my monies on your girl!" J'Onn said as he moved towards the pool table.

"Oh yeah thanks. Mine too!" I replied just as a ball came flying towards us.

Maggie pointed at Winn as he was leaning over to take another shot.

I laughed and Maggie smiled one of her dimpled smiles at me. I knew then that Maggie was a part of my family, she had met my mom over Skype a couple of time since we got together and she had met her when mom came to the city on her monthly check on me. She never came to check on Kara just me. I always teased her about doing this but I knew I would miss it if she never turned up one time.

I stood to the side of the table watching as Maggie took her shot and potted. I laughed to myself and wondered why she was never that competitive with me, or maybe she was and I just didn't see it because I was more competitive.

I must have been lost in thought because the next thing Maggie is stood with her arms round me as Kara and James started a game.

"You OK?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah, I am. I am happy!" I reply truthfully.

"Well Danvers, it is my mission to make you happy all the time!" Maggie whispered in my ear.

My stomach did summersaults. I took her hand in mine and replied.

"You make me so happy already!"

I really wanted to tell her that I loved her, but my head wouldn't let me telling me it was too soon. It had been a couple of months since we got together. I thought that was a good time.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Maggie asks.

"Oh just how things are all falling into place!" I reply, right now wasn't the time. I knew my heart and my head had to agree when it was.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

A/N ok so here we are at that episode. This is spread out through two chapters so without further ado. Thank you as always for the love and support you are showing this story. The reviews I love getting them. To the regular reviewers much love to the three of you. Anyway I'm rambling let's get on with the show.

Valentine's Day. MAGGIE

I tried to ignore that it was February the fourteenth. To me it was just another day. Alex on the other hand looked as if she wanted to say or do something but didn't know how. At this precise moment she was making my breakfast that she promised me after getting called into work last night again!

"Black coffee, a sesame seed bagel dry, double toasted. Gross!" She said in an almost mocking tone. I say almost because if I didn't know her I would think she was being serious.

"Thanks Danvers, you know me well!" I reply with a hint of a smile. We had kind of fallen into a compatible habit of when one stayed at the others apartment they had breakfast made for them.

"Yeah" Alex replied as she picked up the mail. I noticed her handling the red envelope.

"Oh…. What's that?" I ask even though it's plainly obvious.

Alex's eyes lit up. She became that geeky woman I fell for when we first met.

"It's from my mom… It's kind of silly. She's….. She's always made such a fuss about Valentine's Day. Here I am twenty eight years old, and she still sends me cards!" Alex explains blushing.

"I always wondered who brought these. Let me see this!" I say as I grab the card from her. I look over at Alex and I see her sighing. I continue.

"Daughter, thank you for being who you are. You will always be my star! Oh my God!" I react to the poem.

If it hadn't been from her mom I would have called it tacky and unimaginative, but I could see that Alex had always enjoyed receiving them by her reaction, she giggled nervously and looked embarrassed as I read it out to her.

"I err…I… Yeah, it's kind of cheesy, I mean, Valentine's Day is kind dumb right?" She says faking at hating the idea of Valentine's Day.

I had to put her out of her misery and I explained my reasoning to her.

"The ridiculous notion that you need a manufactured holiday to prove that you care?! It just proves that people are patsies willing to throw away money on cheap chocolate and wilted roses, makes me want to puke! I hate Valentine's Day!"

"Me too!" Alex says but I can see that she is just saying it to make me happy. But I can't give her false hope that I actually do care about the holiday when I don't.

"I knew we were right for each other Danvers!" I say hoping that she would understand the meaning behind the words.

Alex picks up the card and continues to look sadly at it. I go back to reading the papers as if nothing happened. I can feel her watching me after she has put the card away. Maybe she is trying to see if I am going to surprise her.

I get up and make my way to the bathroom.

"I'm heading to the shower. I am due in work because so many people wanted today off. How about tonight we go and shoot some pool?" I ask as I grab my clothes out of the closet.

"Yeah, come here first for food?" Alex replies her smile coming back.

"Always. I will bring the Vegan ice Cream!" I joke and Alex pulls her disgusted face.

I laugh and go and get ready for work. I hear Alex on the phone talking with Kara I presume because I hear her mention an Imp.

ALEX

I hang up the phone to Kara and wait for Maggie to come out the bathroom.

"Hey I'm going to see Kara in a bit. I hope that's alright?" I say. I know it is but I like to ask and let her know.

"Danvers she is your sister you don't have to ask permission. Just go see her. It sounded pretty intense between you both?" She says smiling.

"Yeah she is having man problems. Well I should say problems with 2 men!" I laugh thinking about it.

"Go be with your sister. Just as long as I get to be with you tonight. That is all I ask!" Maggie replies as she kisses me before she leaves.

"6pm don't be late!" I call after her as she closes the door. I go and get ready myself before going to meet Kara at Noonan's. We grab a coffee and talk about this imp whose name I can't say but Kara is saying it as if she has been saying it for years not just a few hours. We leave and make our way back to her apartment.

"I can handle Mxyzptlk, but it's Mon'El who's infuriating. He has some grudge against Imps!" Kara says as she unlocks her door.

"Do you think maybe Mon'El's jealous?" I ask my sister who laughs.

"Uh, no. of Mxyzptlk? No. I mean, that would be crazy." Kara stops as we enter and her apartment is full of roses. "Though Mxy is persistent!" She sighs.

I can't help but look around in awe and admiration for this mystery Imp.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Oh hey! Why don't you take these to Maggie? Maybe she'll enjoy them?" Kara says as she picks up a vase of roses and points them towards me. My heart sinks.

"Oh, um…" I start.

"What's the matter?" Kara asks sensing the hesitation in my voice.

"I need some advice about Valentine's Day!" I say sadly.

"Oh my God! It's your first Valentine's Day with Maggie! That's so exciting! You have to go to Il Palazzo. The Bolognese stuffed Calamari is to die for! I'm sure they're booked, but Ms Grant was a regular, so…." I have to cut her off before she combusts with excitement.

"Yeah…. I don't need a reservation Kara. That's precisely the problem. Um, Maggie hates Valentine's Day!" I finally admit with a heavy heart.

"Well that's… that's kind of a bummer!" Kara says as she clears away roses

"Look I know…. I know it's silly, but after so many Valentine's Day's alone I was just finally excited to be in a relationship where we could celebrate all the cheesy stuff couples celebrate!" I sigh as I lean against the table.

"That's not silly at all. I'm sure Maggie doesn't really hate Valentine's Day?" Kara replied as she opened a bottle of wine.

"She called it a manufactured holiday for patsies!" I say bitterly.

"Ok…..OK so the trimmings aren't her style, but you can celebrate your own way. What kind of stuff does she like?" Kara asks as she pours us both some wine.

"I don't know….. Guns?" I say with a little shrug.

"Anything else?" Kara asks and I think for a moment.

"Well she loves Scotch. You know that's um…And oh, she loves Tiramisu. I mean she could eat it for every meal, literally. It's like her happy food. And she loves Bonsai trees. Which I know is totally random, but I mean, I find it adorable!" I say and I start to feel happy again just thinking about Maggie in this way.

"Well that's good. So why don't you create a tailor made Maggie Valentine's Day? And you can reinvent the holiday for the both of you?" Kara suggests. I mull this over for a moment and I start to feel the start of a plan forming in my mind.

"Yeah, thanks Kara!" I say as I take a drink of the wine.

After another glass of wine I take my leave from Kara. I have a lot of planning to do for tonight. I go to a few shops and pick up supplies and make my way home. I look at my watch and I find I have 3 hours until I expect Maggie back. Setting the table up I go into the bathroom and try on my purchases, soft music playing to get me in the mood.

MAGGIE

I get back to the apartment just after 6 the traffic was bad coming home. I let myself in soft music hits my ears and I spot the table.

"Danvers?" I call out making my way over to the table. I spot some of the things I like on it and I sigh, I notice the little card. I pick it up and read it.

 **Hey pretty lady,**

 **Put down your gun**

 **Pour a shot**

 **Let's have some fun.**

I throw the card down on the table. I feel the anger build in my stomach. I storm over to switch the lights off and pick up the remote for the CD player and turn it off. Alex comes out of the bathroom in her lingerie. Anger taking over me I throw the remote down.

"Hey I was just about to make my entrance, but I can't without the lights and music. Um you're not happy?" She says to me as I stand stock still.

"I told you I hate Valentine's Day! What part of that got lost in translation! I spit out at her. I shouldn't be this angry at her but I can't help it.

"I'm….I'm sorry. I just thought maybe I could change your mind!" Alex looked scared of me.

"I have one peeve Danvers, and that's not being heard!" I say. I see Alex's face drop.

"Ok I'm listening!" She replies after a moment.

"No, forget it! I'm outta here!" I say and go to walk out. Alex grabs me by the arm. I turn round and she is facing me off. Her anger building.

"Hey no! You don't just get to walk out Maggie! This is a relationship! You are the one who told me not to push my feelings down, so now it's your turn!" She spits out at me, I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Y…y…you want to know?" I stutter, I can feel my resolve cracking.

"Yeah!" Alex replies simply.

"Okay, yeah fine! When I told you my parents were supportive of me coming out, I lied!" I finally admit. The hurt on Alex's face pulled at my heart.

"What?" She said shocked.

"I had this friend when I was 14, Elisa Wilkey. We'd hang out in her parent's basement, watching horror flicks, and smoking cigarettes. I … She was the first girl that I knew that I liked in a way that was different. And I … I thought that she liked me too! And so on Valentine's Day, I put a card in her locker declaring my feelings and asking her to the dance, well… she gave that card to her parents. And then they called my parents. And that's how I was outed! And then my dad kicked me out and I had to live with an aunt for three years!" I admitted, I could feel myself losing it emotionally. I was struggling to stop myself from crying.

"Maggie, I'm …. I'm sorry!" Alex said and went to move towards me.

"Yeah, whatever…" I replied I was really struggling to keep it together in front of her.

"but I don't understand. Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Alex asked softly trying to take everything in.

"I didn't want to scare you. Okay! I wanted it to be better for you…. I got to go!" I turned round just before the tears started falling and ran to my car in the parking lot. I sat there for a few minutes trying to compose myself.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket I took it out. Alex's name flashed on the screen. I put it on the seat next to me and drove. I just had to get away. I had just ruined everything!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH intrigue.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

A/N err the end of this chapter might be a bit NSFW but well err I um yeah I kind of got carried away

Alex had spent the night at Kara's she didn't want to be alone and Kara was grateful for the company after telling both Mxy and Mon'El that she needed space.

Alex had left early to go to work, and Kara had gone into the magazine to try and finish her article.

Maggie had been up most the night. She had ignored all Alex's calls and texts. She needed to think but most importantly this morning with a clearer head she needed to apologise to Alex. She sent the first message in the hope that Alex was still speaking to her. When she didn't get a reply she began to worry. Maybe her outburst had driven Alex away.

Picking up her phone again Maggie tried to call. It went straight to answerphone.

"Hey Danvers, call me back you sure know how to make a girl sweat here!" Maggie said nervously into the phone.

Maggie set about cleaning her apartment in the hope that Alex might just come over to check on her.

About an hour later Maggie had got fed up of waiting to hear from Alex so decided to drive out to the DEO to see if she could find her and talk to her there. She was going mad with worry. When they had disagreements before, they would always ring or text each other an hour or so after just to let the other calm down. Maggie had ignored calls and texts all night from Alex.

Maggie got in her car and made her way to see Alex at work. She had to try and make this right. It was because of her hang ups that this had happened.

Turning in to Alex's lab she saw Kara stood there.

"Alex?" Kara said as she tuned round to look at Maggie.

"Hey Kara, Alex around?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"I'm looking for her too. She's not here!" Kara sounded as disappointed as Maggie looked.

"I was hoping I could see her. I need to apologise. I acted like an idiot last night!" Maggie admitted to Kara, but she was sure that Kara knew what had happened.

"Look, I know Valentine's Day might not be happy for you, but it means something to Alex. To spend a romantic holiday with someone she cares about… Maybe you might want to consider making some changes for her? Sorry got to go!" Kara said calmly almost distractedly and it hit a nerve ve with Maggie and she had already started thinking on how she could make this up to her girlfriend. Kara left the lab and Maggie stayed thinking about things. She had to do something special to make up for being such an ass and she had just the idea that would do it for her. It surprised her with how romantic Alex made her feel. She had never been big on romantic gestures but she found that since Alex she had found herself opening up more and more. That was all down to the beautiful amazing woman she was in love with.

Leaving the DEO Maggie started to make some calls.

Alex returned home her phone was dead and she just wanted to check to see if Maggie had called or if she was at the apartment waiting for her. She had missed her, yeah she was still a bit miffed about what happened the previous night but she couldn't stay angry. Whilst she knew she didn't need protecting she had begun to understand why Maggie had lied about her own experiences. Maybe she wouldn't have admitted how she really felt if she had known how Maggie had been treated for fear of the same thing happening to her.

She unlocked her front door. Walks in and notices a gift on the table.

"Maggie?!" Alex calls out hoping that the detective would walk out and just take her in her arms. But no there was no reply so Alex put her keys down and made her way over to the table.

Alex took another look at the gift and saw the card, picking it up she read what was written.

 **Put this on.**

 **311 N. Orchard Street**

 **8pm**

Alex smiled to herself as she looked to the gift. Slowly she opened it and saw that there was a beautiful red dress inside. She couldn't stop the smile from forming. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 5pm she had plenty of time to get ready.

Taking her phone out her bag she put it on charge whilst she went to use the house phone to call Kara. There was no answer so Alex left a message.

"Hey Kara, just to let you know Maggie has surprised me tonight. Try not to call. Will let you know how things go whether we end up fighting again or not!" Alex then hung up and went to go and get ready.

MAGGIE

I had just put the finishing touches to the room at the hotel I had booked for me and Alex when she walked in. she look amazing it took my breath away.

"Wow! You're breath-taking!" I say to her as she walks over to me. The smile on my face beaming.

Alex looked a little confused trying to take everything in.

"Maggie, what is all this?" Alex asked as she got closer to me.

"It's your belated Valentine's Day Prom!" I explain as I put the wrist corsage on her.

Alex continues to walk around taking everything in she looked bewildered.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I was too busy nursing my old wounds and I forgot to look at the gorgeous woman in front of me and consider her feelings. You deserve all of this as a girl, the pomp and the fuss, and you deserve an amazing romance with the woman who is absolutely crazy about you!" I can't stop smiling. Alex just looks so beautiful stood there in front of me.

"But don't you hate all of this?" Alex asks, it's almost like she is scared it is all a big joke.

"Alex, you're the one woman that could make me like Valentine 's Day!" I move closer to her and gently place my hands either side of her face and gently kiss her.

"May I have this dance?" I ask her when we part.

"Yeah… yes!" She replies as we coming together and gently start moving to the music.

We dance in silence for a while, kissing each other every now and then. I open the champagne and I turn to Alex.

"I have never been very good at the hearts and flowers thing, but since I found you I have found that I am opening up to it a lot more. I never realised that a relationship was about give and take and you give me back just as much if not more than what I give you. I know that I am probably not making much sense, I will admit I didn't think you would come after last night and I wouldn't have blamed you. I was horrible…"

"Maggie you don't have to do this!" Alex said.

"No I do Alex. I need to do this now before I bottle out. You are the most important person in my life and the thought that I might have lost you because of something so stupid and petty killed me. You make me a better person. You make me want to be more. You are beautiful, gentle, and fierce and you are the woman I am in love with. So I want to thank you for letting me into your life, and letting me know what love feels like!" I could feel myself well up and I turned my head away.

Alex gently brought me to look at her. She had tears streaming down her face. I was scared for a moment before she leant down and kissed me. I know in that moment that she loved me back. She didn't have to tell me. She didn't have to say a word I just knew in that one little action.

"Err I also have to tell you that I spoke to J'Onn and you won't be getting any call outs tonight. So we have the whole night to ourselves. We can do whatever you want to do." I explained, her eyes widening in surprise that I had organised all this for her.

"I just want to be with you!" She whispered at me, my heart fluttered as she put her forehead against mine and we started to dance some more. My head was swimming, this was all so perfect and it had worked out better than I expected.

ALEX

I was shocked when Maggie told me she loved me. I wasn't expecting it, I actually thought I would be the first one to say it and say it way too soon. It was perfect how it come about too. She told how I was making her a better person. She didn't have to do all of this but it was perfect I don't think I could have done any better and I was a hopeless romantic sometimes.

We had been in our own little prom for an hour or so. I took Maggie's hand and we wen and sat down on the chaise lounge that was in our hall.

"So is there anything more planned for tonight?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Well I have booked us a suite here for the night, I know that it can get busy at yours sometimes and I just hate the noisy traffic outside mine. So I thought come somewhere quiet to have a romantic night together!" Maggie replied playing with my fingers. I wasn't sure if I was shaking or not.

"Mm mm that sounds perfect!" I sigh.

I really could get used to this.

"Shall we go to our room then?" Maggie asks a little nervously.

"Yeah, we can just relax together and see how the night takes us!" I say. "I just want to be with you!" I say softly as I take Maggie's hand.

Maggie walks us both to the elevator and we go up a few floors. When the doors open I have my arm around her waist and my head resting on her shoulder. Maggie takes the key card out of her pocket and slips it in the lock. She opens the door for me and lets me go in before she does. I gasp at the room, it is beautiful and she has got vase after vase of orchids scattered around.

"I didn't want to get you roses because that is too predictable. So I went for these because they are beautiful and exotic and amazing just like you." Maggie explained.

"This is too much Maggie!" I exclaim but I know she will just shrug it off.

"Nothing but the best for you Danvers!" She flashed me a big smile.

I went over to the window to look over the city. It was beautiful.

"I wonder how many other couples are having there Valentine's Day late like us." I say out into the room.

"Hopefully no-one!" Maggie replied coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday!" Maggie starts to say but I turn round and cut her off with a scorching kiss.

"Shhh let's not dwell on it anymore!" I say when we finally pull apart.

Maggie smiles at me sweetly, "I really don't deserve you!"

I feel a surge of confidence come over me as I pull her in again. Our lips crash together. I bring my hands up to her face and gently caress her cheeks. Maggie's arms go tight around me as the kiss deepens. Our mouths open letting the others tongues in. They start their slow and languid dance to gain dominance.

My hands go to the back of Maggie's head pushing her closer deepening the kiss more. After a while we come apart both our breaths ragged, Maggie's eyes darker than usual my cheeks flushed. Maggie looks at me with tenderness before she speaks.

"Are you sure?" She asks softly.

I nod my reply, I find myself suddenly nervous. I don't know why we have done stuff together before but we have always been interrupted before it went too far.

"Just don't be afraid to tell me to stop if it's not what you want. OK!" Maggie says gently, and I fall in love with her all over again.

"Make love to me!" I whisper to her, my hands resting on her hips as we move together slowly.

Maggie gently strokes my cheek before she turns me round so she can slowly undo my dress. She kisses each part of my back that becomes exposed. I shiver, she is so gentle. She turns me back to face her and she slowly draws my dress over my shoulders and kisses them, exposing more flesh.

"You ok?" She looks me in the eyes and asks.

"Yes!" I say quickly before I start to ease off her jacket letting it fall to the floor.

I then remove her blouse. I gasp at her beauty; Maggie stands there almost shyly attempting to cover herself over.

"No don't cover yourself! You are beautiful!" I say moving her arms away from her chest. I spot the scar on her chest and bend to kiss it.

"I have this to thank for bringing us together!" I say with a small giggle. Maggie giggles with me.

"It was the speech you made about being happy with who you are and embracing your new normal that stole my heart!" Maggie whispered shyly.

"You're not going soft on me are you Sawyer!" I teased.

"Too late Danvers I turned soft the moment I fell for you!" Maggie laughed before starting to kiss me again.

I pulled our bodies flush together; I loved feeling Maggie close to me, skin to skin. My dress soon fell to the floor and I stepped out of it, at the same time moving Maggie closer to the bed. I was now just in my panties. Maggie still had her pants on; I knew I had to change that. We continued to walk towards the bed still kissing each other. When I felt Maggie's legs hit the side of it I gently pushed her so she was sat down. I knelt down in front of her. I pulled my lip between my teeth. I slowly moved my hands to the waistband of her pants and undid the button. I could feel myself shaking a little but I carried on. I wanted this so much.

Once I had undone the fly I lay Maggie back on the bed, she lifted her hips slightly so I could take the pants down. Her eyes never leaving mine. Giving me silent reassurance. I move myself so I am lying next to her. My fingers tracing patterns on her skin. Ahe is so beautiful I feel I have to etch her shape onto my memory there and then.

"Alex come here!" Maggie says to me softly.

I move so my face is close to hers, she turns onto her side and she is facing me. In the next instant I am laying on my back and she is straddling me. My breath hitches and my eyes go wide.

"It's ok I won't do anything you don't want me to." Maggie reassures me before kissing me. This time the kiss is slow, passionate and calming.

Maggie then breaks away again and starts to kiss down my neck, she gently sucks at my pulse point, my heart beats faster, she gently traces her tongue down my chest, and I let out a small gasp as she softly kisses the scar I have on my right breast, she then moves to take my nipple softly between her teeth. I cannot help but moan at the sensations that are coursing through me. I can feel her smiling as she sucks the nipple into her mouth. Teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Then she goes to the left and does the same again.

I feel a knot starting to form in the bottom of my stomach, a fire starting in my groin as Maggie starts to make her way down my stomach. Softly kissing every scar I have there. She looks up into my eyes seeking my permission to remove my panties. I nod and she eases them down my legs kissing as she goes. I suddenly feel very exposed and vulnerable. I think Maggie see's this.

"It's ok we don't have to do anything." She says again.

"I want to!" I whisper and I sit up to pull Maggie into another eager kiss.

Maggie lies on top of me, my hips move up wanting more contact with her. She doesn't break the kiss as her hand slides down my side and brings my leg up and round her. Somewhere along the line Maggie had lost her panties and I felt her wetness touch mine. I can't stop myself from moaning into our kiss. This seems to drive Maggie on and she moves her hand to between our legs. I push my hips up again and I feel her fingers on my lips. The sensation sends bolts to my stomach and the wetness pool between my legs.

Gently she slides her fingers between my folds and takes her time in getting to know a rhythm I enjoy. My hands can't keep still and I try to find purchase. Maggie stops her movements and looks at me with a small intense smile. She takes one of my hands and moves it between her legs.

"You see what you do to me…" She says huskily as she slides my fingers into her wetness. This was like a red rag to a bull to me and I suddenly can't help myself, she replaces her fingers in my wetness our hips moving in tandem. I feel Maggie enter me and I cry out, not in pain but in relief, in knowing that this time there will be no stopping. Maggie is looking at me asking me silently what I want. I can't talk because my senses are in overdrive. I follow her lead and I slide two fingers in her, she pushes down on my hand and it pushes hers so her fingers move in me. The pace begins to speed up, the urgency there because we have wanted this for so long. I feel the base of Maggie's hand graze over my clit, my stomach tightens and I feel myself losing control.

"Hold on baby, wait for me." She whispers urgently in my ear. "I'm nearly there too!" She gasps.

I can't stop the moan that occurs when she says that to me and we both go over the edge. Maggie saying my name over and over.

"Oh my God Alex, Alex. Fuck!" She says repeatedly.

I cannot even begin to form words at that moment. Maggie takes her hand from between my legs and I do the same. She lies so she is right against my side with her leg draped over me. We stay silent for a while getting our breath back. I play with her hair whilst I try and find the ability to speak again.

I don't realise it but a tear drops onto Maggie. She looks at me.

"Hey Danvers what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She asks me, concern flooding her features.

I shake my head. Then I find the tears flow more freely.

"I am so happy right now. I never thought I would ever experience this in my life. I always thought there was something wrong with me. I never enjoyed relationships in the past. Not because I was Gay but because there was nothing there not even an attraction on my part. With you though, I have everything I have read a relationship should be like. I love you Maggie!" I say without thinking.

The smile I receive from Maggie in that moment was the best thing ever.

"Damn Danvers you took your time in telling me!" She laughs gently not wanting to spoil the moment.

"I have loved you from the moment you walked into my crime scene it just took me forever to realise it!" I say as I kiss the woman in my arms.

A/N OK let me explain why I waited until now before I wrote their first time. Firstly up until this episode the dynamic between the two of them hadn't really changed as it does when you have slept with someone. There is more understanding between the two of them after this episode I think. They appear more relaxed and comfortable around each other. I know in the show they probably slept together a lot earlier. Secondly I wanted it to be after the Valentine's Day episode because I am just a big soppy romantic at heart ha-ha.

I am going to take my time with the next two episodes chapters because I found them extremely hard to watch because of the emotional content. Plus I want to do the scenes and my free writing justice with the depth of emotion involved. As always thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. I love you all. Spread the word for more people to read ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

A/N: I wanted to give you a little more happiness before I go into the deep and dark depths of angst of the next few chapters. Maybe a little NSFW here too ;)

MAGGIE

I wake up to the feeling of Alex wrapped around me. I smile to myself remember the previous night. Everything about it was perfect. Alex is perfect, hell I could even go as far as to say life was perfect right now.

"Morning!" Alex says to me hoarsely.

"Morning Danvers," I smile to her as I pull her in closer.

"Mmmhmm, you know when I said I never wanted to go back to work again after you stayed over the first time, we I think I might have exaggerated that morning. I really don't want to move from here with you ever!" Alex whispered to me.

I felt my stomach doing flips, I could easily stay like this for always, but I knew real life would get in the way.

"It's a good thing we don't have to leave until tomorrow then isn't it!" I say to Alex as her eyes shoot open in surprise.

"Really?" She asks.

"Danvers, you don't think after a night like last night you want to go into work when we both have ridiculous amount of days owed to us so I kind of just got it sorted. I tell her and the smile I get in response is reward enough.

"So you mean we can do more of…" Alex stops herself suddenly becoming shy.

"We can do whatever you want Danvers." Again my stomach did little flips. She was just too freaking adorable.

I feel Alex move closer still and lay feather light kisses along my neck, I shiver just slightly. She continues her path to my mouth, her confidence growing more and more. We kiss leisurely to start but in no time it becomes urgent and hungry.

I turn Alex onto her back and then get on top of her. We kiss for a while longer before I feel myself moving through air as our positions are changed. Alex breaks the kiss.

"Uh ha," She says with a shake of the head. "Now it's my turn!" She says as her eyes turn dark with desire.

"You sure?" I ask but I already know the answer as Alex kisses me.

Alex kisses me until I can take it no more! I want to feel her in me again. Even though we only made love the once last night I know I will never be able to get enough. Whilst she was nervous and apprehensive to start with, you would have thought she had been out for years by the end. I can feel the heat pooling at my core as I think back to the amazing time last night.

"Hey come back to me!" Alex whispers to me. I didn't realise I had zoned out.

"I'm here!" I say stroking her face softly.

"Where did you go?" Alex asks again.

"I was thinking back to last night. You were amazing!" I gush and find myself blushing a little.

"Really? I thought I could have done better!" Alex replies a little embarrassed.

"Alex, I have been with a few girls in my time. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. No one comes close to it." I start to say but again I am cut off with a kiss.

This time there is no holding back as Alex fully takes advantage of being on top of me and presses herself down onto me, instinctively I open my legs for her. So she can rest between them, but I am shocked when she breaks the kiss and starts to kiss her way down my body. I was kind of expecting her to be more of a pillow princess until she found her feet so to speak. I list her head so I can look in her eyes.

"You don't have to do this Alex!" I say to reassure her.

"I know I don't but I want to. I want you to feel like I do!" She says with such conviction and from the look in her eyes the determination. She wants this. In honesty I wasn't bothered about the sex; I just wanted to be with Alex. I could tell that she was scared I wouldn't want her if we didn't. So we fooled around a bit when we stayed over, but I never took it any further or we go interrupted. That's why I made sure we had time to ourselves now. Last night was about me apologising for being an idiot towards Alex when she only tried to make a day I hated better for me.

My mind snaps back to now and Alex is gently sucking in my breasts I gasp more so when her tongue ghosts over my hard nipples. She alternates between them, my breathing getting faster my fingers running through her hair. As she feels more confident she starts to move down my torso. Running her tongue along the definition of my abs. I can't stop myself from bucking my hips up. She removes her mouth from my skin and looks up st me.

"Patience!" She giggles as she starts to run her hands down my legs.

I close my eyes trying to concentrate on enjoying the attention my body is getting. Nobody has ever taken their time with me before. I was all about enjoying the moment but they all just wanted something quick.

"God Alex, what are you doing to me?" I whisper huskily.

I can feel her smile on my skin as she moves down some more to kiss the inside of my thighs. I let go of her hair, I don't want to hurt her by pulling it and I grip the sheets either side of me. I don't know how much more of this sweet torture I can manage. I feel as if I am going to come undone there and then.

Suddenly she stops. I let out a little whine but I understand. She has probably got a little scared. I go to sit up to pull her up to me let her know it's alright when she stops me.

"Maggie, can I taste you?" I hear her whisper so quietly. My heart swells, she was seeking permission before she did anything.

I place a leg gently over her shoulder and can barely get the yes out.

Slowly and tentatively Alex moves closer to me. Her breath doing things to me I didn't know it could. She kisses round the folds before she uses her fingers to gently open them. I hear a small gasp before she places her tongue hesitantly on me. I can't help but lift my hips to her. My nerve endings screaming out for her touch. Her tongue finds a steady rhythm as she licks and sucks and nips me. The first time she hits my clit with the tip of her tongue I couldn't stop the growl from deep within me. She continued to wind me up with that move until I was at the edge.

Alex then pushed her tongue inside me. Deep languid movements, sending shockwaves to the very heart of me. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she had been with someone before me.

"Tell me what you want!" Alex says as she takes her tongue away to replace it with her fingers.

"I want you!" I say between ragged breaths.

"You have me!" She replies moving her fingers in and out slowly prolonging the moment.

"I want you… I want you to ….." I can't finish the sentence as my orgasm finally overtakes me. My body shaking from the intensity of it.

"Oh God Maggie." I hear Alex say in the distance. Everything feels so far away in this moment. After a minute or two I start to come down from the high.

"Was I ok?" Alex asks, her eyes seeking mine.

"Alex you were better than ok. You are amazing and so special!" I say softly to her as I pull her in for a kiss. "I love you babe!" I say.

"I love you too!" She says without thinking. I can see the relief come over her face.

In that moment I notice that there has been a shift in the dynamic between us. It is like we have bonded on so many different levels now. It's like we are in tune with each other. I can't explain it but something special has happened between us within the last 18 hours and I know that I don't want to lose that ever.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews of chapters 16-18. I am so overwhelmed by the positive support I am receiving from this story. To the guest reviewer who said about the grammatical errors. I am a UK native so do not know all the grammatical right ways of describing things but thank you for pointing out that I have put things wrong. If you would like to PM me with the correct phrases etc. I will update the chapters. I must give massive thanks to Roxy50, FFChik, LOCISUV, supersanvers for the reviews on every chapter and your unwavering support. Thank you

ALEX

I hate it when I am made to stay at the DEO whilst Kara and J'onn go out tin the field I feel useless. I find my phone out and decide to message Maggie; she will understand we are so similar like that.

A: **Hey Maggie big thing going on here and I'm stuck in the building**

M: **Danvers that sucks I bet you are fuming?**

A: **A little but talking to you is making me smile**

M: **You have definitely gone soft on me now Danvers.**

 **A: Like you are not a big soft mess when it comes to me Maggie?**

M: **Ah you got me there Danvers. I will message you in a few just going in the chief's office. He looks pissed today so hopefully am not in trouble.**

 **A: Ok Maggie I Love You.**

M: **Always.**

I smiled again when Maggie wrote always. She had started to write that whenever I said I love you. It was cute and it was ours.

My comms crackled to life as Kara and J'onn had reached the Cadmus convoy. I couldn't hear that much as there was way too much background noise, I heard explosions and metal against concrete. Then I heard groans. My heart dropped I heard this one groan again. The huskiness of the voice. It couldn't be? No I was just imagining it because it was always in the front of my mind whenever dealing with Cadmus.

"Agent Danvers, prepare the med bay for our guest!" J'onn said to me as I tried to get the thoughts of my father out of my head.

"Who is this guest Sir?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Agent Danvers prepare the med bay for your father. We have got Jeremiah back!" He replied.

"Dad?" Was all I could say in that moment as I sank to the floor. I had wanted to hear that for so many years and to finally actually hear it was too much.

I called Mom straight away. She needed to get here.

"Mom?"

"Oh hi sweetheart is everything OK?"

"Mom, um mom J'onn has found dad!"

Mom went silent on the phone. Then I heard her cry and that started me off.

"Oh My God! Alexandra is this real?" She asks me between sobs.

"We will find out for sure soon. I am expecting them here within the hour! Mom what do I do?"

"Alexandra you just go to him and hold him until I get there because I am going to be there as quick as I can then we can hold him together." Mom said smiling through her tears.

"OK mom. I love you!" I say as I hang up the phone.

I busy myself preparing the lab. I haven't been told anything about what injuries may be involved. So I'm guessing it must be pretty minor else I would have been told to send out a medevac team. I breathe a sigh of relief. I know that my perseverance on thinking he was still around, more so after he help Kara and Mon El escape Cadmus. I know I was written off so many times for thinking that. He is my dad why wouldn't I know.

My phone ringing takes me out of my thoughts and when I see Maggie's name flashing on the screen I cannot stop the smile that forms.

"Hey Maggie!" I say as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Danvers. So what do you fancy doing tonight?" Maggie starts to say before I cut her off.

"Maggie, they found my Dad. My dad's coming home!" I say excitedly.

"Danvers that is fantastic news. I am so happy for you!" Maggie said sincerely I can feel her smile beaming at me through the phone.

"Maggie I knew he was still alive. This just goes to prove it!" I say as if confirming to myself that this was all real and not a dream like I had many times before today.

"Danvers. You know in your heart what is going on. You go be with your family today, you have so much to catch up on and he will need you there so much." Maggie says without a second thought.

"I want you to meet him?" I tell her.

"Alex there is plenty of time for that. You need to get to know each other again before you put this big thing on him. His daughter's partner being introduced on his first night back might be a bit much!" Maggie laughs.

"No Maggie, I don't want you there. I need you there with me!" I say hoping that she would understand what I meant in those few words.

"Alex you know I am there for you for everything!" She replies.

"OK I will message you when I know more. I love you!" I tell her.

"Always!" She replies.

I hang up the phone and my comms unit crackles to life again.

"Alex we will be there in a few minutes!" Kara says unable to keep the raw emotion out of her voice.

"Kara I will be up on the landing bay in 5!" I say as I make sure everything I need is in the lab.

I walk slowly at first thinking I had more time than I actually did to get up into the bay. I hear the tannoy announce the return of J'onn and Kara. I couldn't stop myself I started jogging and then it went into a full on run. When I reached the bay I stopped still when I saw J'onn and Kara basically carrying my dad into the base. I then launched myself at him when he focused on me. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"They told me but I didn't believe it…." I can't stop the tears.

I notice Kara standing off a little so I pull her into the hug. She is my sister after all, it's her dad.

We stayed like this for what felt hours before I took dad to the med bay. I wanted to look at his injuries. He was in an enormous amount of pain in his right arm. I couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying. I was just so happy to be able to have him here and feel him. I had examined his arm and he was quite badly injured. He had quite extensive nerve damage. It killed me to see him in so much pain.

We let dad rest for a while. I went to call Maggie again to let her know how things were progressing. She is so supportive. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't been there to keep me grounded. Then I called mom again to see how she was doing. She was a wreck nervous and scared at the same time. I told her everything would be fine. It almost felt like he had just been out for a walk and returned hours later than arranged. I did emphasis the almost to her and she laughed.

She told me to get off the phone so she could finish her journey. She said she was just on the outskirts of the city so wouldn't be too much longer.

I then returned to the control centre. J'onn was beaming. If ever I had seen him smile before today I couldn't really remember it.

"How does it feel to have him back Agent Danvers?" He asks when he realises I am watching him.

"I really can't put that into words Sir!" I reply, I stop myself from grinning.

"Alex I will be honest I never thought I would see this day after hearing he was with Cadmus. I thought he would be dead or would have betrayed us to stay alive." J'onn said honestly to the woman he thought of as a daughter.

"I would be lying if I hadn't thought the same Sir. But I always knew he was alive after he helped to rescue Kara and Mon El!" I say quietly.

"He is something else Alex. Now I know where you get your tenacity and determination from!" He said proudly.

I feel myself going red, J'onn doesn't give out compliments very often and when he does he truly means it in the nicest possible way.

"Jeremiah what are you doing out of the med bay?" J'onn says to my dad who has just staggered into the control room.

"Cabin fever J'onn I have never been able to deal with small spaces too well!" Dad explains and I see him smile.

Kara, Mon El, and Win soon join us. We do all the introductions and I notice my dad look at Mon El as if he knows him, I let it slide for now..

We talk about a fusion bomb that Cadmus had planned on setting off and Winn gets to work on finding its location.

"Jeremiah!?" I hear mom say into the room.

My dad turns and faces my mom he waits a second before he goes to move to her.

"Eliza!" He replies as he takes her in his arms and just stands there holding her.

I couldn't help it, I started to cry. I did try and control myself but hell it's mom and dad together again. I found myself moving towards Kara, we both looked at the other then back to our parents. We held each other quietly, taking in the sight. Mom sobbing into dads shoulder. Something I truly didn't believe I would see again. I turned to Kara.

"Alex, I'm so happy!" She whispered to me scared to spoil the moment by speaking normally.

"Me too! Me too!" I whispered back, and then I spotted J'onn wiping a tear away from his eye.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

MAGGIE

"Always!" I say as the phone goes dead. I was so happy to hear that Alex had found her dad. She deserved happiness and to be happy. I was determined that I was the one that was going to make her happy. But I knew her happiness depended on knowing her dad was alive and well. It made me start to think about my own failed relationship with my dad.

I remember that day so clearly when he kicked me out. I will never be able to forgive him for that. At the end of the day tough he is my dad and I do love him.

 **I was fourteen. It was Valentine's Day. I had just made the biggest idiot of myself opening up my feelings to Eliza Wilkie. She had rejected me big style. My heart felt as if it had been shattered into a million pieces.**

 **I wiped my face before I went in the door. My mom was crying and dad was on the phone. He turned to look at me and I saw the anger straight away. Mom couldn't even look at me. I knew then something bad was going to happen.**

" **Ok then thank you Mrs. Wilkie for ringing and letting us know. We will deal with it immediately!" My dad says into the phone. He is nodding to whatever the reply is.**

" **Yes it is disgusting I agree with you there. Thank you again. Goodnight!" He puts the phone back in its cradle and turns to me. I know he is about to shout because he pauses before taking a breath in.**

" **HOW COULD YOU MARGERET!" He yells at me.**

" **What have I done now?" I ask getting defensive.**

" **That was Mrs. Wilkie on the phone. She said that you gave Eliza a Valentine's Day card and asked her to the dance. Is this true?" He said.**

 **I couldn't answer. Now despite feeling heartbroken about the refusal I felt betrayed because Eliza had decided to tell everyone.**

" **ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" He yelled.**

" **Yes it's true. I did do them things. I am not going to deny it!" I say almost challenging my dad to come back at me.**

" **That is disgusting and wrong! Why do you do this to us?" My mom says in a small voice.**

" **How is it wrong to love someone? How is it wrong to want to be with someone?" I ask her. I knew she wouldn't answer.**

" **You are disgusting Margaret it is unnatural to love someone the same as you!" Dad says trying to keep his voice at a more acceptable level so the neighbours wouldn't hear.**

" **You mean it is more acceptable to you if I was to get with someone I didn't love. Got with a man!" I say defending myself.**

" **This choice you are making will only lead to damnation!" My father says letting his religious beliefs come out.**

 **I could feel myself start to get angry and I knew if I reached that level there would be no coming back from it.**

" **Mom, Dad this is who I am. I like girls as more than just friends. It is me!" I try to explain.**

" **Oh God!" Mom cries into my dad's shoulder.**

" **Look what you are doing to your mother. Have you no shame?" Dad spits at me.**

" **What I am doing to her! That is a joke. It's you making something so big out of something so little!" I scream back at him.**

" **Don't you dare raise your voice at me in my house?" His voice starts to get louder.**

" **It's my house too!" I answer back.**

" **So you agree to abide to my rules then?" He asks.**

" **What rules are they? To deny who I am. To live a lie. To be who you want me to be and not who I want to be?"**

" **Margaret, you cannot live a life like that." My mom adds.**

" **It's MY LIFE!" I scream.**

" **Well I think it would be best for everyone if you leave. I cannot have you in my house doing unnatural things and having unnatural cravings. You are no longer welcome here!" My father says.**

" **Where am I supposed to go?" I cry.**

" **I do not care. You are not welcome here. See if any of your new friends will help you out!" He spits at me.**

" **How can you do this to your fourteen year old daughter?" I sob.**

" **I have no daughter!" He says bluntly.**

" **I HATE YOU!" I scream as I run to my room. Dad follows me.**

" **The front door is the other way! We will send your stuff on!" He says as he grabs my arm and leads me back through the house. putting me out the front door. I break down.**

 **I don't know what the hell I am going to do. I go to a few friends homes and they can't help me. It is starting to get dark so I try the only relative I can think that would help me.**

" **Auntie?" I say quietly as I knock on the door.**

" **Who is it?" The voice says on the other side of the door.**

" **Auntie it's me Maggie!" I say.**

" **Maggie? What are you doing out this late you should be at home!" She replies opening up the door.**

" **Dad threw me out!"**

" **Why has he done that child?" She says shocked.**

" **I told a girl I liked her more than just friends and she told her parents who in turn told mine and so that's why I am here now!" I tell her keeping it as simple as possible to stop me from crying again.**

 **She pulls me into a tight embrace.**

" **Child you know you always have a place here. Whilst I may not agree with your choice, my only thought is for you to be happy." She says kissing the top of my head**

" **Can I stay here please Auntie? I won't be any bother!" I beg of the woman.**

" **Child you know you can. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I said no and something happened to you!" She replied kissing my head some more.**

" **Thank you!" I whisper into her shoulder. Silent tears falling down my cheeks.**

That was sixteen years ago and I still feel the hurt from it. Valentine's with Alex had been so different. She was the first person I had told about what my dad did. She made me realise that the things from our past cannot shape our future plus also Kara silently threatening to kick my ass when I told her I had been an idiot to Alex.

Maybe I should think about maybe starting to build bridges with my dad. I can never forgive what he did, but maybe we can work on having some kind of relationship now that I was in a stable job and was with the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with. Maybe he will start to accept me for who I am now.

A/N Hey guys I just wanted to do a little chapter here because I was thinking about how Maggie would feel after Alex tells her about her dad being found and whether it would make her reflect on her own history with her dad. I know it may be part of future episodes Maggie's history. But I wanted to give my own tint on it


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

A/N – OK this is just a quick one this time. Due to all the speculation about the final 5 to 7 episodes, I will now just be using each episode as a guide. Using some of the lines from the episode to keep in with what is happening. But apart from that this is all my own work now. Also in some big news 10,000 views has been reached! Never did I ever imagine I would get that many so thank you to every single person who has read my little story. Much love to you all. Let's see if we can hit the next milestone of 20,000!

MAGGIE

I'm making my way over to Kara's, I am absolutely shit scared. I'm not sure why I am this scared because none of what is happening tonight is about me! It's about Alex and her family. I am going to support her. I just keep thinking what if Mr. Danvers doesn't like me?

I know Eliza does, we have spoken regularly on the phone much to Alex's embarrassment and she is always telling me how happy Alex is since she met me. I mean don't get me wrong that's always good to hear, but I love Alex and she has made me happier than I could have ever imagined. It's a two-way street.

I grip tighter onto the bottle of Tequila I brought with me. I guess another part of why I am so scared is because in all my previous relationships they finished before it got to the meet parents stage.

Before I realise anything I am outside Kara's place. I spot a bench near a little park and I take a seat. I need to take a few minutes just to get myself together.

"Pull it together Sawyer! You're here for Alex!" I repeat to myself until I find myself calming down. I then stand up and make my way into the building and up to Kara's apartment. I hear laughter as I approach the front door. I'm internally glad for that, I wonder what if it had been quiet or there had been shouting. I take a deep breath before I knock. It feels like forever before the door finally opens. Kara is stood in front of me smiling broadly.

"Hey!" I say before the nerves kick in again.

"Hey!" She replies hugging me.

"I heard there was a party?" I say happily as I hold out the bottle I'm carrying, I see Alex rush over towards me. She actually looks more nervous than I felt before.

"Hey um ….." She stutters cutely before she shyly kisses my cheek. "Come in…"

I follow Alex into the apartment. I spot Eliza coming towards me. She is smiling so that is good.

"Hey sweetie!" She says warmly as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Hey!" I reply, feeling stupid for being so nervous before. Alex puts her hand on my bank and walks me towards her dad. I swallow deeply.

"Hey Dad! This is my girlfriend Maggie!" I can feel her trembling as she says it. My shock at her just coming out like that never got a chance to surface. I saw the look of shock in her dads face and I really thought that it may all kick off. After what felt like hours but was only seconds he began to smile.

"Well things HAVE changed! There's no man on this earth good enough for Alex Danvers. So it would have to be someone like you!" He says. I'm not sure how to take this at all. So I put on one of my dazzling smiles.

"Oh flattery…. And you're right Alex does deserve the best!" Alex puts her hand reassuringly on my back. I feel myself immediately lean into her.

"Here!" I say brightly passing the bottle to Alex's dad. He starts to take the bottle out of the bag.

"Oh you brought…. Tequila….. Oh OK she's family! Wanna show the kids how Margaritas are done?" He laughs as he hands the bottle over to Eliza who takes it to the kitchen.

I hear a knock on the door and watch as Kara rushes over to it. Alex pulls Kara close to her and I see them whisper to each other. The smiles they have are so cute. I feel my heart swell even more watching this interaction between the sisters. Alex returns to my side after and leans in to me.

"That went better than I expected it to!" She whispers to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, being honest I really was scarred that he wouldn't accept us. I thought he might make me chose between you and him!" I see the fear in her eyes at that moment.

"Would you have chosen if he had asked you to?" I ask because I had that same thought on my journey over.

"Maggie! I could never choose between you and him. Just so you know I couldn't let you go even if I tried. I'm in this too deep!" Alex smiled at me as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Good answer Danvers!" I smile fully. How the hell did I luck out with her? "Just for the record Danvers I couldn't' let you go if I tried either!" I admitted.

Alex took my hand and led me over to the sofas; we sat with Kara and Mon El whilst the parents made the drinks. Alex was so open and expressive in this moment and it was quite possible the happiest and relaxed I had seen her in all the time that I had known her. I was glad she asked me to come tonight.

ALEX

Well the talk with my dad went better than expected. I didn't like the whole "It would have to be someone like you!" Comment but Maggie just took it in her stride. I'm glad she did because I think I would have said something to him if I thought that it had upset her.

Me, Maggie, Kara and Mon El were sat at the sofas. Just seeing Kara as happy as me made me happier. In reality though, I just wanted my happiness to last. I know things get in the way. I have already run from Maggie once because stressing out about things took over but was so lucky she took me back. Things were going great between us; she is so supportive of me. I really don't know how she ended up in my life. Well I do I verbally bitch slapped her about my jurisdiction. I still joke with her about that sometimes. Not too much though because she gets her pout on and sulks which I find so cute. She keeps me grounded. Stops me from letting work take over everything like it used to before. Now I know I can come home and know that someone is there for me. Or I can be there for them. I snuggle in closer to her resting my hand on her thigh. I do that when we are at home. It's a comfort thing and I wouldn't change it for the world.

Dad calls us all over to the kitchen for drinks. I think I might have been a little too enthusiastic in getting over there. Maggie stands by my side as we take our drinks. Dad makes this speech and J'onn walks in. he makes his way over and my dad pulls him in for a man hug. It is heart-warming to see. Mom looks as if she is about to burst into tears. Kara goes over to her and holds her hand. Maggie takes my arm for a second to let me know she is still there.

Mon El starts talking about Dad being allowed back in the DEO with no issues or problems after so long. I see red. I want to kill him. Maggie holds me back.

"Babe he isn't worth it. Calm down!" She says to me. I initially try and get out of her hold I am that angry. But the more she speaks to me the calmer I become.

Kara takes him away to talk to him. A few minutes later my dad follows to where they went. I don't know what is being said because there is still red mist surrounding me and both Maggie and Mom are trying to calm me down.

I spot dad walking out with Mon El and the red mist disappears. He has gone and I breathe deeply. I don't think many people have seen the angry side of me before. I know Maggie hasn't seen me this bad before. I just hope she doesn't run knowing just how hot headed I can get.

Maggie leads me over to the window seat and we sit down. I dread what she is going to say because she has such a serious look on her face.

"Babe! Don't let idiots like that get to you? You are better than this! Listen I am going to be here to keep you safe. Before you say you don't need it. You have just proved then you do. You was about to go head to head with a Daxamite. As much as I love you I don't want a bloody and bruised girlfriend to show off!" She ends with a smile.

"I know but he was making accusations about my….." I start but Maggie cuts me off with the softest kiss.

"Do not ignore me Danvers or I will have to get tough!" She teases.

"Yes Ma'am!" I say with a playful salute as I pull her close to me.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Alex was stood in the control centre with J'onn and Kara. They were having a briefing with Jeremiah about going and deactivating the fusion bomb. Mon El casually joined them a bit later. The atmosphere was still charged from the other night's events. Not just between Alex and Mon El but between the lovers too and Kara and Alex.

Alex listened intently to her dad as he explained all he knew about Cadmus' plan with the bomb and where the possible location of it was. Alex was put in charge of the field mission, it would mean she would have to work with Mon El and Kara. J'onn was staying at the base with Jeremiah and Winn.

Alex had fought with Kara before the briefing. The end of the argument kept replaying in Alex's mind. Alex was under no illusions that Kara didn't trust their dad and Alex had let her know that.

"He's my father too!" Kara says loudly trying not to cry.

"Then act like it!" Alex shouts. The hurt and anger all coming out at once. Kara was the one person she thought she could rely on when it came to anything to do with family. Alex had walked away because she was scared that she might say or do something she would regret later, they hadn't spoken since the altercation. She hated fighting with her sister but it was her dad. Kara should be defending him not accusing him!

When they had all assembled for the briefing Alex had just come out and said to Jeremiah what Kara had said to her earlier. Jeremiah had explained why he had gone into the mainframe and it had all checked out. Alex was hoping that Kara, Mon El and whoever else would just put all the suspicions to bed and that they could now just focus on getting Cadmus and diffusing this bomb.

"Alex, you deploy in twenty minutes!" J'onn says to his best agent.

"Yes Sir!" Alex replies.

"You sure you want the lead on this? I can get someone else if you want?" He says seeing the distracted look Alex has.

"I'm sure Sir, I just need a minute!" Alex replies as she makes her way out of the room.

Alex heads towards the locker room; she stops at her locker and takes out her phone. She dials Maggie's number.

"Oh Hey Danvers. How's things going with your dad?" Maggie says answering the phone quickly.

"Not too good. Well I mean good with me but bad with everyone else. It is like everyone is out to get him Maggie!" Hearing Maggie's voice was starting to calm her.

"You just have to remember to follow your gut instinct. That is the only thing you have to trust!" Maggie said.

"I know Mags but it caused me and Kara to fight. You know how much I hate fighting with her." Alex said tearfully.

"Don't take this the wrong way Alex, but you and Kara fight all the time. Then five minutes later you are best friends again. I can't see this time being any different!" Maggie says.

Alex knew Maggie was right. They would make up again they always did.

"Thanks Mags!"

"For what Alex?"

"For being you, for being here for me and most importantly putting up with all my dramas!" Alex said earnestly.

"I don't put up with you Alex! I'm always here for you no matter what!" Maggie says softly down the phone.

"I'm going to have to go. I'm lead agent on the Cadmus mission to get to the fusion bomb…"

"Go you Alex! Just stay safe OK?!" Maggie interrupted.

"Always do! More so now since I have you!" Alex says tenderly.

"Go be badass Agent Danvers. Call me when you get back to base you know how I worry when you go out on a mission!"

"OK boss! Again thank you. Speak soon." Alex said as she hung up the phone. She had found that as much as she wanted to say I love you to Maggie when she went out, she couldn't because she didn't want to jinx her outcome and she found others that said it got injured or even killed. She had explained this once to Maggie and she understood. They were working on something she could say because Alex didn't want something to go wrong on a mission and Maggie not know how much she meant to her that day. Alex returns the phone to her locker before putting on her utility belt and taking her Laser pulse gun from the case inside. She put her comms unit in her ear and checked she was all ready to go.

Making her way back to the control centre Mon El stopped her.

"Alex I just want you to know I respect that you will see the good in your dad because he is your dad, but I can't help my feelings and they are telling me that something isn't right. Kara can feel it but she is too scared of losing you she won't act on it. Alex please trust me and Kara!" He explains.

"Mon El I suggest that you move out of my way because I do not care if you have super human strength or not, you have no right to speak about my dad this way. He is twice the man you will ever be! If it wasn't for the way Kara feels about you I would kick your ass! Just stay away from me!" Alex almost screamed at the daxamite.

"Alex please…." The man begged.

Alex turned away from him for a second, on turning back round she had her gun pointed at him.

"I said to stay away. Once this mission is over that's it!" Alex said before Kara came speeding in.

"Alex stop this. We have to go do our job!" Kara reasoned.

"Keep your boyfriend with you and listen to my instructions. If anything goes wrong it's on your heads!" Alex said as she strode to the waiting vehicles.

"J'onn can you hear me?" Alex said testing her comms.

"Yes Danvers loud and clear!" Came the crackly reply.

"OK Dad it's down to you now. Lead the way!" Alex spoke again.

Jeremiah was on loud speaker in the lead vehicle. Supergirl and Mon El were following them.

After about thirty minutes driving they came to a stop in an industrial area.

"It's always an industrial area!" Alex muttered to herself.

She spotted Supergirl stood outside the warehouse they were going into.

"Ready when you are J'onn!" Kara says when she is in position by the door.

"On my mark 3….2….1 engage!" J'onn says through the comms.

Kara's eyes blaze red hen the door blows off its hinges. Everyone makes their way in to clear he building, It is empty everyone feels on edge.

"What the hell?" Mon El says as he looks around.

"Somethings not right!" Kara replies also looking around.

"J'onn. Please advise here's no sign of target! I repeat there is no sign of target. There's nothing here!" Alex says to the base.

"What's going on?" J'onn says he then notices Jeremiah walking away he follows. "Why can't I read your mind?" He exclaims.

"J'onn? Dad?" Alex says hearing the DEO agent.

The line goes silent and Alex waits for a reply. Nothing comes back to her.

"We have to get back! Now!" Kara says.

Alex shrugs her shoulders and barks out her order to her men.

"Let's move!"

They all make their way back to base.

Alex and Kara get back to the base and are told to go to the med bay where Winn and J'onn are being treated for their injuries. They have already heard the whispers that it is Jeremiah's doing. Alex isn't willing to believe it.

"Is he OK?" Alex asks making her way to J'onn's side.

"Yeah, yeah he will be!" Winn replies. "Err look Jeremiah got the jump on him!"

"He couldn't have. Even if my dad has turned there is NO way he could have overpowered J'onn!" Alex says still defending her dad.

"Yeah that's what I would have thought!" Groaned J'onn.

"Thank God, glad you're OK!" Kara says in relief at hearing J'onn speak.

"Jeremiah's arm the one we thought had nerve damage? It's been enhanced. Cybernetically!" J'onn explains

"Like Hank Henshaw?" Kara asks.

"Jeremiah isn't who he was! I'm sorry!" J'onn says to Alex who is having a hard time to take everything in.

"Not as sorry as Cadmus is going to be!" Alex says finally.

Alex didn't hear what Kara said after that. It was when Winn admitted to putting a tracker on Jeremiah she started to formulate a strategy in her head.

After discussing with J'onn what she was going to do she filled Kara in. it should be the two of them and no one else that brings her father in.

Alex takes the portable tracking device with her and follows the instructions Winn gives her.

After a short time they find Jeremiah, he has met up with Lillian and Hank. They are not backing down they begin to fight. Jeremiah and Lillian hanging back whilst Hank takes on the two Sisters. Lillian laughs as she says about taking them in or saving the day. In the distance an explosion goes off. Kara goes flying off to help. Alex stays and chases after everyone; she is determined to take her father in.

"Stop!" Alex says and her dad stops and turns around putting his hands up when he sees that Alex is pointing a gun at him.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU!?" She shouted at the man who had smashed her heart.

"Would you believe me if I said I did it for you?" He asked. He couldn't see the tears falling from Alex.

"You betrayed everyone…. At the DEO, your friends, your family, everyone that I love... Huh you did that for me!" Alex said trying her ardent to keep it together but failing.

"Family's complicated honey!" He replied calmly.

"I'm bringing you in!" Alex says with determination.

"Not alive you're not! If you want to bring me in your gonna have to shoot me!" Jeremiah says challenging his daughter.

Alex switches on the gun and it starts to glow blue to show it is ready for use.

"If you do it, they'll understand. You were always the best part of me!" He said as his voice trembled slightly.

Alex began having an internal battle with herself about what she would do. What her dad had done and the love that she still felt for him even after everything. She starts to lower the gun. Jeremiah watches until it is down by her side then turns and starts to run away. He looks back just as Alex is breaking down. She can't deal with the fact that the person she trusted unconditionally has hurt her so badly. Alex is paralysed by her grief and hurt and can't move from where she fell. She doesn't know how long she is on the ground before Kara returns.

"Alex? What happened Alex? Where is he?" Kara says looking around before stopping next to her sister.

"Th-they g-got away!" Alex sobs.

"Let's get you back to the DEO. Mom is on her way there now too. We need to be strong for her!" Kara says as she gently helps Alex to her feet and leads her back to the jeep.

The drive back to base is done in silence. Alex looks in the mirror and sees Kara watching her. On a few occasions looking as if she is going to say something to her. Alex just tries to focus on her driving. Pushing her thoughts of crying to the back of her mind. She needed to keep it together for her mom.

They arrive back at base and make their way back to the control centre. Alex is relieved when she sees J'onn walk in. she doesn't commit herself to talk when people ask her stuff. The lift beeps and her mom walks out. She excuses herself and makes her way over to her. She can feel Kara's eyes on her watching her. She knows she could use her super hearing if she really wanted to. Alex looks to her mom and she knows that Alex is going through turmoil over what has happened. She soothes her best she can before taking her home.

As soon as Alex is inside her apartment she lets it all out. Shouting into the darkness, crying until she feels no more tears will come. Hitting the pillows on her couch. Anything to make herself feel more than the anger, hurt and suffocating feeling of betrayal that was in the pit of her stomach.

Pulling herself together a little Alex went into the shower. Hoping that she could wash the feelings off of her body. She puts her PJ's on and settles at the table with a bottle of whiskey. She doesn't worry about anything in that moment she pours herself a large drink.

MAGGIE

It was approaching 10pm and I still hadn't heard anything from Alex. I wasn't so much worried as concerned. She had gone on this mission 6 hours ago, I kept checking the news channels and there had been no reports of explosions anywhere within the city, that was good because I knew she would be safe but the radio silence always terrified me. I pick up my phone again and decide to send one last text before I make my way over there.

HEY DANVERS, EVERYTHING OK? CALL ME.

I send that off and put my phone down to wait for a response. Deciding I would give her half an hour or so to reply. I knew that sometimes after a mission like she went on the debrief took longer than the actual mission.

At half 10 I decided to check my phone again, nothing had been sent. I hadn't missed any calls so grabbing my keys I leave my apartment and head over to Alex's. I got there within 10 minutes. I stood outside her front door, I heard music playing softly. I remember Alex saying that sometimes after a hard mission she would come home and chill to music and lock everything out. I knock on the door waiting for the invitation to enter.

"Yeah?" I heard Alex say.

I took that as my cue to enter.

"Hey?... What's wrong?" I say as I enter and start to walk over towards Alex. She doesn't answer me.

"How was your dads first day?" I ask. Still no answer but she picks up her drink and downs what was left in the glass. I can tell then that she has been crying and I feel my heart break a little for her. "That good eh?"

I move her leg gently off the stool in front of her and sit down. She still hasn't spoken to me so I knew it was bad. I can feel myself starting to worry about her. I have never seen her like this before. Alex goes to pour herself another drink.

"Woah oh oh OK hold on… Hey I'm here OK? You can tell me anything!" I say as I take the bottle away and gently lift her chin so she can see sincerity in my eyes. "Hey look at me!" I say softly.

I see Alex's bottom lip quiver as the tears start to fall, she looks so lost, devastated and broken all at once.

"What happened with your dad?" I ask softly.

Alex lets out a heart wrenching sob; I have to try hard to stop myself from crying too. I quickly stand and take her in my arms. I want to take all this pain away from her.

"Hey Sweetie!" I say as she returns the embrace. The sobs getting louder as she clings to me.

"Hey it's OK?" I whisper holding her close to me.

We stay in this position for about an hour. I wait for Alex's sobs to calm down. I gently kiss her head and I get her to stand. I can feel the exhaustion in her body. I take her to the bed room. She sits on the bed still holding onto my hands.

"Come on Alex lie down, try to sleep!" I say softly as I left her feet onto the bed. I wrap her blanket around her. I make my way to leave the room.

Don't go!" I hear her say barely above a whisper.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere sweetie. I was just going to switch the lights out!" I say to her as I sit in the edge of the bed.

"Please don't leave me!" She cries as I move to take her in my arms.

"I'm not leaving you Alex. Never!" I whisper into her back. I can feel tears pricking the back of my eyes and I rest my head on Alex's shoulder. "You've got me!" I say as I gently kiss the skin beneath me.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

ALEX

I awoke from my dreams. I could say they were nightmares as they were all about my dad. Dreaming of what would have happened if I had shot him? What if he had shot me first? I didn't want to think about these things but here I was doing just that.

"Hey sweetie you ok?" Maggie asked sleepily.

"Just a bad dream! Go back to sleep Mags." I reply softly.

"You sure?" She asks looking at me. I can see she is worried.

"Yes!" I say simply before gently placing a kiss on her head. "I'm just going to go and get some water!"

"Mmhmm " Maggie replies settling back to sleep.

I get up out of bed and just stand watching Maggie sleep. I really don't know how I managed to hit the jackpot with her. Anyone else would have run a mile at the blubbering mess I was last night, but not Maggie she stayed, she comforted me let me cry and just held me. Not wanting anything more.

I made my way over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. I took a long drink, I knew I had to find a way to my dad. What he had said to me had stuck. "He had done all this for me!" I may well be over thinking this but what if he has been protecting Kara and me from Cadmus? I mean he had helped Kara escape before and what he said last night too. What if he was being made to do these things against his will. I just knew I had to find him and get to the truth once and for all.

I got back into bed and Maggie immediately wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you!" She said groggily placing a soft kiss on my back.

I stifle a laugh. She did this every night when I got up for anything. It was so cute and I was saving it for a moment when I needed it. I knew my shift today was going to be a hard one, dealing with the fallout of my dads actions, I just knew in my heart there was more to what happened than we would ever know. I felt sleep pulling at me and I let myself succum to it.

MAGGIE

I wake up with a start and feel a little disorientated. The other side of the bed was empty. I put my hand out and it was cold, I look around the apartment to see if I could see Alex but there was no sounds or anything except for the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I got out the bed and made my way over to the kitchen counter. I picked up the coffee and poured it before I notice a note on top of the machine.

HEY

I DIDNT WANT TO DISTURB YOU HAVE GONE TO WORK. THANK YOU FOR LAST NIGHT AND BEING HERE

I LOVE YOU

"You are just too sweet!" I smile to myself as I reread the note. I know I will always be there for Alex. I get the feeling that she thinks I'm going to bail on her after what's happened before. But no I'm in it for the long haul. I know she is going to have a lot of drama in her life what with Kara being Supergirl and now her dad. Hell I even love Kara like a sister now! I have never felt this accepted before since what happened with my own parents. I am so glad I put aside my own doubts and fears and took the chance with Alex. I have never felt like this about anyone and I'm so glad I could be there for her last night when she had needed someone to just be there for her. She hasn't told me what happened yet but I'm not going to push I know she will tell me in her own time. I take my phone from my jacket pocket and check it. She hadn't called or text me yet so I knew she must be busy. I unlock the screen are and go into the messages.

HEY THANKS FOR THE COFFEE. I'M NOT IN WORK TODAY SO WILL BE HERE IF YOU "NEED ME.

I hit send and put the phone down. It pings almost instantly.

THANKS MAGGIE ITS PRETTY INTENSE HERE I WILL CALL YOU LATER X

I reply to her. I hated thinking of her dealing with this on her own. But she knew I was here if she needed me.

OK ANYTIME

She didn't reply so I went about grabbing a shower and get myself sorted. I take the time to have a good look around. I loved how homely the apartment felt. She didn't have too much to feel boxed in which was good because I hated clutter.

I pick up a picture in it there is a young Alex and Kara with their parents. They looked so happy then. I wondered how long after that picture had been taken that Jeremiah had gone missing.

I hear a whoosh from by the window and I see Supergirl stood there. She had a look of concern on her face.

"Hey" I say.

"Maggie!" She replies.

"What's up. Has anything happened to Alex?" I ask.

"Alex is alright. I am just here because I'm a bit concerned. Alex is acting very strangely today. She is convinced Jeremiah is innocent even after all she has been told about what he did. Can you talk to her please?" Supergirl practically begs me.

"Supergirl. What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" I ask.

"Maggie he stole the alien registry. Every alien in National City is under threat now. 6 families have already gone missing since last night and I can guarantee that more will be on that list before lunch. We need Alex to see beyond her rose tinted glasses." Supergirl said.

"What am I meant to do. We both know how stubborn she can be. Also you didn't see how broken she was when I came over last night. She was destroyed. I'm not going to do anything that makes her feel worse than she already does!" I say defiantly.

"Don't you care about Alex!" She raised her voice to me.

"It's because I care about Alex I'm doing this. Im not going to destroy the last bit of hope she has in her life regarding her dad. She needs to hold on to something!" My voice begins to rise.

I notice that Supergirl adjusts her stance. I don't think she is used to having someone stand up to her. She looks lost for words.

"I just don't want her having false hope!" She finally counters quietly.

"We can't stop her from feeling the way she does. Alex will always hold on to something when it comes to family. That is what is most important to her. So she needs this!" I try and explain.

Supergirl looks at me and studies me. Her hand goes up to her ear and she listens intently to the voice on the other end.

"Ok Alex I'm coming back now! How did you know I was here!" She says finally looking as if she had been told off.

She turned and left the same way she had come in. I understood totally why she had come over but she knew that Alex wouldn't do or listen to anything anyone said.

It got to mid afternoon and I still hadn't heard from Alex again so I decided to go and get some groceries. Alex had next to nothing in, except beer and scotch. Which was good but no good because you couldn't eat that. Alex needed to eat she was to preoccupied with Cadmus and her dad to even think about anything else.

I must have been gone an hour and a half when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I stop pushing the cart and look at the screen and smile when I see Alex's name flashing.

"Hey sweetie you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah I just got home. Saw you weren't here and got worried." Alex replied relief flowing through her words.

"I just went to pick up a few groceries, I'm just about to go and pay. I shouldn't be too much longer." I confirm.

"OK Maggie. I will see you soon." Alex says quietly almost scared.

Alex hangs the phone up and I put mine back in my back pocket. She was so adorable when she worried where I was but I knew this had more to do with what had happened to her in the last 24 hrs than me actually not being there. I can't help but let my heart ache for her. She is putting on such a brave face in all of this. I really admire her drive and determination.

I put the stuff away in the car and drive back to the apartment.

ALEX

When I got home from work and saw Maggie wasn't there I thought she had second thoughts and didn't want to be with me and all my dramas. I did wait a short while before I called her. I must have sounded so neurotic and a right mess. She had only gone to the store. I let the tension out that had built up in that small time. I knew I shouldn't worry so much but with the DEO treating my dad like a fugitive my head was in a bad place. I knew I had to talk to Maggie and that's why I had come home early. She deserved to know what was going on. I still couldn't get over that she just let me cry my heart out last night and she never expected anything. No explaination. She was just there for me.

I got a couple of glasses out and poured us both a drink. I knew I would need one. Maybe Maggie would too after I spoke to her.

I sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen and wait. I play with my glass and then take a sip of the scotch inside it. I don't know how much time has passed when I hear a small knock at the door followed by Maggie calling out.

"Hey Danvers you there? I kinda ave my hands full can you get the door?" She says.

"Coming!" I reply as I make my way to let her in.

I open the door and am greeted by her beautiful smile. I take one of the bags from her and she walks over to the island and puts her bags down.

"You know it must be love if I have gone out grocery shopping for you. I really hate any form of shopping!" Maggie laughs.

I don't say anything and just pull her in for a hug. Words escape me completely.

"Ok what did I do to deserve that? Not that I am complaining. That is my third favourite thing to do with you!" Maggie smiles.

"No reason. I am just happy to see you." I reply truthfully to the beautiful soul in front of me.

"Listen how about instead of me cooking for you tonight we go and play some pool and have a few drinks maybe get something to eat?" Maggie suggests. I know she is doing this to take my mind off my dad even for an hour or 2.

"Ok sounds good!" I smile and the beaming smile I get in return lights up my heart.

We get ready and get a taxi to the street the bar is on. We walk the last little way. Maggie knocks and gives her password and we are granted entry. I spot Winn, James and Winn's girlfriend the other side of the bar. Maggie racks up the balls as I go and order a couple of drinks to be brought over.

My mind really isn't on the game at all. I'm playing really badly and before I know it I'm offering a flash grenade as part of the bets on the games. I sit on the edge of the table as Maggie pots the black.

"Game... which means you owe me dinner, a bottle of scotch and one of those flash grenade things... it's the twelve days of Christmas...Alex?"

"I... I'm sorry I'm just um..." I say as I am brought out my thoughts.

"Thinking about your dad? Don't worry the DEO s going to find him!" Maggie tries to reassure me.

"That is what I'm worried about... The DEO considers him a threat. When we find Cadmus things are going to get rough and he could get caught in the crossfire... He stole the registry from the DEO! He hurt J'onn... But Maggie I know him... he's a good man! Even if he is siding with Cadmus there has to be a reason. They're either threatening him or blackmailing him or they're mind controlling him or ... I ... I'm the only one left that believes in him!" I tell her.

You're gonna be there when they find him and... and you're gonna help protect him!" Maggie reassures me.

"You're right!"

"Mmmhmm!" Maggie agrees.

"Double or nothing? There's no way I'm giving you a grenade!" I smile at my girlfriend.

"Fine I'll go get us another round!" Maggie concedes as she makes her way to the bar.

"Fine I'll rack!" I say.

I'm putting the apps in the triangle when an explosion rips through the bar. I look around for Maggie to make sure she is alright and I see her fighting with a man in commando get up. I grab a pool cue and swing it round and hear it connecting with someone behind me. I spin round and see another commando on the floor. The bar is full of them. I spot Maggie fighting them and I am impressed at her moves. I continue my own fight.

I knock down another and then spot Winn in hysterics then see why his girlfriend has been grabbed and is being taken out of the building. I tell him I will get her as I run out after them.

As I get out I see her get bundled into a van I have my gun out.

"Freeze or I will shoot!" I shout at them. They stop and turn a little. I hear someone behind me.

"Go on boys! The lady here is about to drop her gun. Isn't she?" He says as he puts a gun to my head.

"Let her go!" I hear Maggie shout as we spin round.

All I see is fear in her eyes. I put my hands up to let her know that I have it under control. She reluctantly lowers her weapon. I put my hand up again when I feel the man behind me get dragged away. I turn and see that Guardian has turned up. He has the man in custody so to speak. The next thing I know I have Maggie's arms wrapped around me.

"Hey!" I say to calm her down. I still can't believe how scared she looked when she was facing me.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

ALEX

Guardian had the man under control and he was waiting for the DEO to come and take him away. I left them and made my way back over to Maggie who had been consoling Winn.

"Maggie can I have a word?" I ask quietly.

"Sure Danvers! What's up?" She replies.

"I saw something in your eyes when I had that gun to my head. I just want you to know you never have to worry about me OK?" I say.

"Danvers just for the record I worry about you every second of every day. That's what happens when you adore the person you are with. Now whilst I appreciate the sentiment you will never stop me fearing for your safety! I know if anything ever happened to you it would destroy me completely!"

I couldn't help myself I pulled her to me and held her so tight. I had never experienced the kind of selfless adoration that Maggie kept showing me. I know I never really showed her that I was thankful for her but I was hoping this was a good start.

"You've definitely gone soft on me Danvers!" Maggie laughed.

"That is true and it is only for you!" I say before the whoosh of Supergirl's arrival forces us apart.

"Alex you're ok? Oh God Winn I'm so sorry! Thank you!" Supergirl acknowledges everyone except Maggie!

"Supergirl..." I start to say something but Maggie gently places her hand on mine before a small shake of her head. " Oh it doesn't matter!" I finish.

Maggie puts her hand in mine and we watch as the team takes the prisoner away. I feel helpless because I am now a part of the evidence because he touched me!

"I'm going to have to go in and get my clothes analysed now!" I say.

"Go do your thing Danvers but call me soon Ok!" Maggie concedes.

"For sure! Wait at mine I shouldn't be long hopefully?"

"Do you mind if I wait at my place? It's just the last couple of hours I need to process and I need my space to do that. But as soon as you're done I'm all yours!" Maggie says quietly.

"Of course it's alright Maggie you don't have to ask. You have your key so let yourself in if you change your mind!"

Maggie pulls me in for a kiss. A soft lingering one.

"You're the best Danvers!" She says with her beaming smile.

I nod jokingly and slowly move away.

"Be safe Agent Danvers!"

I mock salute Maggie as I get in the hummer. The truck roars to life and we make our way to the DEO.

Once there I get changed into my work attire. We all assemble at the control centre. Winn is besides himself which is understandable, but he just won't listen to anyone. All his anger is directed at me because I am quite possibly the closest he has to Jeremiah to hurt at the moment. I won't lie it hurts that he is directing everything at me, I would probably be the same if it had been Maggie taken.

Even Mon El is trying to calm down Winn, which give him his due he has managed more successfully than the rest of us!

Whilst everyone is shouting around the hub I sneak away. I know exactly where I'm headed. A red mist taking over me. I will find out where Cadmus and my dad are. I will interrogate the suspect. I will get him to break his silence and give up their location to me! I am determined to break him!

I walk up to his cell and unlock it. He gives me a smug grin before looking confused as to why it is me there.

"Like I said to the other guy who came in here I have nothing to say to you!" He says to me with arrogance.

"Yeah that's what I heard!" I say as I punch him off of the chair he is sat on. "Now me I bet you've got loose lips. Tell me where's Cadmus!?" I start shouting as I continue to beat him up around the cell.

"Tell me where Cadmus is!

Tell me where Cadmus is!?" I repeat as I continue to to hit him.

"I can't! I can't! They put stuff in my head alright! I don't know! They'll kill me!" He pleads.

"Well it's either them or it's me!" I continue shouting and hitting him.

I feel myself being dragged off the prisoner I shake myself free and J'onn is stood there. The look on his face tells me he is furious but I don't care. I need to know where my dad is and I will stop at nothing until I do so.

We squabble a bit before I take myself home. I am grateful Maggie isn't there. I don't want her to see me this worked up. I shower and change into my comfy clothes. I am just about to pour myself some juice when I hear dads voice.

My heart starts pounding. He says he has come to find me to right his wrong. He says he is doing it for the family. I really want to believe him I try and get him to come to the DEO with me to prove his innocence but he disagrees. He starts talking about some device in the DEO stores that could help him with freeing everyone. He begs for my help and my heart breaks. I turn away from him to make my decisions and as I say yes I turn round and dad is gone but J'onn is stood there. My heart breaks into a thousand pieces. I can't believe that he would do that to me. Using my dad to test me!

I get suspended from work and I call Maggie. I need her here now. Not to talk about what's happened just to have her calming nature here. She agrees to come round but it won't be for about an hour. I am just happy she said yes even though everything else seems to be falling apart I know I can count on her. I pace the apartment waiting for her. Biting at my lower lip and fingers. I know I shouldn't have said yes but it was my dad there at that point asking me. I love him so much I could never say no. I know Maggie would understand that.

MAGGIE

I get Alex's phone call. I am just finishing up at the precinct. I had been worried about her because I thought she would have called earlier. Kuyt seeing her name flash up on the screen made me instantly relax. I would never tell Alex this but even though I knew she could handle herself I always dreaded her going to work. So every time I got a text or a call from her my days worry would disappear.

Alex had sounded strange during the call. I didn't push for information I just figured that she would tell me when I got there. I had told her I would be about an hour. My phone goes again I look at the name flashing and it is Kara.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" I ask a little surprised.

"Maggie are you with Alex?"

"No I'm just about to leave to go to hers why?"

"Alex kinda went crazy at work today. She isn't thinking straight Maggie! I'm worried about her! This isn't Alex at all!" Kara explains.

"Listen Kara, she is bound to be headstrong after everything that's gone on the last few days. I'm just going to be there for her whenever she needs me!" I tell the younger Danvers.

"Thank you Maggie. I'm so glad that she has you there." Kara sighs.

"No problem Kara. Will I see you at Alex's later?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm going round when I have finished up here. Alex asked me to go round?"

"See you later then Kara."

I hung up the phone and made my way to the car. It always baffles me why Kara would ring me when she was concerned about Alex. We had never really interacted that much and she had only just really started being nice to me.

I get to Alex's block quite quickly and make my way inside. I pause outside her door and I know something is seriously wrong when I don't hear music playing. I knock before I walk in. Alex is pacing the floor as if she has a purpose.

"Hey Danvers!" I say as I put my keys down.

"Maggie thank you for coming!" Alex says as she comes over to hold me.

"You know me. I will always be here!" I say still letting her take the lead in the conversation.

"I got suspended from work today!" Alex says quietly.

"What... How? Why?" I sputter out shocked. I go to sit down on the couch. I look at Alex I don't press for her to tell me. I know she will tell me. There is no point pushing her she looks so close to the edge already.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Kara walks in.

"Alex? Hey Maggie! I heard about what happened J'onn shouldn't have done that to you!"

"It was a betrayal and it was unfair and I need to explain to J'onn ask him to put me back on the case!" Alex pleaded. I hated seeing her this broken.

"Well I don't agree with his methods!" Kara started.

"Yeah!" Alex replied.

"I do agree with his assessment and I think you should sit this one out!" Kara said sympathetically. Alex's face dropped. I don't know what she was expecting from Kara but I really don't think she expected that!

"What!" Alex finally responded.

"Alex, I heard what happened, you lost it when interrogating a suspect. What's going on?" Kara said in her soft voice.

Alex was trying to stay calm but I could see that she was failing.

"That's not what matters! What matters is our father, and there is still good in him! I need you to convince J'onn that I HAVE to be there when we find Cadmus! I have to protect him!"

"Alex listen to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to Jeremiah! I promise but you are putting all your focus on him, when you should be focusing on the aliens we are trying to find and when we find them! You risk making a bad call putting him in danger or worse getting yourself hurt. I have to go I'm sorry!" Kara said before she rushed out of the situation.

I make my way towards Alex and she turns to face me.

"I assume you agree with Kara?" She asks her eyes blazing.

"Actually I don't! You need to protect your dad, then that's what you need to do!" I reply gently letting her know I am there for her.

"Then you'll help me?" Her eyes are now softer.

"Ride or die! Where do we start?" I say to her before we embrace. We stay like this for a while. Alex slowly relaxes and the tears start to fall.

I sit her down on the couch and I just sit and hold her. She must have so many things going round her head at the moment she doesn't know if she is coming or going.

A/N Hey guys sorry I took a bit of a break but work was being a bitch and the hiatus had me kinda in a lull. But I'm back and raring to go again. So there is just one more part of episode 15 to go. I didn't even want to begin to put it all in one chapter so it became three haha. Thank you for all the views and reviews. I know that one of the future chapters is just a free written one because I have nothing to work off but that what I love about this story it's challenging me. Anyway thank you again and sending much love to you all. Also if the next chapter has a few mistakes in it I apologise now because it's is my birthday 1st May and I have a bad habit of writing when drunk haha but it is fun to do so :)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

MAGGIE

We spent most the night discussing how we would approach finding her dad. We had to find a way to tail the people capturing the aliens and find Cadmus. I love how driven Alex is once she sets her mind to something. I call a couple of my contacts at the bar. They all give me Brian's name.

I have arrested him a couple of times so I have his number on my work phone. I take it out and make the call. Alex is sat opposite me like an expectant child fidgeting and biting her nails.

"Hey Brian its Detective Sawyer!" I say when he finally answers.

"Erm Detective nice to hear from you but I haven't done anything..."

"I know Brian I would like you to do something for me." I say.

"And why would I do that?" he asks.

"Because if you help me with this I may well be able to save your life!" I say starting to get pissed off.

"Save my life? Where do I sign up?" He replies without hesitation.

"You know the registry you signed when you came to earth? Well that has been stolen. We need to start following you and track you to ensure that you are safe. We will not interfere in your life we will just be close by at all times. You could almost think of it as a bodyguard service. We just need to catch the people doing this. Do you consent?" I explain keeping as much detail out as possible. If it went wrong he could get hurt or worse still he could die.

There was silence on the other end of the phone and I shrugged my shoulders to Alex.

"Brian you still there?" I finally ask.

"Yeah... So am I in danger?" He asks the fear evident in his voice.

"We won't let anything happen to you but you have to trust me!" I reiterate to him.

"I do trust you Detective, you have been pretty good to me despite everything. OK I will do it. I will help you!" He finally agrees.

"Alright Brian that is fantastic. If you don't mind I will come and put a tracker on your car now and Alex is going to put a trace on your phone so keep it on you at all times. We got you in this OK!?" I say relieved that he said yes.

Alex is getting on the phone trace before I have even finished the call and she is also programming the tracker to our phones.

"I'm so glad that he said yes! I don't know who else we could have tried without alerting the DEO to what we are doing!" Alex says as she shuts her laptop.

"OK you ready to go plant this?" I say. "Brian would never say no to having a personal bodyguard that's why I asked him." I laugh.

Alex smiles for the first time tonight. It's still such a sad smile that breaks my heart but it's a smile nonetheless.

"Everything will be alright Alex. I promise." I say to her as I take her hand. I don't make promises as a rule but I know this one is one I will do all in my power to keep. Having Alex happy is what means the most to me.

Alex doesn't reply but she squeezes my hand tighter in acknowledgement. We leave and return within an hour. Alex is exhausted and she struggles to keep her eyes open so I get her settled into bed whilst I set up the speakers to alert us if Brian starts to move. The clock reads 01:29 when I finish everything and I find myself yawning. I get undressed and get in bed with Alex. I move close to her. She is mumbling in her sleep. She is dreaming about her dad again. I can tell because of the tears that streak her face. I pull her in close trying not to wake her. The mumbling stops but her breathing is still ragged. I softly kiss her forehead and whisper to her.

"I'm here for you sweetie whenever you need me!"

I wrap my arms softly around her and she responds by doing the same. Her breathing starts to calm and I find myself being pulled tto sleep.

"You wasn't there when I woke up. I figured out you were either out running or in the bathroom so thought I would make you coffee I know how you live the first cup of the day!" She smiled at me.

"You know me too well Mags!" I laugh in reply. Maggie shrugs.

I'm looking towards the table. I brought home the alien gun I found. I go and take it out and put it on the top.

"I want you to take this in case something happens!" I begin.

"Danvers nothing is going to happen we have this undercontrol." Maggie says.

"I know but we need back up and this is it!"

I then take her through how to switch it on and how to know when it is charged up fully.

We are brought out of the talk by our phones beeping. Brian was on the move. I looked at the time it was 8am. Maggie went and grabbed a quick shower and I got all the tech I would need to get the information about where Cadmus was.

Once Maggie was done we left and followed the GPS to where Brian had parked up. He was on the phone. Suddenly out of nowhere a police car came up behind him with its sirens going.

The cop gets out the car.

"I don't recognise him!" Maggie announces.

We sit and watch the interaction.

"Good day sir, I saw that you had a broken tail light lucky for you I have some special tape that can fix that right up!" He says into the window.

"It's my lucky day after all!" Brian says as he gets out his car.

"Yeah... It's right... "

The officer says as he pins Brian to the car. A van speeds towards them and screeches to a stop and 2 masked men get out.

"That's us!" Maggie says getting out of the car. I'm already sprinting over.

"Woah no!" Protests Brian as they start to bundle him into the van.

"Officer I think that man needs help!" I say as I reach the cop and punch him as he turns around.

Maggie fires the gun and knocks the masked men to the floor. "Hey I need to borrow this more often!" She smiles at me as we stroll towards the van.

"Huh yeah right!" I scoff as I make my way to the front of the van and the GPS and Maggie releases Brian. I put my digital transfer on and it gives me everything I need in seconds.

"Ok and Bingo!" I say as the transfer is completed.

"Did you find anything?" Maggie asks as I make my way towards her.

"Yeah GPS coordinates for everywhere this van has been. I know where Cadmus is!" I say with determination.

"You want me to go with you?" Maggie asks.

"No I gotta do it alone!" I say before I pull her in for a searing kiss that I don't want to end.

"I wish I had what you two have!" Brian smirks as we part.

"Go away Brian!" Maggie says.

"Get outta here!" I say at the same time.

"You're gonna need this!" Maggie says as she hands me the gun.

I turn away and make my way to find my dad.

FIVE HOURS LATER

I walk out of J'onns office with a small smile.

"Did you get your job back?" Maggie asks me as I approach her.

"Yeah I did!" I say letting a bigger smile settle in my face.

"Good because I'm not dating some unemployed slacker!" Maggie jokes.

"No!" I say stopping myself giggling.

No! But you do make good arm candy!" Maggie says as she smiles sexily at me.

"M don't I?" I reply as I put my arm around the woman I have come to love so much.

MAGGIE

We return home and get changed into our nightwear. Alex then spends the next couple of hours telling me about what happened. How she managed to infiltrate Cadmus and how her dad helped her release the aliens in captivity. Then she told me about how she was on the spaceship going to god knows where and she did everything she could to stop it. Then she stopped for a minute to compose herself because she started crying at the point when she spoke about Kara. How Kara had come to her rescue but didn't think she could do it. How she had given back the faith to her. How by saying that she could do it drove Kara to find something else to complete her mission.

I was so proud of Alex she never faultered once in her belief of her dad. She had proven everyone wrong. Even J'onn had apologised to her.

Once Alex had finished talking we just sat with the TV playing and we fell asleep on the sofa.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

A/N: This is not really a trigger warning but more of a Winn warning because he will feature a lot this chapter. Oh and I really do hate Lyra sorry just had to get it out there. Winn is a fool to fall for her!

MAGGIE

I woke up to the sound of a woman's voice coming through the white noise on the TV.

"To his captors, we demand that you turn over Mon-El of Daxam. We know where he is harboured. If you do not relinquish him by dawn, we will take him with force!"

Something to do with Mon-El. Alex stirred as I moved my head from her lap where we had fallen asleep a few hours earlier. I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before the phone calls started so I tried to play down what I had just heard.

"What has he been up to now? Trouble always seems to find him!" I smile at Alex but there is something in the way she is looking at me that is unsettling.

"Babe are you alright?" I ask concerned.

"I need to call Kara. She needs to know what is going on!" Alex says as she reaches for her phone. I stop her making the call.

"Al let her call you! She may not have seen or heard it yet. Didn't you say she was spending time with Mon-El? They could be out or even….. OK I do not even want to think about the alternative!" I say shuddering.

"Mags…. It's Kara, you know how hot headed I am when it comes to her. She is my sister, it is my job to look out for her!"

"Yes that may be, Alex please just wait a while before letting the panic set in. Kara is strong we both know that. You can't go scaring her for no real reason, why don't you call Winn or your boss see if they know anything?" As I finished talking Alex's phone started ringing. It was Kara. I raised my eyebrows and gave a small smile whilst she answered the call. The call didn't last long. Kara had heard the message herself, I was shocked that she was still awake in all honesty. Mon-El had played it all down but Kara was stressing herself out.

ALEX

Hearing that voice through the TV creeped me out, it was kind of like I was watching Poltergeist again! Maggie played it down joking that Mon-El was always getting into trouble. This felt different though. It felt like it was a declaration of war no matter what the outcome. I wanted to call Kara. I knew she would have heard it, I wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"They could be out or even…. OK I do not even want to think about the alternative!" Maggie says shuddering. I stifle a smile because I know she doesn't really like Mon-El but she tolerates him for me.

"Mags….. It's Kara, you know how hot headed I am when it comes to her. She is my sister, it is my job to look out for her!" I finally argue back, Maggie can't help but give in to that for a second. She is still trying to stop me from calling her.

I hear my phone ring from next to Maggie, she passes it to me and it's Kara, I sigh because I know that she has heard the broadcast and I won't be dropping some big bomb on her.

"Hey Kara, everything alright?" I say as brightly as I can.

"Alex did you hear it? Did you hear about the treat to Mon-El?" Kara said almost in hysterics.

"Hey Kara, calm down. Are you with Mon-El now? What did he say about it?" I ask.

"He is being really vague like he kind of knows something but doesn't if that makes sense?"

"Yeah I get you, you and he need to get in to the DEO, I am just going to freshen up and I will be there with you. And Kara don't worry. We will figure this out because that's what we do!" I say hoping to bolster her.

"I know Alex, I best go. I will see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too Kara."

I look towards Maggie and she is on her phone, she is talking animatedly with her hands too. It must be work as that's the only time I see her like this. I know she will be going in too. I wait for her to hang up before I speak.

"I'm going into the base to see what they have. I'm guessing you have to go to the station?"

"Yeah, they want every available officer in the station in case there is rioting, I mean we just had a threat of violence against our city. People may go crazy and start looting and the like."

I understood what Maggie meant. She didn't want to sit around doing nothing when I would be doing my work, it always stressed her out when I was doing my thing and she was home because she was always scared something would happen to me. Her reasoning was if she was out in the field if anything happened she would be close by. She was confusing as hell but she was my confusing as hell girlfriend and I love her.

"Mags I'm going to jump in the shower then head off to the DEO to meet up with Kara and Mon-El maybe seeing anything that J'onn has dug up might jog Mon-El into remembering something. Kara says there is nothing that comes to his mind. Honestly I don't know. Is he trying to cover up some transgression that happened before he came to earth?"

"Alex, stop it! You're over thinking things. It could be literally anything so please just wait until you touch base!" Maggie said calming my mind down.

AT THE DEO

Myself, Kara, Mon-El and J'onn are around the main control centre, we are discussing the transmission earlier in the night. It's now coming up to sunrise we are all antsy and tired.

"When the transmission came through, an unknown spacecraft entered the lower atmosphere right above National City." J'onn explained as a hologram of a space cruiser appeared.

"What do a bunch of space invaders want with a guard from Daxam?" I ask looking over towards Kara and Mon-El. I notice Mon-El look away briefly but I just took that as him being stressed about the situation.

J'onn looks over towards Mon-El "Does any of this look familiar to you at all?" He asks him hopefully.

"I've never seen a cruiser like that in my life!" Mon-El says without really looking or committing to his answer.

"We're searching for the origin of the ship to see if that gives us any indication as to who our new friends may be, but so far no match. Agent Shott! Where the hell is he?" The annoyance in his voice is evident as he marches off to look for the technology whiz.

Alex watches as Kara and Mon-El head towards the window. Kara is going to do her usual check of the area and see if the craft is hostile or not. She won't let Mon-El go with her. I take my phone out to check it and see that I have a few messages from Maggie.

 **Hey babe, how are things with the transmission. All quiet here so far. Speak soon**

 **Hey Al, I haven't heard from you yet is everything alright? Ring me when you get this please. I love you.**

 **AL CALL ME PLEASE!**

I always thought it was cute when she worried about me, but this was different it was like she had already decided something was wrong. I scroll down and hit the call icon.

"Al thank god I have been stressing my butt off here!" The relief in Maggie's voice evident.

"Mags, I have told you many times not to worry. I was having a briefing with Hank and the others. You worry too much babe." I say soothingly.

"I know but I can't help it. After the last few weeks for you I just want to protect you!" She says softly. I know exactly what she means and I know she means well but I am dealing with it.

"I just need you to relax a bit mags, I'm OK, listen I have to go because Kara has decided to play vigilante and go up to the unidentified ship. I will call you when she comes back alright?" I say reassuring her that everything is cool.

"OK. If I don't answer it just means I'm out on a shout! I love you!" Maggie says before she hangs up.

I put my phone away and go back to the screen in front of me. Kara is close to the ship suddenly there are missiles being fired at her. We all warn her to leave but Mon-El takes it upon himself to give himself up to the ship, myself and J'onn stand back as we watch Kara return to try and dissuade him from doing this, but he is adamant that he is going. Just as they have said their goodbyes and parted then Kara jumps into the beam with him. I run forward to try and do something but I am not quick enough and Kara and Mon-El are gone. J'onn is furious, I can't help but feel disappointed with her. She is always telling me she will never go running after him and she goes and does just that. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I wait a few minutes before taking it out to look at. It is a text from Maggie telling me she has been called out to The National City Museum. I put my phone back in my pocket and go to find J'onn to see if he has calmed down any.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N _I_ know, I know I said the last chapter would have Winn in it but I told a porky pie, no seriously I had to split the chapter up else it would have been way too long almost a stand-alone story. I just wanted to say thank you for all your support whilst I have been writing this and I know I took a long break from it but yeah I had my meetings with the one and only Chyler Leigh and her lovely husband. They are both beautiful people and I can't wait for them to come back to the UK. OK now let's get back to the story.

MAGGIE

I've been sat looking at my phone for the last half an hour. I know I have to make the call. The evidence is there in all its multicolour glory. It's not that I didn't want to do my job it's the reaction I would more than likely get from Alex which was holding me back. She was extremely fond of Winn, even though she would never admit it. She tormented him like hell but she thought of him ultimately as a little brother.

"I'm sorry Alex I really need to do my job!" I whisper finally as I pick up my phone and scrolling down I find Winn's details. I tap call and wait for it to connect.

"Hey Maggie, my favourite POF!" He answers happily.

"Hey Winn, this isn't a social call. I really need you to come down to the station. I have some questions to ask you about a break in at the National City Art Gallery…."

I hear Winn swallow and clear his throat.

"Yeah sure I don't mind swinging by. I'll bring donuts!" He says shakily and I'm not sure if he is being serious or trying to crack a joke.

I felt bad as I hung up the phone, but I knew I had to do this if only to prove his innocence because all the video was doing was proving his guilt right now. I keep looking at my phone and wonder if I should call Alex and give her the heads up, then I remember she is dealing with Kara disappearing to that ship with Mon-El.

I stay near the front desk, I want to try and get this over with as quick as possible for Winn, clear it up as a big mistake. I still can't bring myself to believe that it is 100% him in that video. I must have been sat here for about 45 minutes before Winn turned up carrying a box of donuts true to his word.

"Hey there Ma….. Err Detective Sawyer. I erm brought the donuts like I said I would!" He laughs nervously.

"OK Winn there is no need to be nervous. You are here of your own violation so you are free to leave at any time. My advice to you is to stay answer all the questions we have get it over and done with. You have not been read your Miranda rights because you are not under arrest, hopefully it will not come to that, hopefully this will all be resolved and we can all go home!" I explain to him as we make our way to the interview room.

"Do I get a phone call?" Winn asks as we stop outside the room.

"As I said you are not under arrest so that does not apply to you, please go in and get yourself comfortable. I am just going to get the crime report and organise something I won't keep you long." I reply as I make my way to my desk.

"Hey Maggie you know that your suspect is going to be my 30th of the month!" McConnell shouts to me across the room.

"In your dreams man! He is too much of a wimp to be guilty!" Someone else shouts.

"Like Father like son!" McConnell returns.

"Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" I interject.

"Maggie you are so funny! Now we have aliens running the show everywhere us mere humans are now just alien crime bait!" McConnell replies. "No-one is innocent anymore!"

"Bring the TV and that to the interview room. I need to show him the footage we got from the art museum!" I order McConnell. I then pick up the case file and leave, not giving him a chance to reply.

I head back to the interview room, I hear Winn laughing and joking around with the officer assigned to stay with him.

"Alright Winn, I will start easy can you tell me where you were last night between 10pm and 3am?"

"I was erm with my girlfriend Lyra!" Winn said looking scared. He then grabbed a donut out of the box and started eating.

"Can we continue?" I ask, it's going to be a long day.

"Sorry I'm stress eating!" Winn replies with his mouth full of chocolate donut.

I sigh before I continue. "Well if you're telling the truth, there's no need for stress!"

"I'm very uncomfortable, and police stations… well my dad had a thing with law enforcement…. It's just a whole… I don't know?" He continues but he stops eating.

"Were you at National City Art Museum last night?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"Briefly!"

"What did you do while you were there?" I see him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Look at some art!"

I can't help but scoff at the answer. "In the middle of the night?"

"The lines are shorter!" I see what he is trying to do. He is scared so he tries to hide behind humour.

"Winn! Come on….." I try to encourage him to be more forthcoming.

"Mmm…. OK, fine. Fine….. Lyra and I, we broke in after hours. It's just like, when a beautiful woman asks you to do something, you got to do it! Right, you know?" Winn blurts out.

Now we are getting somewhere, so I open the case file and take out a photo.

"Do you recognise this?" I ask.

"That is Starry Night. Uh, classic paint by numbers!" Winn said proudly.

"Well, that classic went missing from the museum last night!" I explained.

Winn visibly gulped. I don't think he was expecting that to be what he was at the station for.

"Someone stole a Van Gogh? Oh, no, well, I mean I didn't see anything. No, I mean maybe Lyra did? But listen, we're happy to help, but if I didn't actually witness anything, can I just …." McConnell brings in the TV and I switch on the CCTV footage we recovered from the museum. "Hey look at that photogenic fella. Wait! Where's my girlfriend? Um….."

"You get how that looks right? So let's review. You've admitted to being at the scene of a crime, and the security footage doesn't show anyone else but you! Any thoughts?" I surmise.

Winn grabs another donut out the box. "I think I'm going to need that one phone call!" He says before he takes a big bite.

I let him finish his mouthful before I take him out to use the phone.

ALEX

I get the call from James telling me Winn has been arrested. I try to call Maggie but it keeps going straight to answerphone. I can't believe she is ignoring my calls. I make my way to the locker room, James is on his way to pick me up so we can go to the station to find out what the hell is going on!

Winn is not a criminal, he has done so much to help us so why would he ruin that? I told J'onn to keep me updated about if Kara returns to base. I know Kara can handle herself.

I'M OUTSIDE!

I read James' text just as I leave the building.

"Hey James, So what is it Winn has supposed to have done?" I ask the Editor of Catco magazine.

"Alex I really don't know he wasn't making any sense. Talking about him and Lyra being somewhere and not being able to see her on the screen?" James replied as I got in the car.

"Maggie didn't ring me or anything to give me a heads up. It must be something trivial!" I suggest, remembering Maggie only calls when she has a big case on.

"Yeah but Alex you didn't hear him on the phone. He actually sounded scared as if he knew it wasn't good!"

"OK James just get us to the police station as quick as you can so we can sort this mess out!" I say trying not to let James see how worried I really was.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

MAGGIE

I have been trying to get Winn to tell me everything for the past couple of hours but he clams up, it's like he doesn't want to get his girlfriend into trouble.

"I'm telling you I didn't take anything!" He says again and I can sense the irritation in his voice.

"I believe that you didn't but what about Lyra?" I ask firmly.

"She would never…..that…" He starts to stumble over his words.

The door opens and Alex comes barging in and James follows close behind.

ALEX

I make my way into the interview room. I look at Maggie and she looks stressed, I look at Winn and he looks scared but irritated.

"Hey, we got your call!" I say to the tech.

"You OK Bro?" James says to his friend and crime fighting partner.

"A heads up would have been nice before you arrest my friend!" I say not caring if I sound pissed off or not.

"Come on…. You know that's not how this works… I don't intervene with your job and you don't question mine!" Maggie counters she is pissed at me I can tell.

"You better have proof!" I say even though I know she will have everything that she needs to get a result in the investigation.

"She doesn't….. The crappy angle doesn't even show Lyra!" Winn chips in.

"I don't think that's a coincidence!" Maggie replies. I know that she knows something.

"You think she set him up?" I ask realising what she means.

"Exactly!" Maggie replies. She doesn't smile but I can see she is happy that I understand what she is thinking.

"When was the last time you spoke to Lyra?" I turn and ask Winn who shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Let me guess her phone is disconnected?" Maggie interjects and the penny finally drops with Winn.

"I don't get it?" He sighs.

"She framed you Winn. I got a partner out there who thinks you're going to be his 30th arrest of the month. That's a station record. I need proof that your weren't involved or they are going to pin this on you….. And I won't be able to stop them!" Maggie said keeping it blunt and to the point.

"If it's proof you need we'll get it!" James spoke up for Winn.

"Release Winn to us, OK? Give us 48 hours?" I suggest, hoping Maggie will agree.

"You want me to let my prime suspect walk?" Maggie is being stubborn. I know it's so she is not showing favouritism.

"If we want to catch Lyra, then we need Winn! Two days!" I say again this time a little firmer. It must have worked because she then looks at the crime file.

"Well look at that…. Looks like McConnell forgot to sign the warrant. You've got 24 hours. A minute longer and I am coming for him myself!" Maggie finally concedes. I smile at my beautiful girlfriend but she looks pissed.

"I've been femme fataled!" Winn announces breaking the silence.

"Well you certainly have a type!" I reply as he gets out of the chair and James leads him out of the room. I wait for them to go before I speak to Maggie.

I lean over to kiss her but she moves her head and I kiss her cheek instead. I know that she is so pissed at me for interfering in her work. I will make it up to her.

"Thank you!" I say as I turn to leave.

"MMhmm!" Is all I get in reply?

MAGGIE

It's been 6 hours since Winn left with Alex and she hasn't been in contact. I had J'onn ring the station to say about an Alien Art ring and that they would deal with it. He didn't tell me anymore than that. I told him straight it was my investigation so once they had apprehended the suspects then they were to be turned over to me. I didn't think he would agree but J'onn finally relented. On the condition that once they were charged they were to complete their sentence in the DEO holding cells. I thought that was a reasonable compromise.

I wasn't going to let McConnell get this arrest. It was going to be mine. From what J'onn had briefly told me Winn had taken it into his own hands to get Lyra. She had told him that she had just used him as a mark so that she could get the painting. I felt bad for the man, he really did like her, and I would almost say that he loved her.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out and look at the screen, its Alex I answer it.

"Hey babe I have been worried!" I say relief pouring out of me.

"Yeah sorry been a bit busy with Winn deciding he was going to use himself as bait for the Art ring!" Alex sounded pissed.

"He is alright though isn't he?" I ask.

"Yeah just devastated by the way that Lyra treated him. He wants to know if he is still in trouble."

"Babe, Winn has never been in trouble. I always knew that he was innocent! I had my feelers out before I brought him in. I kind of already knew it was Lyra but with her not showing up on the footage we had I had to scare Winn into giving us something." I explained hoping she wasn't too angry with me.

"No you did the right thing, I wish you would have told me first though!"

"Alex you wouldn't have allowed him to do anything if I told you. I did think twice before I did call him in. I knew you would be pissed at me!"

"I'm not pissed at you. I know you were only doing your job and I'm sorry for interfering."

"You didn't interfere you helped me get a result there is a difference. I was only pissed earlier because I knew that you would solve it in the 24 hours I gave you, if I had still been on the case it would have been 24 days!" I tell her honestly.

"Well don't put yourself down. Winn and I are just about to make our way to the station with the robbers and the painting. Be waiting for us alright?"

"You have the painting?" I say excitedly.

"Well Winn has it in a head lock and he has said that he is not letting it go until it is in our hands!" Alex laughs. I can't help but laugh with her too.

"OK Babe I will see you soon alright! I will get everything ready for when you arrive!"

"See you soon!"

ALEX

I put the phone away in my pocket and look over towards Winn who is holding on to the painting for dear life. I'm glad I cleared things up with Maggie. Even though she said she wasn't pissed at me I knew she was. I kind of took over her investigation and we had promised each other that we would never do that. I had forgotten all about it in my concern for Winn, she will understand though. I will make it up to her later.

"Winn we are going to the Station, you do know that Maggie will need to know everything about why Lyra was doing this!" I start to explain.

"Is she going to kick my butt?" Winn asks with genuine fear in his voice.

"I can't answer that, but she will definitely kick my butt, she may just be pissed at you for a while" I say amping up the fear factor a bit. I love winding him up, J'onn hates me doing it but I still do.

"I will just be quiet when I see her then maybe she won't notice me!" Winn said quietly.

""Come on let's get our butts kicked together, get it over with so we can go home!"

"Oh Alex did you find out why Kara went to the ship with Mon-El?" Winn asks as we make our way out to the waiting car.

"I haven't had the full story yet, but I know they are not together anymore. I have been a bit busy saving your butt from jail if you remember!" I sigh.

"Well I hope they work it out, Kara has been so good for Mon-El, he would never admit it but you can tell" Winn sighs. "I want them to work!"

"Winn, if they are meant to be they will be back together in no time, we just have to try and respect their space right now. Let them come to us if they need anything. Speaking of which did you sort things out with Lyra?"

"We are talking, I have told her how I feel so the ball is in her court now. I just really really like her you know?" Winn gushes.

"Yeah I know!" I smile thinking of Maggie.

We arrive at the station. The truck is behind us with the prisoners in. The 4 DEO guards escort them into the holding cells ready to be interrogated. I walk with Winn and we try and find Maggie. We eventually find her coming out of her boss's office.

"Hey Danvers, Winn. So where are my suspects?" Maggie smiles.

"Waiting for you to do your thing Maggie!" Winn says nervously. I smile.

"Danvers you going to be in the interview with me? Winn I am going to have to get a full statement from you so I am going to take you to McConnell and he is going to take it, just to warn you he is mightily pissed because he didn't get the arrest on this." I could tell Maggie was only being half serious but I couldn't tell at what point. I felt sorry for Winn.

"Whatever you need Maggie!" Winn said as he followed her to McConnell's desk.

MAGGIE

The interview didn't take long. They spilled their guts in no time. Trying to cut deals so they would get less cell time. It wouldn't wash with me and I arrested them both. I knew they would be serving a minimum of 10 years, I could tell Alex was impressed with how quickly I dealt with everything.

"So all in a good days work then?" I hear Alex say as we walk out the room.

"Detective Sawyer I have the painting!" Winn says happily.

I take the tube from him and take the painting out carefully, I couldn't afford the repair bill if I damaged this multimillion dollar Van Gogh.

"A ring of alien art thieves and the real Starry Night as promised eh…. Oh just kidding. All within 23 hours and 15 minutes. Winn Schott and GF exonerated Boom! Um, as for just, like, any connection that Lyra and he brother might have with previous thefts?" Winn says hopefully.

"Well I don't have any hard evidence, so I'll take their help in retrieving Van Gogh as a sign of good behaviour to come….."

Winn grabs onto my shoulder "You're a good egg Sawyer…" I look at him firmly and he lets go.

"Leave before I throw you into holding for fun!" I scowl.

The look on Winn's face is priceless as he stutters and makes to leave.

"I have better places to go….." He says as he hurries out of the room.

I turn to look at Alex, she is smiling at me in the way that she knows I like.

"Do you think I scared him?" I laugh.

"Almost as good as I do!" Alex laughs as she puts her arm around me. "Take me home!" She says as we start to leave the station.

"Do you have a spare helmet Maggie?" Alex asks as we stop by my locker. I needed to get my leathers on.

"Always, go to my desk, it's in the big drawer!" I say and she leaves to get it whilst I change.

After about 10 minutes she returns. She has a broad grin on her face.

"What?" I ask as she pulls me towards the door.

"So when were you going to tell me you had a picture of me on your desk?" Alex laughs.

I had completely forgotten about that, I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Erm….. Do you mind?" I ask deflecting a little bit.

"Maggie, I think it's adorable. I guess it saves looking at your phone all the time!" Alex winks at me.

"So do you mind you never answered?" I say again.

"Babe, no I don' mind. In fact I feel honoured!" Alex says as she gently kisses me.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

A/N- this was a hard chapter to write… I hope I have done it justice.

ALEX

I hated going to yoga, but I went because it made Maggie happy and there was nothing more than I loved seeing than Maggie smiling.

"So was yoga as bad as you thought it would be?" Maggie asks as we make our way home after the class.

"Yes!" I reply simply. Maggie laughs at me.

"You're in a league of your own Danvers!" I can't help but laugh with her.

"Ugh, look at us! We're that couple with the yoga mats and the flirtatious bickering….." I start to say.

"I know. Its perfect right….. Emily?" Maggie says.

I move to look where Maggie has turned to and see a beautiful woman stop and look at us.

"Maggie?" She says.

"Hi!" Maggie says, the smile she has on is a bit false.

I stand by her side uneasily, I don't know what to say or do. I am intrigued as to who this woman is though.

"How are….. Are you back in town?" Maggie seems confused and nervous forgetting what she is saying.

"Yeah…. Just for the week. I'm staying at the Baldwin" The woman says, she is nervous too.

"Oh Okay!" Maggie says not sure of what to say or do.

I step forward and offer out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Alex!" I say smiling.

"Hey!" Emily replies nervously shaking my hand.

Maggie seems to snap out of the daze that she has been in since she saw the other woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my girlfriend, Alex!" I can hear the pride in her voice.

"I'm Emily. Nice to meet you." The other woman says finally beginning to relax a bit.

"We used to date." Maggie said more to me than anything.

I suddenly felt uneasy, I don't know if it was jealousy or what.

"Oh, okay." I reply then leaving an awkward silence.

"It's been…. Yeah!" Maggie finally says.

"A lot of years" Emily finishes before another awkward silence falls between us. "We should catch up sometime?"

"Sure, that would be good. Sometime!" Maggie said none committedly.

"I should go, and let you guys get up to whatever you've got going on. But it's really good to see you." Emily sounded genuine.

"You too!" I could hear the relief in Maggie's voice.

"Nice to meet you!" Emily said to me. As she turned to walk away to her colleagues.

"Nice to meet you, yeah." I say then I turn to look at Maggie. "What about tonight?"

"What?" Maggie says looking at me confused.

"Well she wants to catch up and we don't have any plans." I say, it seems a good idea.

"No. I can't. Come on, it's cold." Maggie say deflecting.

I turn to look at Maggie.

"Hey! Do you see how cool I'm being about this? I mean, come on!" I counter and I see her resolve break and she turns back towards Emily.

"Emily? Do you want to have dinner with us tonight?" I'm proud of Maggie for asking. I know I kind of backed her into a corner but she still did it.

After a minute or so Emily replied.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I have the same email, just let me know where!" She smiled.

"We will!" I say before Maggie can change her mind.

"Okay!" she replies before she leaves with her colleagues.

I turn to Maggie and take her arm.

"See that wasn't so bad!" I say and Maggie gives me a small smile and she goes quiet. We hardly speak until we get home. I wanted to know more about Emily. She hasn't told me much about her ex's except that they all hurt her in some way or another. I knew when not to push, so I left it for a while. I let Maggie go shower whilst I booked a restaurant for us.

Maggie was so quiet it began to scare me. I had to leave to go into work for a debriefing on the situation with Kara and the strange man that put her in the coma, but that would only take a couple of hours so I knew that I had plenty of time.

"Hey Mags. I'm going in for the debriefing now. I have left the name of the restaurant by the phone if you want to email Emily. I will be back by 6." I say as I grab my coat.

Maggie doesn't reply so I go into the bathroom and she is still in the shower.

"You off?" She says when she sees me looking.

"Yeah, I won't be too long. The restaurant booking is by the phone for you to email Emily alright?"

"Sure, see you soon!"

"See you soon Mags!" I say as I walk out. I was so tempted in that moment to ring j'onn and say I wasn't coming in, but I knew that Maggie needed the alone time to process everything.

MAGGIE

Seeing Emily this morning was so hard. It was hard because she was the first person I truly loved since the incident with my parents. All the memories came flooding back, the joy, the pain and the helplessness I felt when she ended things. Admittedly it was my fault that she ended things but it still hurt to this day. The words she said always repeating through my head whenever I got into a relationship.

I let Alex talk away whilst I tried to process things. She was being so calm about meeting the ex that it was disconcerting and the fact that she asked her to dinner threw me completely. I had wanted to ask her why she had done it but words were evading me and I was coming out with monosyllabic answers.

I thought getting a shower would help me clear my head but no it wasn't working. I felt Alex watching me, any other day I would have pulled her into the shower with me but today I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

Once she had left for work I got out the shower and dressed. I just needed some alone time and I think Alex knew that. She had left all the details about the restaurant booking, so I knew that I would have to message Emily and let her know.

Taking out my phone I found her details and wrote to her.

 **Hi Emily,**

 **The dinner is booked for 7pm at la petit pain….. I have attached directions to get there.**

 **See you soon**

 **Maggie**

I was unsure if I should write anything else so I left it at that and tapped the send button.

I put my phone down and went about making myself a coffee. I knew I had to do something to try and sort out the mess that was my head but I couldn't. It just all came back to what Emily had said to me when we broke up. I had never believed that words could hurt someone so much but these destroyed me and I don't know maybe they had destroyed all my previous relationships too.

I sit and the tears begin to flow, I am crying so hard I don't hear my phone ring. I wished that Alex was here with me. She would know how to make me feel better. I don't know how long I had been crying for when my phone rang to say I had received a message. Wiping my face on a tissue I went and picked it up. I smiled a little when I saw it was from Alex.

 **Hi Babe,**

 **I hope you are alright. I didn't want to leave you earlier but I guessed you needed some time on your own. I'm coming home for lunch and bringing Vegan Ice Cream with me because I know how much you love it!**

I couldn't help but giggle because Alex hated my favourite ice cream but she would always eat it if it was in the apartment. I didn't reply but I knew that Alex wouldn't expect one. I looked at my phone and saw that I had another message it was from Emily.

 **Maggie,**

 **Thanks for the info, I will see you and Alex there. Be good to catch up.**

 **Emily.**

It was short and to the point, and I knew that even after all this time she was still pissed at me.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

ALEX

Maggie was taking her time getting ready. I had never seen her as nervous as this before. She must have tried everything in her closet on at least three times.

"Maggie if you don't hurry we are going to be late!" I shout looking at my watch for like the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

"I will be out in a minute!" Maggie shouted back at me. I knew she was getting frustrated so I bit the bullet and went into the bedroom.

"Wow!" was all I could say when I saw the mess that greeted me.

"Thanks babe!" Maggie said thinking that I made the comment towards her.

"Erm yea, your welcome Mags!" I say quickly.

At least that had put a smile on her. I was beginning to think she didn't remember how to smile.

"You always know how to make me feel better Al." Maggie said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Erm yeah, the taxi is going to be here any minute shall we go down?" I say and feel her stiffen against me.

"Can't we cancel and rearrange?" Maggie asked I could sense she was scared.

"Maggie when I saw how you reacted to seeing Emily this morning I knew that you had to get closure. How can you move on fully if you haven't had that?" I explain.

"I know babe, I know. I just don't want to end up in a fight with her!" Maggie said quietly.

"Why would you end up fighting with her? You dated years ago, you never got closure for whatever reason. So now is the perfect time to do it!"

"Alex," Maggie started but never got the chance to finish as the taxi started blaring the horn to let us know that it was here.

"Come on let's get this over with!" I say as I take Maggie's hand and lead her out of the apartment.

"OK!" She says as she follows me.

The taxi ride was made in silence. Maggie gripped my hand tighter the closer we got to the restaurant. I had never seen her like this before, she has always been the strong determined woman whom I fell in love with, and admittedly I had seen her angry side that time at Valentine's but that was partly my fault.

MAGGIE

I hate feeling so out of control, but seeing Emily had thrown me completely. I was scared in case she and Alex got talking about my past. I didn't want Alex to know about the old me I wanted her to know the me now. The one that loves her unconditionally. Alex held my hand reassuringly and I just kept gripping harder and harder the closer we got.

After what felt like hours we finally arrived. Alex went to the Maitre'd and we were shown to our table. Alex ordered 2 whiskeys "For courage" she said. She must have been nervous too, that I can understand. Sitting down to a meal with your girlfriends ex can be quite daunting I suppose. She was handling all this so much better than I was, she kept me strong.

We must have been at the table for about half an hour and Emily still hadn't arrived. This didn't do anything to quell my fear and nerves.

"It's alright she may have been kept late by a meeting or something?" Alex said trying to calm me down still. I was on my second whiskey and Alex was on the wine. So I nodded in reply.

"So how long were you two together?" Alex asked.

"Five years….." I reply as Alex takes a drink.

"A long time then? I can understand the nerves a bit more now." Alex says smiling at me. I give a small smile back.

The silence crept back between us. Alex looking at her watch, and I was playing with my glass. Then out of nowhere Alex spoke.

"Maybe she is having trouble parking?"

"She hates parking, she always valets!" I reply a little bit sharply.

"Do you want to try texting her?" Alex goes to get her phone out.

"It's been 45 minutes?" I sigh.

"I'm sure there is a good reason why she's not here!" Alex says reassuring me the best way she could.

"It's Ok Alex!" I say not wanting to go further with the conversation.

"No it's…" Alex sighs "look, I feel bad. I can see it was an awkward thing. I pushed you into and now…"

"No. it was thoughtful of you to try and get me closure. Emily's just…" I start but Alex cuts me off.

"What?"

I wanted to tell Alex that I felt like crying because I must have really hurt Emily for her to do this to me. But I couldn't admit to her what had happened here in public.

"Well, when we broke up she said some things that cut me pretty deep. And we were together for five years. It was the longest relationship I've ever had. So when she said that I didn't deserve to be happy. I figured she really knew me. And maybe she was right!" I was lying to her I was just avoiding telling her what she had told me when she had thrown me out.

"No it wasn't, and that was a terrible thing to say!" Alex said defensively.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it was a long time ago." I finally say hoping to put the subject to bed.

"It does matter!" Alex says as she looks sympathetically at me.

I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable and look around.

"Can we just get out of here?" I reach for my purse.

"Of course…." Alex replies and get the attention of our waiter "Check please"

Alex paid for our drinks then we left.

"Look Maggie, whatever happened between you is between you, but I want you to know that I'm here now. Forget all about tonight tomorrow is a new day alright?" Alex says as she takes my arm.

I smile because I realise just how lucky I am to have Alex in my life. She never judges me, she just sees what's in front of her.

"Thanks Alex." I turn and gently kiss her.

We make our way to the waterfront, it has become part of our routine that if we have a night out that we come down here and just sit there, enjoying each other's company. It is always peaceful down there at night.

Alex rests her head on my shoulder as we sit on a bench. It can't get much better than this, but I'm trying to find the right words to say what I want to.

"What's wrong Maggie, you are shifting like anything?" Alex asks after a while.

"Erm Alex do you mind if I head to my place tonight? I think I need a bit of time to myself. Clear my head and all that?" I finally blurt out.

"Maggie, you do whatever you need to do. I'm going to be here for you OK!" Alex says softly pulling herself closer to me.

"Thanks Alex." I say genuinely. I really don't know what I did to deserve her.

We sit for a while longer before it gets too cold for us to stay any longer. We walk in compatible silence until we reach where we have to part ways.

"This is me!" Alex says as she slows down and turns towards me. "If you need me for ANYTHING please call or text alright, I will be there straight away."

I struggle to keep it together as I nod before pulling her in for a kiss. What started off as just a small kiss goodbye soon turned into the passion filled kisses we always shared? Alex's hands tangle in my hair as she pulls me in closer. We finally part breathless, Alex smiles at me before she leaves. I stand to watch her walk a while before I turn and head to my own apartment.

ALEX

I felt Maggie watching me as I walked away. It killed me to leave her on her own when she was in such a dark place but I knew that space was all she wanted and if I was there I would crowd her. I was furious at Emily for not turning up and I know I shouldn't but I had to find out why. It wasn't fair on Maggie to be treated this way.

I made my way to the hotel that Maggie had said that she was staying at. I went to reception and asked for her and I was told that she was out of the building. I was determined that I was going to talk with her so I waited outside. I knew Maggie would hate me doing this but this was all I could do for her. Find out why she hadn't turned up and try and sort things out.

I must have been there about an hour and getting strange looks from the doormen, when Emily turned up. I move from where I was stood.

"Emily?" I say to make sure it is her.

She looks at me trying to place who I am. "Alex, right?" She says eventually.

"Yeah, I wanted to come see you. I wanted to talk to you, just to see if…." I didn't get a chance to finish.

"Look if this is about dinner?" She acknowledges.

I take a step closer. "Why didn't you show up?" I ask

Emily looks at me but takes a moment to answer. I notice there are nerves in her reply. "I should have, but….. The whole situation, it just brought up too many painful memories."

It took everything I had to stop myself getting angry but my reply was instant. "What about Maggie? And all the things you said to her back then…. That wasn't painful?" I would defend Maggie to the death.

"Anything I said to her she had coming." Emily replied.

"She dedicated five years of her life to you and you bailed on her!" It took so much self-control not to shout at her.

"I bailed on her? Seriously? That's what she told you? She cheated on me!" I could sense the anger in Emily's voice. The last few words hitting me like a knife to the gut.

"I'm sorry, I … I didn't know!" I replied genuinely sorry for acting like a crazed girlfriend.

"I… I shouldn't have said anything. But the truth is I just….. Really want to forget about it!" Emily spoke softly.

I turned away from Emily. All I felt was shame. Blaming someone without getting the whole story. That wasn't me at all.

"Sorry. I'm….. I'm going to go." I say as I start to walk away.

I walk fast to try and get away. That was the last thing I had expected to hear when I decided I was going to speak with Emily. I decide to head back to the waterfront. I knew that I had to sit and think for a while. Try to understand why Maggie hadn't told me the whole story.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

ALEX

I walk into my apartment, its heaven compared to the freezing hell it is outside. I had been sat at the waterfront trying to get my head around everything that Emily had told me. I was still reeling from the fact that it was Maggie in the wrong not Emily.

I think I figured out why Maggie didn't tell me, or rather why she couldn't tell me. I sit on the sofa and take out my phone. I need to talk about this and get it out into the open.

 **Mags, can you come over please?X**

I decided to keep it simple.

 **Be there in the hour.** Was Maggie's reply.

I put my phone away and decide on how I am going to play this.

MAGGIE

I was just settling down on the sofa to watch some old film I had recorded when Alex's text came through. She knew I wanted to be on my own but she had text me, was this work related or what? I replied that I would be there within the hour. I got myself dressed and left my apartment. I arrived outside Alex's block within about 25 minutes.

I took a moment outside before I finally went in. I let myself into her apartment, Alex's is stood at the counter pouring 2 drinks.

"Hey what's so urgent?" I ask as calmly as I could.

"I went to see Emily!" Alex said as she continued pouring.

"What… Why?" I ask suddenly feeling like the room is closing in on me. Alex pushes a glass towards me.

"Well, I wanted to go and talk to her, after seeing how upset you were at the restaurant. I went to stick up for you!" Alex explained. I thought it was sweet of her but I also felt betrayed.

"Alex…. It's not your problem to fix!" I finally say trying to stay as calm as I could but failing.

Alex started moving along the counter. "You were never going to really tell me that you cheated on her, were you?"

My heart started pounding in my chest. Emily told her. My instincts go on the defensive.

"That was a long time ago. I did a horrible thing, and I already feel bad about it. You want to bring it up? So I can feel worse?" I snap but then move to the sofa and sit down. Alex takes both drinks of the counter and makes her way over to me.

"No. No. No. Look. This isn't about the fact that you cheated okay? We have all done dumb things. This is about the fact that you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth." She says. It is scaring me how calm she is being about all this. I start to feel ashamed. If Alex knew just how much I did trust her. If she knew the reason I couldn't tell her she might run away.

"I wanted to!" I say quietly, trying to keep my composure.

"Listen. I have thought a lot about this. You have a pattern of keeping things to yourself. You hid the truth about Emily, you made her seem like the bad guy. And then before that you didn't tell me what really happened when you came out to your parents. And how badly they reacted. You don't like to talk about you!" Alex has hit the nail on the head. I dread what is going to come next and I can feel the tears forming in the corners of my eyes. This is where she dumps me.

"I know!" I simply whisper waiting for the inevitable "You're dumped"

"So, I think when your parents didn't accept you, you stopped trusting people that are closest to you. And I totally get that. But, Maggie…. You don't have to be guarded with me, okay? I'm not here to judge you for things that happened in the past. I'm here to help you heal!" Alex said with so much love. I still can't believe my ears. I was sure she would finish things knowing the truth.

Alex pulls me in for a hug "You don't think I'm a bad person?" I whisper.

We part from our embrace.

"No. actually I have always thought that you were perfect. But it's really nice to see that you have problems too!" Alex says softly. Her hand brushing the side of my face.

"Thank you!" I whisper. I don't know why I am saying it if I am honest. Is it because she didn't dump me or because she knows me so well and understands me better than I understand myself. I don't know if I will ever find out.

"Yeah…. (Alex pushes my hair behind my ear before her phone rings) Sorry. It's Kara, I…..Hey, hi….. What happened? Whoa, slow down, slow down! Are you okay? Okay I'm on my way… Kara's hurt and something's happened to Mon-El. I have to go to the DEO. I'm….. We'll talk later. I'm sorry!"

It always seems to happen whilst we are talking but this time I am quite glad of the distraction. It gives me a minute to compose myself again.

"Okay!" I reply as Alex grabs her coat and leaves the apartment. I'm not going anywhere, I want to be here for her when she gets back. Gives me a chance to sort out things.

I won't deny it having Alex know the truth is such a relief but and there is always a bit. It scares me that she knows me so well. We haven't known each other that long and she just knows me. I realise it is because I love her that much I want to let her in, I want her to know me, I want her to be a part of my life.

Taking my phone out of my pocket I go to messages and type.

 **Listen, can we meet up please. I want us to clear the air. I'm tired of fighting and tired of hiding.**

I press send and sit and wait for the reply.

 **That's all I want too. Come by the hotel I'm there all night…..**

I smile as I type me next reply.

 **I'm just waiting for Alex to come home then we will be there.**

The reply came back quickly.

 **OK see you both soon.**

I put my phone away and sit waiting for Alex to return.

ALEX

When I get home it must be almost 2am and Maggie is still sitting up waiting for me. She hands me a drink and she looks at me and smiles.

"Well I have text Emily. We are going to sort things out. So how do you fancy a little trip into the city?" She says smiling broadly.

"What now at 2am?" I say.

"Yeah, best to sort everything out now, rather than wait. Come on Alex please, I think we both need to do this." Maggie counters.

I will admit she is right. We both need this, she needs to get the closure that she needs so much and I need to just be there for Maggie. I take a large gulp of the whiskey and nod. Maggie grabs her car keys of the side and we make our way out to the hotel.

There is a nervous energy in the car as we drive over. I don't know if it is from me or from Maggie, but the journey is made in silence. I'm sure Maggie is thinking about what she wants to say.

We pull up outside and Maggie gets out her phone. She puts it too her ear.

"Hey Emily we're outside!" She says before putting the phone away. "Do you want to come with me?" She asks.

"No. No you need to go do this on your own. I will wait here for you." I reply smiling softly at her.

"You sure? You can meet her properly." Maggie adds.

"I'm sure Mags. Go and talk to her, sort things out. I'm here!" I say as I pull her towards me a kiss her.

"What did I do to deserve you Danvers!" Maggie whispers as she gets out the car and makes her way to the entrance where Emily is still waiting.

I watch as they talk, Maggie looks uneasy at first then they both begin to smile and seeing that fills me with joy. I know I interfered but I am glad I did else this may not be happening right now. They must have been talking for about half an hour when I could feel my legs start to cramp, so I get out of the car and perch myself on the bonnet.

They both look over towards me and I give them a wave. I mean I could have walked up to them if I wanted but, I was sure Maggie needed to do this without me there in her face. I can see that they are probably talking about me but I don't care. I'm sure it's all good, and seeing Maggie this happy makes it worth it.

I know Maggie needs to do this, I smile to myself seeing them both look so comfortable around each other. Not like when I first met Emily, it was like they both wanted to get out of there. They share a brief hug and Maggie starts making her way back towards me.

"So how did it go?" I ask as she reaches the car and Emily has gone back in the hotel.

Maggie is smiling radiantly. "Good. Thank you for making me do that!"

I smile. I look away for a second then try not to have a cheeky smile. "You guys talking about me at the end there?"

"Yeah! She said how lucky I am to have you!" Maggie smiles more.

"She's right!" I say confidently, trying not to blush a little.

I pull Maggie in for a brief kiss.

"Let's go" Maggie says and we both get in the car.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask as Maggie starts the engine.

"Anywhere as long as it's with you!" Maggie laughs as she says this.

"My God can you get any cheesier!" I laugh back.

"No seriously though Alex, I want to be wherever you are." I see tears well up in her eyes.

"Maggie, you have me I'm not going anywhere alright. I'm sorry to say you are kind of stuck with me!" I smile as I gently wipe away a tear that has fallen.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

MAGGIE

I had been working on these negotiations for the past 14 hours. I was tired, getting cranky and all I wanted to do was to see Alex. I was hoping that she would cancel the dinner with Kara and Mon-El, I really wasn't in the mood to be nice and polite after all this. Plus to top it all off it had started raining about 20 minutes ago. I take a breath as I listen intently to the man on the other end of the phone.

"We have the hostages, and we don't want to hurt anyone!" He says.

I take another deep breath this has what it has been like for the past 2 hours.

"Well you don't have to hurt anyone. No-one is making you do this. You're choosing to do this. You and your friend chose to go into that bank. You chose to take those people hostage. But you know what? You can choose to put your guns down. You can choose to let those people go. You can choose not to hurt anyone." I stop talking let him have a moment to digest what I have just said to him. I was just about to talk again when someone shouts out in the crowds.

"Look! Up in the sky!"

I turn and I see Supergirl flying towards the bank. I hoped that she was just passing on her way to another crime. But alas no she comes crashing through the roof of the bank. I sigh and hang up the phone call. About 30 seconds later I see her emerge from the front doors.

"Hey not even Pretty Boy Floyd got to meet Supergirl. It'll be a fun story to tell your roommates in jail!" She sounds as if she is joking around with them. I feel my anger rise.

I walk over to her, my phone still in hand.

"Supergirl….. I almost had them…" I say doing my best to keep my voice even.

"And I got you over the finish line! Just in time for dinner. I'll see you later!" She says before she flies away. I mutter to myself as I walk away. Now I know I am going to get my ass kicked by the Captain and he will give me a shitload of paperwork to do. I look at my phone and decide to call Alex. She will understand.

The phone rings a couple of times before Alex answers. I smile when I hear her voice.

"Hey Sawyer you close out on the hostage situation?" She asks.

"No babe Kara came flying in and smashed it all to pieces!" I say letting out yet another sigh.

"And that's bad because?"

"Well Danvers, there is a 100 per cent chance I won't make it back in time for dinner because the Captain is definitely going to give me twice the amount of paperwork. He is going to chew my ass because of this. I was so close to finishing it without any problems." I grumble.

"Ah I'm sorry Mags. Do you want me to talk to Kara? Find out what went on?" Alex suggests sympathetically.

"No…. No don't worry about it. Part and parcel of the job!" I say but at the same time I'm thinking how I would like to slap Supergirl down a peg or 2.

"Ok Mags, but please don't stress about it. Kara is just doing what she thinks is right. I will see you soon?" Alex is always defending her sister.

"Bye….." I say as I cancel the call. I put the phone away in my pocket and take a deep breath as I walk towards the captain. He is so going to chew my ass off about all of this.

ALEX

I look at my watch again for maybe the tenth time in 3 minutes. It's almost 8pm and Maggie still isn't back and Kara and Mon-El are due any minute. I have just put the paella on to cook. Why did I say I would cook? Would be so much easier to just get take out!

I jump as the front door opens. I turn and see Maggie walk in.

"Hey Alex I'm here…." She stops mid-sentence when she sees me looking at her. I'm smiling like an idiot and I don't care.

"Do you want a beer?" I ask as she makes her way towards me.

Maggie stops and takes her jacket off and hangs it over the back of the chair before she comes around the island and wraps her arms around me from behind.

"Hey babe is this for me?" She smirks as she pushes us both forward so she can get the beer.

"So you have had a shit day? Well maybe this will make it a little better?" I say as I turn around in her arms and gently kiss her.

"Mm that is definitely making it better!" Maggie says smiling into the kiss.

"Well Mags, why don't you go take a shower before Kara and Mon-El get here. Relax a bit!" I say pushing her away and towards the bathroom.

"You trying to say I smell?" Maggie laughs as she makes her way to the bathroom.

"Not at all babe but you do feel all tense." I reply and I see her nod in agreement. I'm hoping the shower relaxes her enough so that we can have a lovely meal.

"I won't be long." Maggie says as she shuts the bathroom door.

It had been 15 minutes since Maggie had gone into the bathroom and I was still waiting on Kara and Mon-El to arrive.

"What do you want to drink Mags?" I call out to the closed door.

"I will have whatever you're having." Maggie replies.

I'm just pouring us out a whiskey when there is a small knock at the door before it opens.

"Hey Alex, sorry we are late but Mon-El wanted to finish watching Moulin Rouge before we left. He is such a sap!" Kara announced her arrival.

"God I can't stand that movie!" Maggie says as she walks out the bathroom.

"Yeah it's not the best." I agree with her.

"How can you not like the epicness that is the finale?" Mon-El says looking offended.

"Listen, it's not that I hate what it stands for but it is just so contrived and they butcher the hell out of some amazing songs!" Maggie argued her case. I agreed with her totally on this.

"OK dinner is going to be about 20 minutes so why don't we all get comfortable in the lounge. Who wants a drink?" I say changing the subject quickly before something happens.

"Wine for me and Mon-El please." Kara says.

I pass Maggie the whiskey I had already poured out for her.

I sit on the arm of the sofa by Maggie and she rests her hand on my thigh. I don't know how long we had been sat there when the smoke alarm goes off. Then we smell the burning. I rush over to the hob and the paella is ruined. It has burnt to the bottom of the pan.

"Did you remember to put the rice wine into the mixture?" Maggie asks as I swipe the towel around in an attempt to stop the alarm from blaring.

I notice Kara going out onto the veranda with her phone.

Maggie starts laughing and Mon-El trying to salvage something out of the pan.

"Hey guys I have ordered Pizza, it will be here shortly!" Kara announced as she came back into the room.

I look around desperately trying to find something to switch the alarm off with.

"Hey Alex you want me to do something?" Kara shouted over the noise.

"NO! I will sort it!" I shout back.

Maggie had escaped onto the veranda the noise was obviously starting to get to her. It was getting to me but I wasn't letting the alarm beat me. I was going to make that noise stop! I heard the buzzer to the flat go and noticed Maggie and Mon-El both move towards the table.

"Thanks" Kara said as she paid the pizza delivery man.

I had had enough of the alarm blaring now so found something to stand on and ripped it from the ceiling. I put it into the trash can. Maggie smiled towards me and I went to sit down next to her. As I sat down Mon-El spoke.

"Alex, don't be embarrassed, OK? The first time I tried to microwave macaroni and cheese, they had to evacuate three city blocks!" He said this like he was proud of it. Kara puts the pizzas on the table.

"That's an exaggeration, but I have seen less terrifying nuclear explosions!" She quips.

"Well I like pizza better than paella anyway" Maggie says as she gently squeezes my arm.

"Yes, me too!" I reply with a small smile.

"I love ham and pineapple!" Kara exclaims as she takes a huge bite out of her slice of pizza.

"Thank you! It totally shouldn't work, but it totally does….. How's my girlfriend huh?" Mon-El announces loudly.

"What?" Maggie replies looking at Mon-El as if she could kill him.

"Bank Robbers, zero. Supergirl, two. What do you even need cops for in this city?" I hope he realises what he is saying because I have to grab Maggie's hand to stop her from getting up out of her chair.

"He's from a different planet. He doesn't even know what he is saying!" I say trying to placate Maggie. I can see the annoyance building.

"No he's right. Why bother trying to talk a guy down? Seventeen hours of "What do you want? How can I help you?" Good old fashioned hostage negotiation wasted!" Maggie's voice was starting to tremble. I knew that she was ready to erupt.

"You're not upset that I caught the bad guys and got everyone out safely, are you?" Kara asked incredulously.

"I would have gotten them to free the hostages!" Maggie replies, I can hear the restraint in her voice. She is trying to keep as calm as she can.

"Maybe. But they're in jail now, where they can't hurt anyone. That's all that matters!" Kara said snidely.

"As long as they don't use the Supergirl defence…"

"The what?"

I wanted to jump in but I was intrigued to find out what this Supergirl defence was about.

"It's a thing some criminals use to get their charges dropped. It's a perfect storm for a defence attorney. Excessive force, evidence contaminated by debris, vigilante justice…." Maggie explained before Kara cut in.

"Vigilante justice? I stand for hope and help, and compassion! I did what I had to do to get those people out of there!" Kara snarled.

I was getting worried now because both of the people I loved more than anything in this world were fighting. I needed to do something.

"I think what Maggie's trying to say is what you do is amazing when we're up against…"

"A giant purple monster or a half cyborg murderer sure. But, most of the time police work requires a more delicate touch!" Maggie explained sarcastically.

"Delicate?" Kara scoffed.

"Yeah! You broke a guy's arm and you gave another one a concussion. And that was after you knocked in the roof of a National City landmark. And now it just has a big Supergirl-sized hole in it!" Maggie exclaimed.

I could see this escalating into something physical if I didn't intervene but I wasn't getting any chances to get in the middle of this.

"A thousand things could've happened from the time of your call to the hostages walking out. Maybe, yeah, sure, I broke some walls, but I got everyone out of there safely, and that's a win!" Kara defended herself and I couldn't fault her argument.

"Well you should've asked…. You don't look before you leap!" Maggie was starting to get upset. I could tell by the way her lips were trembling as she spoke.

"Because I can fly!" Kara shot back.

"Okay!" Was all that Maggie could reply to that.

"Well as being something of a superhero myself, I can say that sometimes it's better to punch, than, than to talk!" Mon-El chirped in, obviously thinking he was doing the right thing.

"Sometimes talking is more hurtful than punching….. Obviously, I've upset you Maggie. I'm going to go." Kara got up and made her way towards the door.

"No, Kara, don't do that…." I say as I get out my chair and start to make my way to the door.

"No, it's fine. Thank you. Thanks for dinner!" Kara said as she left. She was clearly upset.

"Babe!" Mon-El shouts after Kara as he grabs his pizza off his plate and runs after her. Turning to close the door he mouths sorry.

I turn to look at Maggie. "I know you're upset about earlier, but I really….. I just want you and Kara to get along."

"Kara and I get along great. It's Supergirl that I sometimes have trouble with!"

"Ok, just keep trying ok?" I plead as I make my way to the door.

"Ok for you, yeah!" Maggie says eventually.

"Great!" I reply as I put my coat on.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asks as I open the front door.

"To catch up with Kara and tell her to try too. But she's just as stubborn as you are. Um …. Don't wait up for me."

I hear Maggie sigh again as I leave the apartment. I press the button for the elevator and wait. When it arrives I get in and nod towards the man in the corner. He looks familiar and I can't place him. He must live in the building, I just haven't taken much notice recently. I was just about to speak when suddenly everything went dark.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

MAGGIE

I woke up with a start and turned over to cuddle into Alex, but her side of the bed was empty and cold. She hadn't been home. I got up and made my way into the lounge. I picked up my phone and switched it on. I went through to the kitchen to turn the coffee machine on and wait for my phone to load. After a few more minutes I went and checked it. No messages or voicemails which was unusual. Alex would always get in contact, even for something stupid. I go to the bathroom and have a shower and get dressed. I pour myself a coffee and sit on the sofa. I scroll down my contacts until Winn's name comes into view. I tap the call icon.

"Hey Detective what can I do for you today? You're not ringing to arrest me again are you?"

"No Winn. I'm ringing because I was wondering if Alex has turned up for work yet. Could you just check for me please?"

"Sure Maggie, is everything alright between you?" Winn asks.

"Yeah never better, she was just sorting out the mess between me and Kara is all!" I say sighing into the phone.

"OK I don't want to alarm you Maggie but we haven't had any contact from Agent Danvers since she left yesterday afternoon. She was supposed to check in at 11pm but didn't we just figured that she was with you and just forgot. But the most concerning thing is that she hasn't shown up this morning. Alex is never late or a no show." Winn said nervously.

"Can you track her phone see where she might be from that? I mean there must be something you can do to find her?" I literally beg him.

"Listen Maggie, go check in with Kara she is at Catco, if Alex went there they might have had a big night drinking or whatever and she is just crashed out there, but I will still work on trying to get a trace on her." Winn says trying to placate me.

"Listen Winn. I'm a cop I know the signs of when someone is trying to keep someone's hopes up and that's what you're doing now. Please just cut the crap and find her. I will go to see Kara, but that is by all accounts up 'til now the last person that could have seen Alex!" I say down the phone and I can feel Winn squirming. I put the phone down and put on my jacket.

"No time like the present!" I say to myself in preparation to go and see Kara. I just hoped that she would still be talking to me after last night. I realised I was pretty harsh but I had a point. And as stubborn as I was everything was getting put aside until I knew Alex was safe.

I decided to take the car, only because if Alex did get in contact I would be able to see. I didn't want to miss anything. The ride to Catco took no time at all so after I parked up I made my way into the building. As I get out of the lift I have a quick scan around and see Kara talking to someone at the desk.

"Hey, Bonnie, can you send these down to layout right away? Thanks." I hear her say as I approach.

"Kara, hey!" I say calmly.

"Maggie! Is everything ok?" She asks but is a little standoffish.

"Yeah, I was just looking for Alex, wondering if she checked in with you." I say not wanting to know the answer by the confused look on Kara's face.

"Didn't you crash at her place last night?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I did, but she left to catch up with you after you left. What, she didn't stay at yours?"

"She never caught up with me. Maybe she went to the DEO?" Kara didn't seem too worried.

"Winn said she didn't check in last night or report this morning!" I was starting to get more and more worried.

"Huh!" Kara said as her phone started to ring. She looked at the screen "Ah mystery solved!" She showed me that Alex was the caller. "Alex?" She said as she answered the call.

"Hello Kara Danvers." The voice said in a sing song kind of way.

"Who is this?" Kara replied and I could see her start to get worried.

"Well the real question is who are you? Everyone around you thinks you're just a mild mannered reporter but I know the truth!"

Kara and I both look around the office. There are too many people on their phones to make a call on who it could be.

"What do you want?" Kara says into the phone.

"I have your sister!" He replies.

"You're lying!" Kara says immediately not wanting to believe.

"I'm not!" Kara's phone beeps and she looks at the picture of Alex on the floor before she shows it to me. My heart is in my mouth. "A man named Peter Thompson is serving a life sentence at Albatross Bay Supermax. You will free him within the next 36 hours or your sister will die. And I know you can, because I know …. You're Supergirl!"

The man hung up the phone and Kara just stood looking at the picture of Alex. I took out my phone and called Winn and told him everything that had just happened. Told him that Kara and I were on our way there to try and work out what the hell was going on and why this Peter Thompson was so important.

ALEX

I come to in the room that I'm in. My head is aching badly. I didn't hardly drink anything but my mind is too foggy to think. I feel cold. But I take a minute to get my bearings before I realise that I am in a cell.

"Hello?" I call out into the darkness. I start to bang on the screen in front of me. Thinking that I may be able to find a weak point. It's the basics that you are taught in being held hostage, always try and find the weak spot.

The noise is the same all over the screen.

"Hello?" I call again before noticing the camera in the corner. The red light showing me that it is on. I look up to the camera as I realise just what happened.

"I knew I recognised you from the elevator! I know who you are. The people that I work with, they WILL find me, and when they do, you will be in a world of hurt. So, I am giving you one chance. Free me now. When I get out of here, I will end you!"

I bang on the screen again. I know in my heart that everyone will be looking for me. Especially Maggie and Kara.

MAGGIE

Kara and I made our way to the DEO. My mind going through so many different scenarios about what might have happened to Alex. Doing my best to keep a strong front. Kara on the other hand was falling apart.

"Kara, I know this is hard but we have to keep a level head." I try to reason with her but she is not listening. She has called J'onn and Mon-El.

We arrive at the base and enter the main hub. Everyone is there doing something. I lean against the table whilst Mon-El gives Kara a reassuring hug.

"So this person that says they've kidnapped Alex, what exactly did they say on the call?" J'onn asks wanting all the details.

"He said he would kill Alex if I didn't break Peter Thompson out of Albatross Bay. He said he knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl. He's targeting Alex because she's my sister!" Kara said unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

"This might be stating the obvious here, but why don't we just spring Peter Thompson and bring Alex home?" Mon-El said and internally that's what I was screaming at everyone.

"The DEO does not negotiate with terrorists!" J'onn said with finality.

"But this is Alex!" Mon-El argued. I honestly didn't think he cared for Alex that much and it made me feel better that she had so many people that wanted to do anything to release her.

"If we do it once, we'll open the floodgates. Every bad guy will know that Supergirl can be controlled." J'onn replied.

"Even if we do what he wants it doesn't guarantee that he'll release her. She is his insurance." I reply putting my police head on.

"Alright people let's get to work!" J'onn shouts and everyone scatters, myself, Kara, Mon-el and J'onn stay around the table Winn rushes to his desk. "Winn any luck with Alex's sub dermal tracker?"

"No it's been offline since 10.00 last night. Whoever took her must have found some way to power it down." Winn said sadly.

"Where are we in triangulating the signal from the phone calls?" J'onn asks Winn.

"We're nowhere. The caller used four different arrays to scramble the signal. You guys listen, we got to move!" Winn said authoritively.

"Alright, let's start with what we do know. If this guy knows you're Supergirl, we use that to our advantage." J'onn said. I could see he was formulating something.

"Well that's got to be a short list. Who knows your secret?" Mon-El said.

Kara stood and thought for a short while.

"Jeremiah, Eliza, Clark, the DEO….. Lillian Luther!" Kara put forward.

"Does Peter Thompson have ties with Cadmus?" I ask hopefully.

"No, I already checked there's nothing." Winn said sounding a little dejected.

"Then you're asking the wrong questions. We don't know where Alex was taken, we don't have a crime scene, and we don't have any physical evidence. They've been planning this for a while. Whoever took Alex is a ghost who doesn't want to be found!" I say using my police knowledge to my advantage.

Kara is looking at me not quite believing what I am saying.

"Then what's the right question?" She asks finally.

"Who is Peter Thompson and what does he mean to our ghost?" I say and I notice Winn typing away furiously on his computer.

I really don't know how I am staying as calm as I am. With every minute that goes past my heart is breaking a little more that we cannot find her.

After a couple of hours J'onn comes back into the hub.

"Kara, Maggie you are coming with me. We are going to pay Mr. Thompson a visit see if he knows anything about why Alex was taken. Kara you need to stay back and not get involved, Maggie you use those negotiating skills you have learnt and I will try and read his mind see if I can get anything from him that way!"

"And what if he doesn't? What do we do then?" Kara asks, I can tell that she is beginning to think the worst.

"We do what we have to do to get Alex back safely. No gung ho tactics do you understand Kara?" He warned. Kara never replied just made her way out of the building. Mon-El following her trying to calm her down a bit.

"Maggie, your romantic involvement with Alex won't compromise this will it?" J'onn asks me gently.

"No, I am approaching this as a cop investigating a missing person. I know that if I stop to think of it as anything else then it will go to pot." I say even though my insides are torn to pieces.

"Maggie you know that you could be the one person that finds her, apart from Kara you have a strong connection with her. Please don't let me down." He says and I notice tears forming in his eyes.

"I will do my best sir." I reply and leave before I start to lose it.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

We enter the prison and go through all the relevant checks and protocols. This place is like a second home for me sometimes. I'm always in and out checking up on the felons before their court cases. Doesn't make it any easier when you come here because someone you love has been taken. I can see that Kara is thinking something similar, but I can see that anger in her eyes, she wants something done and it done now! I want to take her to one side and tell her that I feel exactly the same way, that I don't know if I could live with myself if something happened to Alex because I didn't do enough to try and find her. But I don't want Kara to see that weakness in me. I have to stay strong for the both of us because Kara is just about ready to fall apart.

We are directed to the private visiting room, I give Kara's arm a little reassuring squeeze before we enter.

"Mr. Thompson. Hank Henshaw FBI. This is Detective Sawyer from NCPD and Ms. Danvers from Catco magazine." J'onn introduces us as he and I sit down. Kara stands a little way off to the back of the room.

"The feds, a pig, and a journo, to what do I owe this confusing pleasure?" The man handcuffed opposite us replied.

I look at the file I brought with me, I close it then throw it down on the table just in front of PETER.

"Your jackets a thrilling read. Three home invasions, two DUI's, two counts of felony murder!" I say evenly despite wanting to hit the man in front of me.

"You all didn't come down here just to flatter me, did you?" He asks smirking.

"This morning we got a call from an anonymous source, asking that you be released from prison." I start to explain.

"Someone wants me out of jail? Not used to that. People usually want to keep me behind bars." Peter replies genuinely shocked.

"A life sentence can't be all that easy, being in here all by yourself. You ever keep in contact with anyone on the outside?" J'onn asks.

"Why just last week, Mr. JC Penny sent me a letter. He said there was a sale on galoshes. It's just I don't have anywhere to wear them!" Peter laughs mocking us.

"Enough! My sister's been kidnapped, and her life is on the line until we find out who wants you out of prison…." Kara says angrily.

"Ms. Danvers….." J'onn tries to intervene.

"So save us the sarcasm, who is it? Who has her?" She demands.

"Calm down!" I say firmly.

"Who has my sister?" Kara's voice begins to rise. I can see J'onn looking intently and concentrating on Peter.

"I don't know!" He finally says.

"You're lying!" Kara shouts.

"He's not. We're done here!" J'onn says and the guard comes in and takes Peter away. Kara is pacing the room.

"Why'd you let him go?" She demands.

"Because I read his mind. He's telling the truth." J'onn sighs.

"Losing control is not going to help us find Alex. It's only going to get her killed!" I warn.

Kara's phone rings and she takes it out and answers it.

"Winn!"

"Hey we got something!" He says excitedly.

"What?"

"So I scanned the visitor logs for Peter Thompson over the past three years. They're pretty sparse, except for one name that keeps popping up….."

"Who?" Kara says interrupting him.

"Doesn't matter it's a fake name. But I pulled the security footage and, baby, I ran that facial recognition software. Thompson has a son."

"But we checked, he doesn't have any relations!" Kara said as she looked towards myself and J'onn and we both nod.

"Well apparently, there's been a lot of family drama. Thompson's name isn't even on the birth certificate. And I only figured this out after I cross-checked the name with court transcripts. The kid spoke at Thompson's sentencing, and his name is….. Rick Malvern. He has a house an hour outside the city!" We could hear Winn moving around tapping keys on various computers as he spoke.

"Malvern. Why does that sound so familiar?" Kara asks to no-one in particular.

"Because he grew up in Midvale!" Winn said and Kara's face became clear.

"Thanks Winn, keep us updated on anything else you find out!" J'onn said.

"Yes sir!" He replied and hung up the call.

"I'm going there and speaking to him, make sure it is him!" Kara said with determination.

""Kara, you have to promise not to do anything stupid. You know it could put Alex's life in greater risk if you do." J'onn warned.

"If you go Kara make sure you have an earpiece so we can hear what's going on please. We won't be anywhere near as quick as you, but we need to know what's happening!" I say quietly, I wished I could go with her inside.

"OK let's get back to the DEO and get suited up. I'm going to bring her home!" Kara said with a brightness that was betraying the worried features on her face.

I was sat at Alex's desk in the DEO. Hank had asked me to stay away from the ops room but had given me an ear piece so I could follow Kara's progress. I was gutted that I couldn't be more hands on, but at least I was allowed to be there. In these situations at NCPD I would advise the relatives/friends to go somewhere and they would be in contact when they knew something. At least J'onn respected me enough not to do that.

"I'm about 2 minutes away J'onn!"

"Great. Kara just be careful, we don't know if all of this is a part of the plan?"

"I will J'onn!"

I guessed that Kara had arrived when I heard the sound of wood splintering.

"Alex? Alex! Alex! Alex!" Kara said as she looked around the rooms.

"Alex!" The last one sounded brighter like there was something good happening.

"She can't hear you Kara!" A man's voice sounded. I figured that this must have been Rick.

"Rick?" Kara confirmed this for me.

"Jeez, I haven't seen you since graduation. You look great!" He said genuinely.

"Where's my sister?" Kara responded. I was beginning to think it might have been a mistake sending her in there.

"You break my father out of prison yet?" He responded calmly.

"You know I can't do that!" Kara replied, I could tell she was struggling to keep her cool.

"Can't or won't?" He questioned.

"Tell me where she is!" I could hear the anger and frustration in her voice.

"Well we both know that's not how this works. Now why don't you try and play nice Kara? You were always the nice one!" Rick said with some genuine warmth. I figured just from hearing this exchange that he knew Alex and Kara pretty well.

"Just let me talk to her!" Kara sounded resigned.

I hear footsteps then tapping on what I thought could be a keyboard. I turn to look at Winn and point to my ears. He understands what I mean and mouths "ON IT!" to me. I hear the computer buzzing as Winn enhances the sound.

"If that is what it takes for you to play ball. Then I am happy to help!" Rick said almost victoriously.

"Alex! Alex!" I hear Kara calling. I listen intently for the reply.

"Kara! Is that you? It's Rick Malvern from Midvale, He kidnapped me!" Alex says, I can't help but smile with relief at hearing her voice. I automatically thought. 'That's my girl always using her brain!'

"I know, I'm with him right now! Are you Ok?" Kara cuts in to my thoughts. "Where are you?"

"My tracker! Can you use my tracker?" Alex asks.

"It's not working! We don't know…" Kara was cut off by Rick.

"OK, that's enough of a reunion I think." I hear keys clicking again.

"No wait!" Kara begs

"It's simple. She's told you she's OK. And now we trade my father for Alex!" Ricks voice had suddenly become cold.

"Your father is a murderer!" Kara said trying hard to keep her voice calm.

"Manslaughterer!" Rick replied arrogantly.

"Tell me where she is!" I hear a faint electrical sound and I'm guessing that Kara has switched to heat ray mode, I also hear the sound of footsteps.

"Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. Oh wow, it's even cooler up close! You hurt me, you'll never find her, and she'll die slowly." Rick said knowing that he now had the upper hand.

"Bring him in Kara!" J'onn said from behind me making me jump.

"She's alive…." I whisper to him as he nods.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Winn looks through the glass. "He looks normal!"

"He was nice in school. He used to carry Alex's book bag. Why is he doing this to her!" Kara said to no one in particular.

"I tried reading his mind, but he seems to be blocking me somehow!" J'Onn says with a sigh.

I walk up closer to J'onn. "Let me in there, I can talk to him."

After a minute or two J'onn finally replies "Alright!"

He takes me to one side and gives me a brief. He wants me to keep to the usual by-line. But I know that I won't be doing that. It is Alex after all and the most important thing is getting her back. I make my way to the interrogation room, Kara and J'onn have insisted on being there with me, I would rather do this on my own.

Rick looks up at me as I enter the room.

"Detective Sawyer, and they say there's never a cop around when you need one!" He scoffs.

This takes me aback a little. "So you know me?" I ask

"Of course, I took a whole year planning this. Watching Alex, preparing... I know everything." He gloats.

"How did you know I was Super-girl?" Kara asked. I feel myself getting impatient because I don't want to waste time with small talk. I want to find Alex.

"A day at the beach, before you started wearing glasses. Back then I had no idea that Alex would end up playing for the other team, so to speak. I was just happy that she showed up for the date.

Then there was a crash. And Alex's kid sister walked away without a scratch. People at school said it was adrenaline but, uh..."

"But you didn't believe that." I finished for him.

"I saw Kara Danvers do something amazing, and it stayed with me. I knew Kara was living in National City, and then Super-girl showed up in National City... I put two and two together. I knew it was you!" Rick continued.

"What happened to you? I remember when Alex had the chicken pox, I was eating lunch by myself, you came and sat with me!" Kara said.

"I was 14, and I didn't have the nice house..." I stand up and fold my arms impatiently trying to hurry him up. "Or the perfect family that you and your sister had."

"You think that we had it easy!? You have no idea what Alex sacrificed for me or what I was going through..." Kara raged

"Why because you had to hide your superpowers? I was hiding bruises! Do you have any idea what it's like to have your mother tell you you're garbage every single night.!? A belt whenever you had the wrong opinion! And then I found a lifeline. A dad that my mom kept from me, and he saved me from her and he moved me away from Mid vale. And even though he was always struggling, he always made sure there was food on the table and he got me enough money to go to college, and then three years ago, the state took him away from me!" Rick explained doing his best to hide his emotions.

I remembered the case well. It was a cut and dry case. He admitted to killing two people in fact he seemed to revel in the fact he had committed this heinous crime.

"Your father killed two people. He confessed." I said loudly.

"They had it coming... And now I am going to rescue him like he rescued me.

I can't believe that we're still talking about me! You have 24hours and 11 minutes. Come on Kara, show us some of that Ra Ra Mid vale Junior High spirit.

FREE MY DAD! OR YOUR SISTER DIES!" Rick shouts.

Kara stands up angrily and flips over the table. She pins Rick to the wall. I go to move towards them.

"Oh, you use half this much gusto in springing my dad, you'll have your sister back for game night!" Rick scoffs again.

"Kara we're done here!" I shout so she lets go.

We turn to leave the room.

"Hey, you know what'll be fun? Finding out which one of you loves her more. Honestly though, I wouldn't know where to place my bets." We both leave the cell. "Go Stallions!" he says as the door closes on him.

As soon as we are far enough away Kara turns and the anger in her face is totally evident.

"I'm giving him one minute then I'm going back in there!" She says looking straight at me, almost challenging me.

"No, let him sweat it a while. We got what we needed!" I replied knowing that I was about to get challenged.

"What? All we know is how he knows my identity!" Kara says staring at me.

"We know that Rick's pinned his whole sense of self worth on Peter Thompson.

Thompson is the key to getting Alex back." I say formulating a plan in the back of my head.

"We need to speak to J'onn, he is the link that will get us what we need from Rick!" I say making my way to the main control console.

After a couple of hours Maggie entered the interrogation room again. With Kara and Peter Thompson. Rick looks up from playing with his hands and smiles then makes to get up.

"Ricky..." He says before moving cautiously closer.

"Dad!" Rick says also moving forward.

Peter hesitates before he goes to hug Rick...

"All that time in prison, I imagined a day when I could talk to you without a pane of glass between us... and here we are. Yeah... Oh it's good to see you son!"

Peter goes to sit on a chair opposite his son. I am standing a little way off from the table. I begin to move forward.

"The DEO moved heaven and earth to free this man! We did what you wanted. Now tell us where Alex is!" I say, hope rising that I would soon be on my way to get my girl back.

"No, no, not until my father and I are far from here!" Rick smirks like he knows something we don't.

"You think we're stupid? I showed you mine. Your turn." I say anger beginning to rise inside of me.

Peter looks across at me. "So you can toss us in Gitmo? Not gonna happen. Maybe he gives you a piece. A little token of goodwill? You gotta give them something Ricky. That's how it works just tell them where she is?!"

Rick smiles broadly before he starts to speak. "Well you really nailed his essence. I'll give you that."

"What?!" I choke on my words. He figured it out.

"I mean that thing... he couldn't decide whether to hug me or not. That's vintage dad."

"What are you talking about?" Peter says to him.

"My father would never be playing these games. He'd be wanting to get the hell away from here, and making sure that he never went back to prison. I've been planning this for a year. Did you really think I didn't prepare for you, Martian!"

My heart dropped hearing him foil my plan. J'onn changed from Peter back to his human form.

"You're down to 23 hours and 14 minutes and counting!" Rick smiled as we left the room.

 **Alex in the cell**

I don't know how long I have been in this cell but I know it's been hours since I heard Kara's voice. I hope against hope that they are able to find me soon. Apart from hating where I am, I am also starving hungry and could murder a juicy burger right about now. Hell I could eat a tub of Vegan Ice Cream and I hate the stuff!

I know Maggie will be doing everything she can to find me. They know who has me so that's a good start. I look around the cell. It's quite sparse really, a pipe of some sort and a camera watching me. My brain goes into techie mode and I climb up and rip it from the wall. I open it up so I can see the mechanics of it.

I realise if I can get my Tracker from my shoulder, I can connect it to the wireless router in the camera and then hopefully it will activate and let the DEO know where I am.

"OK no problem!" I say sarcastically to myself when I realise that I am going to have to cut into myself. Taking a few deep breathes I take off my belt and wrap it around then realise it would be better to put it in my mouth, for me to bite down on when I cut myself.

I take my credit card out of my wallet and snap it in half. I run my finger across the jagged edge of the card. I guess it is sharp enough.

I pull my top down over my left shoulder, I feel for where the tracker is, take a deep breath and begin to cut. The belt doing it's job in my mouth, smoothering my screams.

After what felt like forever and pushing my fingers into muscle, I find the tracker and pull it out. That bit hurt the most. I grab the wires from the camera and take the tracker apart so that I can attach it to the camera.

Once it is all attached I wait a few moments holding my breath. I wait for the light to start flickering. Nothing happens for what feels like eternity then suddenly it flashes. I watch it flash for a few minutes before I allow myself to breath a sigh of relief. I know for certain that everyone will be here soon.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

A/N Hey guys sorry I have been MIA. My life has been so up and down the last year. But I am getting back to normal now. I am starting with finishing this story. We all know the ending but I am going to play around with the ending a little bit. I am working hard to bring you a good story staying true to the programme with a few added extras. Thank you for sticking with me. My other stories will be updated soon too. Much Love xoxo

Winn was so excited seeing on the screen that Alex was using her smarts to get in contact. He beamed with pride. He couldn't stop himself and he ran to find Kara and Maggie to let them know.

"GUYS, WE FOUND ALEX...I found her!" He shouted as he came to a stop by Kara and Mon El.

"You did?" Kara asked not quite believing what she was hearing.

"We got a ping from her sub dermal tracker. She's not far away!" Winn continued still beaming.

Kara turned and moved quickly to the door of the interrogation room and opened it. She just walked straight in.

"Maggie, we found Alex!" She said as she came to a stop by me.

"What? How?" I stuttered out. I couldn't let myself get too excited.

"I guess you underestimated my sister! Let's go!" Kara ordered.

I turn to look at Rick. He doesn't look phased by this announcement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He said to Kara.

"You're delusional, and when I get back here with Alex you're going to prison with your dad!" Kara sneered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Rick replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Something didn't feel quite right about this. He was too calm and collected. I followed Kara out of the room and down the hallway.

"Watch him!" I ordered the DEO agents who were outside the room.

"Hey stop! Malvern still thinks he is in control. He isn't acting like someone who has just lost. He didn't even flinch, it's like he expected it!" I say concerned that Kara is just going to go and rush in head first.

"No, No we're not listening to that psycho, every minute we wait matters!" Kara said, I guess she had already made her mind up.

"I wanna get her back as much as you do, but we can't punch our way out of this, we gotta get it right!" I say hoping that something would resonate with the stubborn Kryptonian.

"If the shoe was on the other foot, Alex would already be out the door!" Kara replied defiantly. She turned and started to walk away.

"You're not the only one that cares about her!" I call after her, my heart sinking.

"I'm going!" Kara shouts back as she turns the corner and leaves.

I go to sit at the desk outside where Rick is, I must have been sat there a while when Mon El comes up to me with a bottle of water.

"Kara is just wanting Alex back, but I do agree she should have held back!" He says quietly as if not wanting to go against his girlfriend.

"It's not that she is going forward, I just think that he is playing us!" I sigh pointing to the room.

"If he is then you need to show him that he is not dividing you both as I believe that is what he wants. Pitting the two people that love Alex the most against each other is quite the cop? Is that the right word? Now I don't understand why a cop is this thing," Mon El babbles but he is making some kind of sense.

"The word you mean is coup! But I get what you mean!" I say smiling up at the young man. He may be a bit docile but ultimately his simple knowledge makes him a huge asset.

I get up and make my way to the control centre. I get there just as Kara gets to the location that pinged when Alex connected her tracker. Kara isn't saying much at all.

 **Alex in her cell**

I hear a smashing sound coming from above me, I jump up from the bench where I have been sitting.

"Kara!?" I shout into the nothingness beyond the screens capturing me. I hope against hope that she can hear me, but I hear nothing.

"I'm here!?" I try again to get the attention of whoever is making the noise.

I stand leaning against the screen straining my hearing, and I hear what sounds like metal being crushed. I smile to myself. She's here! I start to move constantly around the cell hoping that any little noise would lead her to me.

The noises from above stop, so I stop moving as I stop I start to hear a creaking sound, almost like water, this sets of alarm bells in my head.

I look around to see where the noise could be coming from, I look at the pipe in the corner and realise that water is trickling out of the pipe, the flow slowly getting faster. Panic begins to set in, I grab my jacket off the floor and begin to try and stuff it into the open end of the pipe and try and stem the flow but it doesn't work. I keep looking around in case I missed something. I hate being so useless!

 **At the DEO**

Kara arrives back and she has a laptop in her arms, she doesn't let anyone see it and she just goes straight for the interrogation room. The anger evident in every move that she makes. I heard her say that the timer had gone from 22 hours to 4. Panic gripped me. I didn't hear anything else after that. I had gone to the wash room to wash my face and take a few minutes to regroup. I couldn't believe that I was about to lose Alex. Anger pricked at me and I wanted to show Kara just how angry I was but even I knew I was no match for the feisty alien. I waited outside the room as I heard her talking to Rick.

"Where is she?" Kara demanded.

"I told you not to go there!" Rick replied calmly.

"Tell me where she is now!" Kara was starting to get annoyed. I was glad I stayed outside.

"I gave you 36 hours to break my father out of prison, but you didn't listen. So now that room is going to fill up with water in less than 4 hours. I think it's time you got moving?!" Rick said and my heart lurched in my chest. I knew Alex would be scared.

"Let me talk to Alex!" I heard Kara say to Rick. "Alex!" She said loudly after Rick did something to the laptop.

My heart leapt "Kara I... I... I put out a signal, I thought you were coming?" Alex's voice came through the air. She sounded tired.

"He rerouted the IP address, he sent us somewhere else. Do you have any idea where you are?" Kara said I could tell she was clutching at straws.

"I was unconscious. I... I... I could be hours away or, or somewhere in the city, I don't know!" Alex said, she was struggling to keep it together, her voice kept breaking.

"Alex, it's Rick. I don't wanna hurt you. I keep on telling your sister. Tell her to get my father and this can all be over, you can get home and get dry!" He still sounded as calm as ever. I was doing all I could not to go in there and hit the smug look on his face.

"No! Kara, No! You do not give that terrorist what he wants, you cannot let yourself be blackmailed, you can't open yourself up to that. Do you understand me? Supergirl is bigger than me!" I loved hearing that fighting spirit back in Alex's voice. She was going to go down fighting.

 **ALEX**

Hearing Kara's voice again was so good. I didn't think I was going to hear it again. The only thing that would make this day even better was to hear Maggie again. My god how mush I was missing her. I just needed her to know I was alright. That I was still alive.


End file.
